Translucent Hearts
by Maxus
Summary: AU. Chapter Eight! It's the start of the tournament. Everyone has gathered to watch or participate in Colloso. Isaac and Garet are pitted up against some reall toiugh opponents in round one. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Translucent Hearts 

This is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to point out the flaws in my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. I'm only telling you this once. Now for the story.

Prolong

It was dark and rainy. The city behind him was bright as day but that was because so many people lived there. However he had to focus on the task at hand. The power plant that powered that city was going to chain react unless he got there soon. His cell phone started ringing.

"Kyle," the voice on the other end was frantic. "It's sabotage! If this plant blows it could take part of Vale with it!"

"What?" Kyle's jaw almost hit the ground. He was turning onto a side road that led to the plant. "The plant isn't nearly that powerful!"

"That's what I thought," the man on the other side agreed. "But when I check the depository records I found something interesting. Some one had been putting in to many psycrystals at a gradual rate. My guess is that he did it to increase the blast radius!"

"Do you know who it was?" Kyle asked in a low tone. He pulled into a parking lot and jumped out of his small red car. He saw the power plant looming over him. It's concrete and steel body seemed to cry out to him like it was in pain.

"Yeah," the man responded. "It was a man by the name of Alex."

"Wake up Felix!" a girl with auburn hair and amber eyes was shaking her brother. She wore a red skirt and a red shirt with a black leather jacket on over the top. "We have to leave!"

"Its not a work day, Jenna," he moaned. "So why are you getting me up this early?"

"Because the plant is going to chain react!" Jenna's voice was full of panic and fear. And if the power plant problem didn't get him out of bed the panic in her voice did.

"Alright," Felix sat up. He had been so tired from the previous days work that he'd passed out in his work clothes. He wore a simple brown shirt and brown pants that were a lighter shade then his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. "Lets go."

He followed Jenna outside to see everyone panicking. Some of them were looting the now empty stores. Others were simply running around like chickens with their heads cut off. And piles of dead people lined the streets. Some were trampled and others were cut up.

"Give us your money!" A man walked up to them with a sword in hand. Two more flanked on either side of Jenna and himself. All three of them wore black clothes that were soaked due to the rain. "Now if you don't want to die!"

Garret rushed outside and to his horror found his neighbors house burning. It also happened to be where his best friend lived. He also saw the people who had set the house ablaze. His fiery orange eyes narrowed as he walked forward. He was tall and well built for his age. He wore a pair of blue jeans and his favorite black shirt that read: My parents don't need to know about this.

"Hey!" Garret shouted as he burst into a run. "What do you think your doing!"

"Burning the city!" the man in black cackled. "And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"The hell there isn't!" Garret shouted as he punched the man. He sprawled out on the ground unconscious. "That's it?"

He turned to the burning house. "Isaac, you in there!"

"C'mon mom!" Isaac shouted to be heard over the raging fire in his house. He kicked down the door to her room and raced in. He helped her walk over to the door he kicked down. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she replied and started walking to the door that led to the outside and the chaos that had enveloped the city. It was so smoky that they had a hard time seeing where they were going but they eventually made it outside.

"Isaac!" Garret shouted his normally spiky hair was matted against his head due to the rain. "I was about to bust in and go get you!"

"We need to get my mom to one of the doctors at the shelter," Isaac said walking in the direction of the shelter. His blue jeans and blue shirt were scorched and his crystal blue eyes were full of worry and determination.

They were almost there when they saw Felix fighting three thugs. He punched one of them in the nose then grabbed him and threw him against one of his companions. Garret ran into the fray and punched the third thug. They all got up and pulled out knives.

"We told you to give us your money or you'd get hurt!" the lead thug tried to stab Felix but he side stepped out of the way. The thug stumbled and took a punch in the stomach from Felix effectively knocking the thug out. Felix glared at the two remaining thugs.

"I suggest you leave before you end up worse then this guy," Felix said in a tone that gave no room for argument. He turned to Garret and smiled for the briefest of moments. "Thanks."

"I couldn't sit by and watch an even fight," Garret said sarcastically.

"Isaac!" Jenna ran over and hugged him as Felix laughed at Garret's comment. "Your burnt! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine, Jenna," Isaac smiled. He was glad Jenna was worried about him. "Lets get to the shelter."

Jenna turned to leave then realized some thing was missing. She frantically searched all her pockets and when she couldn't find it she looked at her older brother. "Felix do you have my pendant?"

"No…" Felix shook his head. "Why? Don't you have it?"

"No," Jenna started crying. "I think one of those thugs ran off with it…"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything more Felix took off. "Take care of Jenna you two!" He shouted before disappearing into the sea of chaos known as Vale.

"Felix!" Jenna moved to follow him but was stopped by Isaac's hand on her shoulder. "Let me go! I have to follow him!"

Isaac shook his head and sighed. "We have to get to the shelter. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you there."

"Alright!" Kyle shouted over the bustle of workers running about trying to stop the power plant from leaving a crater on Weyard. "We need to cut the lines from extractors one, two, and three at a slow pace! If we try to cut it all at once we will have an overload!"

"Kyle!" A woman dressed in a light blue jumpsuit stepped up with a clipboard in her hand. "Extractor four is almost under control now!"

"How, Susan!" Kyle saw the look on her face just before she looked at the nearby wall. "John is shutting things down?"

"Without a psyenergy suit!" she broke down and started crying. "He's been down there too long already!"

"Kyle!" a technician steeped up with a two way radio in hand. "It's John."

"Kyle…" John was breathing hard. "I can't stop it…tell my wife and kids I love them…"

Kyle was about to answer when there was an explosion followed by static. "John! John! Answer me John! Damn it!"

"Extractor three is building energy!"

"Psyenergy levels at critical!"

"Extractor two isn't responding!"

"Coolant leaks in the condenser room!"

So this is how it ends…Kyle thought wryly. Nothing we can do except pray for a miracle.

"Extractor's are all red lining!"

"Thirty seconds to meltdown!"

"Sound the alarm in Vale!"

"Get everyone out of this area!" Kyle shouted over the blaring sirens. He might die but he'd try to save some people.

"Give it back to me now!" Felix had caught up to the two thugs in an old abandoned apartment. He was advancing toward them his face contorted in anger. If there was on thing he hated it was when people hurt his sister.

"G-give w-w-what back?" one of the thugs stuttered.

"The pendant you stole from my sister!" Felix roared. If they didn't give it back to him he'd probably beat them until they gave it back.

"W-we d-don't have it!" the other thug was trying to be brave. Felix spun around and hit the thug. Hard. The resounding crack from Felix's fist connecting to the second thug's jaw made the first thug back up a few steps.

"Now then," Felix smiled like a little kid does when they get what they wants as he walked over to the first thug. "Are you going to give it to me? Or do you want to end up like the other guy?"

"Here!" the thug held out his hand and in it was a pendant shaped like a dragon's head holding a ruby in its mouth. A silver chain connected with the silver dragon head. "Just don't hurt me!"

Felix turned to walk away when he saw a great white flash. It expanded out and started engulfing the city. The ground shook as the light came closer. The shaking got so bad that the building started to collapse. Felix ran to the door but a chunk of the ceiling fell down in front of the door. The white light came through the building. Felix ran from it but was soon overtake.

"What is this feeling?" He asked. He had felt it many times before. The ground beneath him seem to talk to him though he couldn't understand it. It started to tug at him. He followed where he was tugged where he saw a man with blue hair.

"Who dares intrude on my ascension!" the blue haired man's voice boomed. He wore only a tattered pair of shorts and his azure eyes were set in an icy glare.

"I don't know where I am," Felix replied. "If I'm not supposed to be here then point me in the direction of the exit."

"Fine!" the other man glowed and there was only darkness.

Jenna was crying at the shelter. She knew that Felix and her parents had been caught in the meltdown. "Its not fair…"

Isaac came back from where the water was distributed with a glass and handed to Jenna. She took it but didn't seem to notice he was there. He wished Garret was here right now. He'd run off to check the other shelters for his family. He sighed as he tried to figure out what to do. No body else had come to this shelter so for the moment they were alone. Dora had been taken to the hospital over night to make sure she was fine.

"Isaac…" Jenna said as she looked up at him. "What will you do now…?"

Isaac sat down next to Jenna and looked into her eyes to see that they were filled with sorrow and fear. "I'll take care of you," he replied as he pulled Jenna into a hug.

"Thank you, Isaac…" Jenna said before crying into his shoulder.

Two people stood over the rubble of the area hit by the power plant's meltdown. One had blue skin with blue hair and his shoulders were covered in scales. Strapped to his black pants was a sword that looked like it was made from gold. His red eyes searched the area.

"Saturos…" his companion stepped forward to stand next to him. Her skin was pale and she too had scales on her shoulders and red eyes. She had a scythe on her back and her blonde hair flowed freely in the wind. "There was nothing we could do."

"I know, Menardi," Saturos replied. "But…Wait! Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" She closed her eyes and focused for a moment. "Where is that immense power coming from?"

"There," Saturos pointed a hand sticking up out of the rubble. It held a dragon head pendant with a ruby in it's mouth. Saturos rushed over and checked for a pulse. "He's alive!"

Hearing those two words Menardi ran over to see for herself. Finding one she gasped. "It has to be over two tons on top of this person…"

"I'm calling in a unit!" Saturos reached for his transmitter.

"For only one boy?"

"He has immense power…if we leave him here untreated he might become a magnet for psyenergy…"

"Unit five here."

"Code blue."

"Roger!"

In a time when psyenergy is used to power cities and monsters are made in laboratories something began to stir. Whether it was fate or a simple set of events set off in a chain reaction nobody could tell. But in the coming years Weyard would be tossed into the pits of chaos. Of the many only a few will step forward. And of the few one will alter the world to its very core.

A/N: This may seem a bit short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this but rest assured I WILL finish this. And on that note I'll see you boys and girls when I post the next chapter.

Don't hit your head on the way out.


	2. Chosen Path

Hey there all you who've come back. I finished this a lot sooner then I expected. I got more reviews then I thought too. 

DarkJupiterAdept: Thanks for the praise. I'm glad you like so here is the next part.

Mia the water alchemist: Glad to see I got you hooked too. And for the pairings? You'll have to wait and find out.

Chapter 1.  
Chosen Path

It has been three years since the power plant outside Vale was destroyed. Chaos ensued shortly after and many people died. Many more lived however. And of those that live some turned evil building slave run corporations or gangs that ruled towns with an iron fist. Monsters ravaged the country side decimating crops and livestock. In this chaos a few have stood up and try to bring order to chaos…

Felix hated this part. The waiting. He was in the back of an armored truck. It had benches along the side walls. Under the benches were chests full of the weapons he used to do his job. He wore brown pants and a short sleeve white shirt over which he wore a brown vest. At his side was his Excalibur, the psyenergy powered sword.

"Relax, Felix," his partner sighed. She wore a dark red skirt that went down to the knees and a sleeveless black shirt with a dark red vest over it. She had scales on her shoulders which Felix had become accustomed to over these past three years. Her skin was a pale blue and her red eyes were full of amusement. "We'll be there shortly."

"I am, Karst," he sighed. He pulled out the pendant he went to retrieve those thugs three years ago. "I wonder what Jenna is doing at the moment."

"Jenna!" Garret came running up. "Isaac said a boat is coming into the harbor!"

"So?" Jenna intoned. Garret had filled out more in these past three years. She mused as she continued. "What does have to do with me?"

"Isaac says it's a Lemurian ship!" Garret explained. He had on a shirt that read: Pyro on the loose! And a pair of shorts on.

"Alright…" Jenna sighed. Her red skirt was embroidered with a dragon across it and he shirt looked like a raging fire. Her auburn hair was tied back in the ponytail that she liked so much. "I suppose I should come."

A few minuets later Jenna and Garret passed a sign that read Tolbi harbor. Garret walked until he found the pier he was looking for. Jenna followed him onto pier thirteen. She shuddered as she passed the sign. Down at the end was a boy with blonde hair stand at the end of the pier. When he heard them coming he turned around. He wore a simple pair of pants and a black shirt. Over that was his favorite brown leather jacket.

"Isaac!" Garret waved as he ran over. "I brought Jenna here just like you asked me to!"

"Isaac!" Jenna ran up and hugged Isaac. Then pulled away blushing slightly after realizing that Garret was still there. "You asked me to come here to see a ship?"

"A Lemurian ship," Isaac said as he smiled. "I was sent a message to meet the captain from Hamma."

"Hamma?" Jenna frowned. "Is there monsters on the ship?"

"No," Isaac tried his best not to laugh. Garret however lacked that particular discipline.

"Garret," Jenna said in a low tone that she only used when she was angry. Isaac tried to back up but he was at the end of the pier. He knew how wild Jenna got when she was angry. Garret had stop laughing and now started to panic. She was between him and the only way out.

"I'm sorry," Garret apologized as he moved toward Isaac. Finding there was no one else to go Garret sighed with a grin. Just then Isaac turned around.

"Look!" Isaac's jaw practically fell through the pier when he saw the ship getting pulled into the harbor. It was a large sleek ship with a dragon shaped figure head. It towered over the smaller trading ship and the gun emplacements looked bran new. The name Hydra was painted in red across the metal hull of the ship.

"It's a battleship!" Garret exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Is it going to attack?" Jenna asked having forgotten about Garret's transgression.

"I don't think so," Isaac shook his head. "For one thing there should be about thirty or more people on deck getting things ready for docking. I only saw one person so far."

"But it high above us how would we be able to see thirty sailors from here," Garret still couldn't take his eyes off the large piece of metal pulling into the harbor.

"For once Garret has a point, Isaac," Jenna turned to her friends with a smirk.

"For once," Garret huffed but quickly quieted down under Jenna's withering glare.

"Most of them are usually at the sides of the ship," Isaac replied in his know it all tone that Garret hated so much. They all stayed silent as the shadow of the ship covered them. Slowly the big ship was pulled to its spot at pier thirteen. There seemed to be no activity on the ship until the gang plank was lowered. In front of it stood two kids. On wore just a pair of shorts and his skin was tanned. His black hair was a mess and his green eyes looked full of delight. The other was a girl wearing an red shirt with denim overalls. She was covered in grease and oil. She held a wrench in her hand and her blond air was tied back out of the way.

"Hello," Isaac greeted them uncertainly. "I'm Isaac and these are my companions Garret and Jenna."

"I'm Rachel and this is Zack," she almost giggled. Are these the 'protectors' Piers asked us to escort? "If you'll follow me I'll lead you to where the captain is waiting."

Piers sighed as he tied his headdress around his head. He had on a white short sleeve shirt and blue pants. His golden eyes looked about the room and he pushed a stray lock of blue hair from his face. He was in his room on his ship. On one side he had a bookshelf full of different tales and myths about the different places he'd been to since his banishment. He sighed as he remembered that particular event. Then a knock on the door snapped him back to reality.

"Yes?" Piers asked as he took an empty plate off the table and hid it under the bed. Carl often scolded him for doing that because he sometimes forgot that he'd put them there.

"I brought them like you told me to," Rachel's voice was muffled by the door. "Do you want them to wait here or the mess hall"

"Here will be fine," Piers said. There was only supposed to be one for the first meeting. At least that's what the message from Hamma said. Piers shrugged. "Go ahead and come in."

The door opened and Rachel led the visitors into Pier's room. Zack walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Piers smiled and motioned for them to have a seat.

"Why are there kids on a battle ship?" Jenna could no longer contain her curiosity. "And why did you bring a battle ship here?"

"Jenna!" Isaac gave her a scolding look and she stuck her tongue out at him in response. "Sorry about that. I'm Isaac that's my best friend Garret and Jenna is the outspoken one."

"Outspoken is an understatement Isaac!" Garret had a playful grin on when he turned to Piers. "She can be a witch at times but she's manageable."

"Well if you like me being a witch so much I guess it wouldn't hurt to be one a little more often!" Jenna huffed. She was about to jump out of her seat to throttle the young man but Isaac cleared his throat bringing an end to the fighting between them. The two kids who were watching to whole thing were failing miserably at keeping their laughter under control.

"Zack, I want the preparations triple check along with a manifest of supplies in an hour," Piers said making both kids stop laughing and causing Zack to groan. He got up and left closing the door behind him.

"Rachel," Piers turned to her and stared hard into her gray eyes. "I want an overhaul on the engine and a list of supplies your low on."

She, too, groaned like Zack and left to do as she was told. Piers turned back to the three teens and caught the looks of astonishment on their faces.

"Do those two kids run this entire boat?" Isaac finally managed to speak after a moments shock. After some of the things he had been through these past few years he didn't think anything would shock him.

"They aren't kids," Piers replied coolly. "They may not be much older then thirteen on the outside but on the inside they are adults. And this ship is run by eight kids, myself, and Mia."

As if on cue the door opened and what looked like an angel walked in. She wore a white dress with blue along the edges. Her light blue hair was left loose and her blue eyes while full of compassion they also held a bit of annoyance. She looked over at Piers and he practically withered in his seat.

"Are you making Zack and Rachel do extra work again?" Her tone while soft and pleasant had a menacing effect. One that was not lost by Jenna as she watched Piers, captain of a battle ship, squirm under Mia's scrutinizing gaze.

"It was only while I talked to our…guests," Piers wanted to say what they really were but that would cause trouble with the others on the ship. "I was going to tell them to stop after I had a chance to talk."

Mia turned and now noticed the trio of friends that had sat there patiently through the whole ordeal. Garret sat as still as a statue with a look of horror plastered on his face. Isaac had a neutral look on his face as he sat quietly waiting for the conversation to continue. Jenna had an mischievous grin on her face as she watched Mia.

"I-I'm sorry," Mia looked away as she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to disturb your conversation."

"It's alright," Jenna was still grinning as she thought all the new ways to annoy Garret. "We hadn't gotten to far into the conversation yet."

"Why did you contact the Protectors?" Isaac asked leaning forward a little now. "You have all these big guns on the ship so why call us?"

"Because we can't fire the guns," the door opened yet again. This time a kid who looked about ten walked in. His black hair was cut short and he wore a black jumpsuit. His eyes were two different colors. One was a ruby red and the other was a deep blue.

"Why not?" Garret asked as he turned to face the new person walking in. "They looked fine when we saw them."

"They were clogged when a monster attacked us on the way here," the boy shrugged then turned to Piers. "Do we really need help from these…people? We've handled everything before ourselves."

Piers was silent and deep in thought and Mia was rummaging through one of the cupboards for something. Jenna looked over at Isaac who just sat there waiting. She didn't know how he was able to just sit there and wait at times. Looking over at Garret he seemed to be ready to leave.

The truck screeched to a halt snapping Felix awake. He looked around while gripping Excalibur Until he saw Karst. She had grabbed up her scythe and was already opening the door to step out. Felix stood up and followed her out when the door was opened. He covered his eyes as the bright sunlight filled his vision. After a moment he was able to see again.

"This is it?" Karst asked a little hurt. They had been sent a little ways outside Tolbi to find and destroy a secret laboratory that had been producing some very dangerous monsters. Once they got to the site all the say was a bunch of grass, a few trees, and an outhouse. I expected a huge mansion or something like we usually get."

"Lets check out the outhouse," Felix said making his way over to the said object. He looked around for any switches but didn't find any. He stood back and scratched his head, "Odd…"

"Maybe we got bad intel," Karst shrugged as she leaned on the door. "I'd rather not leave without any-Ah!"

Felix came around to the front where she had been. Looking around he didn't find any trace of her except her foot prints by the door. Felix smirked. She always found her into trouble. That's why he liked her. After this mission…I'll tell her then. He thought to himself. And with that thought out of the way he opened to out house door and stepped in…

And he fell.

Isaac sighed as he walked on the deck of the Hydra. A cool afternoon wind was messing with Isaac's hair. He had sent Jenna home to get the supplies and Garret went to his home to send Hamma a report. He leaned against the metal railing and looked into the water.

"Why do you always look so glum?" Rachel said walking up next to Isaac.

"Long story," Isaac replied not really wanted to talk about it. "This is a nice ship."

"She is the best!" Rachel wanted to know the story but didn't think probing the young warrior was a good idea. "I've lived here ever since I can remember."

"Why are there so many kids running a ship like this?" Isaac asked. "No offense but it usually takes a lot of strong adults to keep something like afloat."

"This boat is a foster home to those who don't have a home anymore," Rachel replied somberly before her eyes came alight. "But we aren't ordinary kids. If something needs to be done then you can count on us."

"I'm glad to hear that," Isaac smiled. "If there is anything I can do to help with the work around here you let me know and I'll do what I can."

"I'll do that," Rachel nodded. She liked Isaac. He wasn't like most monster hunters. He cared about the people he protected. It was a rare quality that his friends seem to share as well. She turned to leave and then stopped. "What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"What's life like with parents…?" The look in her eyes was pleading as though she needed to know for something that was bugging her for some time.

"I only have my mom for the last three years," Isaac sighed and did his best to push the emotions back to the recesses of his mind. "And she has been ill these past few years…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Its alright."

"And what about Jenna? She looks like she's been through hell."

"How could you tell?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at the language the young mechanic used.

"There is a deep sadness in her eyes."

"Lunch!" a boy ran out in a white apron that was stained from being used a lot. "Your favorite Rachel!"

"Coming!" Rachel replied and started off then turned back to Isaac. "Thanks for coming to help us."

"Its what I do," Isaac said as he watched her disappear through the door that led below decks.

"Isaac!" Jenna had a big pack that was almost over flowing with clothes and tools they used to hunt monsters. She also carried his Gaea Blade and her Blazing sword. "Sorry it took so long. Aaron stopped by earlier and decided that he had to see our cool monster hunting gear!"

Isaac laughed as he stepped down and took his sword and the pack from Jenna. He opened it to see if everything was still there. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jenna. Better safe then sorry.

"That ran off with the harpoon springs," Isaac sighed. Every time they got a new job Aaron would lose the most vital piece to the missions vital item. "Never fails does he?"

"Maybe he works with the monsters?" Jenna grinned. She loved how Isaac could keep a cool head in just about any situation. A reasonable, calm, and patient leader. That is what Hamma said made the best leader.

"Well, he is a monster himself," Isaac was grinning now too. He brought the pack up the gang plank and he relished being with Jenna by himself.

"That's true," Jenna nodded. "I'm still waiting to see how much his bounty will be."

Together they walked around in the ship until they came to their room. It had a bed and two cots. The room was big enough for all three hunters to bunk even though one would always be awake. There was a small table by the bed and a drawer for clothes underneath it.

"Here we are," Isaac said putting the bag down on the bed. He opened it and started pulling things out. He set the armor up against the wall and he pulled out a small yellow device that was a little bigger then both his hands put together. He unfolded it and it looked like a hand held laptop. The screen showed a small round yellow creature with big blue eyes. It was sleeping soundly until Isaac touched the screen.

"What…?" it asked groggily. "Isaac…are you going to give me coffee?"

"Sorry, Flint," Isaac said. "We have a job."

"Another one?" Flint asked as he started running the program checks he usually does. "We've been getting more and more work lately…"

"That's because we're the best!" another voice piped up from Jenna's hands. "Besides, Flint, its something to do."

"Cannon!" Flint exclaimed as they began linking up. Soon a small armless creature appeared on Flint's screen. Cannon's red body was a little taller then Flint's but wasn't as round. Her tail waved back and forth as they chatted about things they did in their spare time.

"And then I ate the cookies…" Cannon droned on as Isaac and Jenna set the Djinn on the table and left the room.

Felix landed on his feet and looked around. Everything was dark. He pulled out a glow stick and activated it. Now he saw that he was in a narrow corridor that was littered with the bodies of kobolds and their blood covered the walls. Karst always had fun with the over used monsters. He followed the scorched path of carnage and he finished off any stragglers along the way. Finally he came to a door that was slightly ajar.

"I applaud you for getting this far, Karst," an old man's voice echoed through the hallway. "But I cannot let you live to ruin my plans."

As if on cue a bunch of Kobolds howled. Felix wanted to bust in but he was going to wait for the right moment to rush in there and bust some heads.

"You think those mangy mutts will take me down?" Karst taunted. "I could kill them just by blinking like this…"

An explosion was followed by the screams of some of the Kobolds as the were sent into the air. The room looked like a big training room so the Kobolds, or what was left of them, didn't have a soft landing.

"So," Felix could only see Karst's back but he could imagine the smirk she wore on her face at the moment. "How many monsters do you plan to lose?"

"Whatever it takes to kill you!" the old man snapped his fingers and a small army of Kobolds stepped out armed with swords and shields. "Go! Go my pets! Kill her!"

Felix had enough. This was his time to step in. He stepped out and shot a spire into the first Kobold. The next one suffered the wrath of Excalibur. It became a dance to Felix.

Thrust…

Sidestep…

Vertical slash…

Sweeping kick…

Then Karst joined the fray. Their attacks becoming one as they continued to kill the army of Kobolds. Even as their arms and legs burned the continued the dance. Together they became a light in the darkness. And the light dispelled the darkness. Slowly at first then faster until at last the darkness was dispelled.

"That…was…fun…" Karst panted as she whipped the sweat from her brow.

"How…many…was…that…old man…" Felix panted. He was vaguely surprised that he was still here. He was a Proxian like Karst but he was much older.

"I'm Dr. Alban not some old man you've come to capture!" he said this as he typed something into the computer. "Good bye. We will never meet again!"

"Five minuets to self-destruct," the computer's monotone voice rang out through the entire complex.

"You up for a run?" Felix turned to Karst with a smirk.

"If you can keep up!" Karst smirked back. They started running through the halls. Many Kobolds were in the hallways ready to slow them down. Together Felix and Karst cut their way to the surface. They ran toward the armored truck to find it surrounded by Kobolds.

Felix and Karst exchanged smiles before jumping into yet another fight.

Isaac was getting bored. He had nothing to do. Garret was told he had to stay home. Something about watching Aaron. Isaac didn't care all that much. This mission was a lot different then most of the missions he led. His job was to protect a small group of kids on a battle cruiser. Usually it was a snatch and run or a destroy them all type of mission. He was glad Garet wasn't here. He needs something to do or he resorted to lame jokes and pranks.

"Isaac," Jenna walked up next to him. It was late afternoon and Isaac was leaning against the iron railing of the ship. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just grabbing some fresh air," he replied looking over the railing to the almost never ending water that was the ocean. "Its quiet without Garet around."

"Yeah," Jenna nodded and smiled. Isaac liked it when she smiled. It helped him forget about what happened three years ago. "The question is, What do we do without him here to cause trouble?"

"I thought you wanted to go on a mission without him," Isaac teased.

"I did?" Jenna pretended to think really hard for a moment. "That's right, I did say that didn't I?"

"You should know," Isaac retorted. "You said it only yesterday!"

"You got me there," Jenna pretended she was dying before she heard a splash coming from the pier they were docked at. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to pinpoint the location. Isaac followed Jenna to find Rachel being surrounded.

"Give us the part and we won't hurt you," on of the boys said stepping up. They all wore the same blue shirt and blue pants. There were eight of them blocking any escape for Rachel.

"You'd hurt me anyways," She replied turning her blazing red eyes on each of the offenders ending with the one that made the threat. She set the bag down and pulled out two wrenches. "Now if you want the part then you have to take it from me."

"You'll regret that, right boys?" he stepped forward and brought his fists into a defensive stance. "After we get the part we'll have some fun!"

A roar of agreement came from the other seven young thugs. Jenna moved to step in but stopped when Isaac stuck out his hand and shook his head.

"Isaac?"

"Not yet."

"I hope you know what your doing."

"Coward," Rachel sneered. "All your going to do is run and cover?"

"I'll show you!" he ran up to punch her but Rachel simply stepped to the side and let him fall into the water.

"Is that really all the Colloso wannabe's got?" Rachel turned and glared at each of the combatants. She readied her wrenches and stood there. "If that's all you have then you should leave now!"

"I don't think so," the man that fell into the water growled as he climbed back up onto the pier. "What are you bastards waiting for! Get her!"

They all started advancing toward her grabbing pieces of wood and metal along the way. Rachel got tired of waiting and broke into a run. She slammed a wrench into some ones stomach. She did watch him fall over as the next swing caught another in the groin. He collapsed effectively knocking him out of the fight. The next one was smart and dodged her first wrench only to take the second one it the back. Rachel picked him up and threw him into the guy who'd just pulled himself out of the water sending them both into the water. She tripped another one and then spun around to catch the thug behind her in the jaw. She went to swing at another but found one of them holding her arm. She pulled her hand free but it was to late. A sharp piece of metal was already headed her direction. She didn't have time to dodge so she closed her eyes and waited for the moment of pain before she went to oblivion. She waited and waited and nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Isaac and Jenna standing in front of her.

"Isaac…Jenna…" Rachel was really glad that they had shown up when they did. Rachel stood up and gripped her wrenches. "Let's finish this!"

"No," The man pealed himself out of the water again. "We'll leave for now. But don't think you'll be so lucky next time."

"Are you alright?" Jenna turned toward Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded after she checked herself for injuries. "I'm thanks to you two."

"I'll see you two later," Rachel smiled as she grabbed the bag the presumably held a part of something. "I have a ship to fix and a captain to talk to."

"Bye," Jenna waved as Rachel walked off. She turned to Isaac and sighed. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Alright," Isaac nodded. "After you."

"Thanks"

Felix was underneath the steering wheel of the armored truck messing with some wires that were now hanging down.

"I think you should really hurry, Felix," Karst said calmly as Felix worked.

"It's cramped down here and it wasn't me who lost the key now was it?" Felix growled as he continued working with the wires. "Besides, we've always made it out in time before haven't we?"

"You have a point," Karst sighed. They had dispatched the 'Kobs' as everyone called them. They were genetically enhanced dogs or wolves. They were usually made in small numbers because it required a lot of breeding and special drugs to speed up the mutation process. Most don't have the gold to make them on such a large scale like it was done here. Sure it had been fun to kill all the kobs but he probably had the resources to have half that army rebuilt in three months.

"Aha!" Felix crowed as he sat back into the driver's seat when the engine roared to life. "Lets go!"

He shifted into gear and floored the gas pedal. They were making good progress until the engine made a grinding sound and smoke started pouring out from under the hood. Both Felix and Karst sat in silence as the truck grinded to a halt.

"Damn it!" Felix cursed not because they were still in the blast radius of the base they had infiltrated but because he hotwired the truck for nothing. He opened the door and saw the explosion starting. He hoped in and sighed.

"This is gonna hurt in the morning," Karst sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Menardi said that if they got caught in another explosion they would have to take some time off. She hated taking time off. There was nothing to fight and Agatio would make passes at her. She shuddered at the thought.

Piers was enjoying the evening meal when he saw an explosion outside. As far as he could tell it was outside Tolbi. Putting his fork down he got up and grabbed a mace off the wall. After that he left a note on the door to his room and he left. He slipped off the ship unseen.

The town of Tolbi was big and bustling. Everywhere he went merchants and peddlers tried to sell him stuff. He ignored them and continued on. Soon he had reached the town gates. He saw two guards in uniform talking. Their uniforms consisted of a green shirt, green trousers, brown boots, a green helmet, and brown gauntlets. Both gripped their spears nervously.

"Did you see that explosion?"

"Of course I did you moron! I was right here!"

"Well, what do we do about it?"

"Nothin' for the moment."

"But I want to know what blew up!"

"Are you new to this outfit?"

"I got assigned here last week…why?"

"There are a few things you should know then! First: Don't flirt with the ladies while your on duty! Second: You don't go checking out those explosions unless you want to die!

"But those rules take all the fun out of life!"

"That's the point of rules you moron!"

"Excuse me," Piers said stepping up. "What could kill you after the explosion?"

"Usually the explosions are the results of failed experiments in secret underground facilities," the guard explained. "They use lots of hazardous chemicals that can cause…pain if you go in there without protection."

"Thank you," Piers nodded to the guard and left through the open gate. He was going to find out what caused the explosion one way or another.

Felix groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and his ears were ringing. Slowly sat up and looked over at Karst. She seemed to be alive. For now. Felix stood up and started to pull Karst from the wreckage of the truck.

"Felix!" a voice roared. A voice that was all to familiar to Felix.

"Why are you here, Agatio?" Felix frowned. He was in no condition to fight and Agatio wanted Felix out of the picture so he could have Karst. But would Agatio actually try to kill him here and now?

"Take your hands off of Karst you dirty animal!" Agatio roared. His blue skin was almost purple from rage. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and black pants. His black gloved hands drew his sword from its scabbard. "You never should have been brought back to Prox!"

"Well I was," Felix drew his Excalibur and readied himself for battle. "And I'm not an animal. Just another adept like yourself!"

"I don't talk with corpses," Agatio said with a smirk. "And being as you died in the explosion you won't be coming back to Prox with Karst!"

Felix stood his ground and waited as Agatio gathered as much psyenergy as he could. Felix would have launched a psyenergy attack by but he couldn't focus. Agatio created a flaming dragon head that grabbed Felix and lifted him into the air before exploding, dropping him back to the ground with a sickening thud.

"To easy," Agatio muttered as he pulled Karst out of the wreckage. He started to carry her to the vehicle when she stirred. He set her on the ground and crouched down beside her.

"Ungh…" Karst moaned as she opened her eyes. Looking up she saw a figure crouched next to her. "Felix…"

"I'm afraid he's dead," Agatio said in a neutral tone. "He died in the explosion."

"Wh-what…?" Tears started pouring down her cheeks like water falls. "He…he always…why now?"

"We have to go back to Prox," Agatio said standing up. "We should leave now and leave the body here."

"Why leave the body here!" Karst ignored the pain standing up and spinning around caused her as she faced Agatio. "He is a hero of Prox! He deserves a proper burial. Not to become the next bit of monster bait!"

"But if we take him we won't be able to get home!" Agatio snapped. "I was only able to get a hold of a two seat light armor truck!"

Karst bit her lip and looked over at Felix. Then she looked back at Agatio. Finally she nodded and walked over to Agatio. Without a word they walked away in silence.

Piers stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. He quickly ran over and checked Felix over. He was alive but barely. Piers picked him up and ran for Tolbi. His healing powers wouldn't cut it against such wounds. Only Mia and her healing abilities would be able to save the badly burnt adept he was carrying.

Jenna paced back and forth. She was to take the first watch until midnight when she'd wake Isaac up and she'd get some sleep. But she was bored. They had found a note on the door to the captain's cabin that said Piers was going for a little walk. This seemed to unnerve the crew especially Mia. Rachel said not to worry and Zack said that he'd hold down the fort while the captain was gone. They both seemed not to care. Isaac told her otherwise later though.

"They may not say it but they are just as worried as Mia is. After all, to Rachel and Zack, Piers is their father and Mia is their mother."

His words echoed through her head and she sighed. As always he pointed out the flaws to what she was thinking and as always she had to admit he was right. Then she saw Piers holding carrying a very badly injured man.

"Tell Mia we have a patient!" Piers said as he ran by Jenna. "And tell her its critical!"

Jenna raced down the stairs by the door and made a mad dash for the sickbay. She ran by a few of the kids that ran the ship until she got to the sickbay.

Mia was sleeping peacefully until Jenna kicked the door open. She came in gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Mia asked slightly annoyed that her nap was disturbed.

"Emergency…Piers…Critical…" Jenna said between breaths. Mia's eyes widened in horror as she took a step back.

"Piers is hurt?" Mia asked after a moment. She started to step to the door when Jenna shook her head.

"Some one he saved," Jenna replied. "He's badly burnt and covered with cuts and bruises. I didn't get a good look at him but he seemed familiar."

Jenna walked out followed by Mia. The walked in silence as they made their way to the deck. Jenna wracked her brain trying to figure out why that man Piers brought back was so familiar. Brown hair…It couldn't be him…He died three years ago when the psyenergy plant chain reacted!

They reached the deck where Isaac was helping Piers treating the most immediate wounds. Jenna and Mia walked over to look at the person in question.

"I-It can't be…" Jenna gasped shaking her head. "He's supposed to be dead…"

"What is it Jenna?" Isaac stood up and faced Jenna. "Who's supposed to be dead?"

"That's my brother, Felix!" Jenna started crying as she pointed to the man laying on the ground. "The same one that died three years ago!"

Well I'm sure that you guys probably seen that one coming but its there. The next update may take awhile. I had this one partly written when I posted the prolog. So you are warned. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.

Don't hit your head on the way out.


	3. Breaking Point

Hello to all of you who decided to come back and read my story.

Lucky Star25: Yet another fan of the story! Glad you like it.

Meneil: I have a lot to say about this particular review. First, I'm kinda sorry about that…I got carried away. Second, my story is finally getting criticized! Thank you! I feel like an author here at last! Could you tell me where you think its going a little fast? I hadn't seen a many Felix/Karst stories and thought I might give it a try. Breaking Point

Garret sat lazily on the couch in his living room. He hated it when his parents told him to baby sit his younger siblings Kay and Aaron. They always caused him trouble. He tried asking his friends but Jenna said it was what younger siblings did and Isaac just shrugged. To make things worse his friends hadn't sent him a status report in the last three hours.

"Garret!" Aaron ran down the steps followed by Kay. His orange hair matched his shirt and pants. His red eyes were full of mischief. He carried with him Kay's diary. "She's gonna hurt me!"

"Damn right I will!" Kay's red eyes were crimson red with anger. Her red dress went down to her knees and her orange hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "Give it back, Aaron. If you don't I'll make it hurt worse you little…"

"KAY!" Garret cut her off as his voice boomed through out the house. He stood up and stepped between them. If Garret had been thinking rationally he would not have stepped between his siblings. "Watch your language! And Aaron! Give her back her diary NOW!"

"But Garret…"

"AARON!" Garret roared cutting him off. "I said give it back to her…NOW!

Aaron quickly handed over the said diary over to said sister and started creeping toward his room. He knew EXACTLY where this was going.

Meltdown.

"Aaron," his sister said in a low voice that spoke volumes. "I'm not through with you yet…"

"Yes, you are, Kay," Garret said as he glared at her. "I'm sending you both to your rooms until our parents get back home to deal with you! ANY complaints can be taken up with them when they get home! Now move!"

With military efficiency the two siblings scrambled up the stairs and simultaneously slammed the door making Garret wince. He sighed and got himself a glass of water. He pulled out his laptop and plugged Torch into it.

"C'mon, Garret…" the Djinn yawned. "You of all people should know how much sleep means to a Djinn."

"Alright I'm sorry!" Garret snapped. "I need you to see if any reports or messages were sent by Isaac or Jenna."

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this…wait a sec!" Torch dove into a pile of folders. "Hey…I'm getting a video image from Isaac!"

"Put it through!" Garret exclaimed. When the image came up Isaac looked disheveled and very stressed out. He wasn't like that since that mission in Vault. "You look like hell."

"You don't look so good yourself," Isaac chuckled slightly at the joke. "Listen Something has happened…Jenna is mentally fried at the moment…I…I don't know what to do right now Garret…"

"What, did Felix come back from the dead?" Garret asked trying to lighten the mood like he always did. But Isaac only looked serious and slightly shocked. Finally Isaac nodded. "Your not kidding are you…?

"Not in the least…"

"By Mars's fire!" Garret shouted. His friends needed him now. Not when ever his parents decided to get home. "I'm on my way!"

Isaac only nodded before closing the link between the two computers. Garret sighed as he disconnected Torch from the laptop and slipped into his room. He grabbed a basic pack of supplies and his Dragon axe. He stepped out of his room only to see Aaron and Kay standing in his way.

"What do you two need now?" Garret scratched his head in frustration.

"We're not letting you go this time," Kay said stepping forward.

"Yeah!" Aaron nodded as he, too, stepped forward. "Your not going anywhere."

"But I need to!" Garret protested. "Isaac and Jenna are in trouble!"

"We know," Kay nodded.

"That's why we are going with you!" Aaron said as he grabbed up a bag and threw it over his shoulders.

"What…?"

"You heard him, bro," Kay smirked. "We are going to go help you. From the sounds of it Isaac and Jenna are in no condition to fight."

"You listened in on my conversation!" Garret exclaimed. "And if I let you come how will you fight? You don't know how to use a weapon!"

"That is where your wrong," Kay said as Aaron went into his room. "Aaron and myself…We have trained so we can help you!"

"At least give us a chance big brother," Aaron came back and gave a staff to Kay and strapped a short sword to his back.

"Why did you train?" Garret was really confused. He didn't want the job of monster hunter. But Isaac and Jenna needed his help so he joined them and their small group.

"Because we were worried about you, Garret," Kay said gripping her staff with both hands. "We didn't know when you'd get into trouble like you always do so we did our best to prepare…"

"…Lets go then," Garret smirked.

"What?"

"Are you really going to bring us?"

"Only if you can keep up and take care of yourselves once we get there," Garret nodded as he squeezed between them. "But I warn you…The creatures I hunt are very dangerous."

"Right!" both siblings nodded. "We'll do our best and then some!"

"That's good to hear!" Garret already was starting to feel better about the situation at hand. Maybe they could be part of the group if they survived this trial by fire.

Mia came out of the sickbay and sighed. She started walking until she bumped into Isaac. The tray of food splattered across the floor and his head.

"I'm sorry!" Mia apologized. She got up and started to clean up the mess she made. Isaac didn't seem to even notice he had fallen down. Mia stared at him and then notice he still hadn't moved. "Isaac?"

"What…?" Isaac moaned out groggily. He looked around quickly and realization seemed to dawn on him. "What am I doing way over here?"

"You were carrying a tray of food when I bumped into you and it spilled all over," Mia explained. Then her brows furrowed in concentration. "But you should know that because it just happened…"

"The last thing I remember doing was going to sleep after talking to Garret," Isaac said cheerfully. "Then I woke up when you called my name. I hope nothing happened in between…"

Piers sighed as he sat in his chair. Who ever this Felix character was he had stirred up a lot of trouble on his ship. It had hit his monster hunting companions the hardest. Especially Jenna whom apparently was his sister. He was also supposed to be dead and that little fact had spread through the ship like wildfire. Half his crew thinks the poor guy is a zombie and have attempted to eliminate the supposed to be undead man. The other half wanted to hurt the half the believed Felix was a zombie.

That's when he heard the alarm go off. He got up and mad his way to the bridge where he saw the kraken and a small group of sea birds advancing on the ship. Things never seemed dull on the Hydra. Piers grabbed the small microphone hanging from the wall and glanced over at the approaching monsters.

"Attention all personal!" He shouted letting the microphone send his voice through the whole ship. "Battle stations! Monsters are making their way toward the ship! I repeat: Battle stations! Monsters are attacking!"

"Orders sir?" the little girl asked. Her brunet hair was cut short and she wore a green dress.

"Get Isaac on the front deck with Zack's defense force and position them so they cover all entrances!" Piers ordered. "Tell Mia to be on standby! We will no doubt have some injuries before the day is out!"

"Yes sir!"

"Battle stations!" that was all Isaac needed to hear. He bolted up and ran to his room where he grabbed his sword and ran for the front deck. Along the way he bumped into Zack.

"Isaac," He said keeping stride with the Venus adept. "I need you to help with the forward assault. I'll help you take the kraken while the rest of my units make sure the monsters don't get in."

"Sounds like a good plan," Isaac nodded. He turned a corner as the rest of the defense squad fell in behind him. All of them looked so young it made Isaac wonder if they'd be able to hold back the monsters. He looked back over at Zack as they reached the door. "Are you sure they can handle it?"

"Of course I'm sure," Zack replied as he drew his sword and held it up. The others drew their weapons and murmured as they lined up awaiting their orders. "Listen up! We have fought many battles together against many monsters! But today we fight the kraken! As many of you know he was created in one of Conservato's laboratories! Later he escaped and we've had a few brush ups with him and the monsters that follow him! All those times before he got away! But this time will be different because we have Isaac helping us!"

As Zack said Isaac helping us the small group of kids cheered. They readied their weapons and there was a new fire in them that slightly surprised him. He smiled as he held up his sword causing the others to do the same.

"You sure are putting a lot of faith in me…" Isaac whispered. He didn't like where Zack was taking this. Sure his little group needed a morale boost but…did Zack really have to idolize him?

"To battle!" Zack cried as he opened the door. To Isaac's horror the kraken was waiting right there for them. It's pale hide was marred by scars and it glared at the group of fighters with clod yellow eyes as they stepped forward ready to fight. It moved away from the door and Zack started to step forward with his group.

"Zack, wait a second!" Isaac hissed as he grabbed the young boy. If the kraken was doing what he thought it was doing then they were all going to be in trouble if they stepped out.

"Why?" he didn't take his eyes off the open and now clear door. "We have to get out there and fight before it sinks the ship or worse!"

"It's a trap!" Isaac said as he looked at the group of ready fighters. "If we go out there we'll get slaughtered!"

"The kraken isn't that smart!" Zack pried himself from Isaac's grip and signaled his fighters to follow his as he stepped out cautiously. He looked around for a moment and turned back to Isaac. "See? No tra-Ahh!"

"Zack!" Isaac cried out as the kraken picked up most of the fighters including Zack. He ran out there and readied his Gaea Blade. He and the two remaining fighters plunged into battle. The first thing Isaac wanted to do was cut the tentacles but he was busy defending himself from not only the kraken attacks but also from some of the sea birds that had followed the kraken into battle.

"We won't make unless we can get help!" Isaac gritted his teeth as he and the fighters did their best to fight the losing battle.

Jenna sat there staring at her older brother. She was numb from everything that had just happened. First a huge boat pulls into the harbor and she is hired to protect it. Then the captain takes an unexpected trip and brings back her older brother. Who was supposed to have been dead for three years. And to top it off He comes back looking like he just got back from a war zone.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask Felix. How did he survive? Why didn't he contact me? Why was he outside Tolbi and why did he look beat up? Did mom and dad survive too?

All those questions and no answers only made the problem before her worse. Without realizing it she had cried until no more tears would come.

"Jenna…?" Mia sheepishly called out. She knew that Jenna was in no condition to fight but still…Maybe the poor girl could protect the sickbay.

Jenna who was startled out of her thoughts spun around and reached for her sword but kept herself from drawing it when she saw it was only Mia. Jenna took a deep breath and tried to calm the raging emotions inside of her. "Sorry…"

"Its alright," Mia said when she started breathing again. She looked out the door to see if any one was coming and then turned back to Jenna. "The ship is under attack and all of the ship defenders went up to repel the monsters."

"All of them?" Jenna asked as her eyes widened. "He took all of them and left no one to guard this area? What's he thinking! Monsters might slip by and get down here and kill the already injured crew men!"

"Relax!" Mia raised her voice slightly to get the ranting Jenna's attention. Once Jenna had settled down a little bit Mia smirked a little. "But since you're here I do have a guard for this place. And given the background you have your probably stronger then any of the fighters on board the Hydra."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jenna nodded. Then she looked over at her unconscious brother. "Who knows what'll happen before this is over."

Mia went to work setting up things she thought she might need as Jenna resumed her thoughts. Mia opened a drawer and pulled out bandages of all sorts and neatly set them on a table nearby.

"I hope I won't have to use this," Mia sighed as she pulled out a scalpel. Setting it on the table she noticed something was missing. "I have the bandages and other things to heal any thing short of a stabbed heart…Justin and Megan!"

"What?" Jenna again reached for her sword and looked around the room. Seeing that everything was in place Jenna sighed and relaxed a bit. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry…" Mia said as she looked out the door. "But my assistants Justin and Megan aren't here."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Jenna said as she sat down by Felix.

"I hope your right, Jenna," Mia sighed and went back to work.

Garret pushed his bike as far and fast as it would go. Isaac and Jenna were probably in trouble or worse. No! Garret berated himself. I can't give up hope yet! My friends wouldn't give up on me if I were in the same position!

Aaron had a slight problem keeping up with Garret but he tried his hardest. Garret wasn't always nice to him but Aaron knew that Garret and Kay still cared. And because he himself cared he went with them to what could be a very dangerous fight. But he didn't care how dangerous it was he'd do his best and make sure that everyone got out alive.

Kay was worried about how hard Garret was traveling. If they kept up this pace they'd be worn out before they got there and then they wouldn't be any help at all. But Garret knew what he was doing so she didn't say anything. She knew without her older brother telling her that she would have to keep an eye on Aaron. He was still small and relatively inexperienced. But then again so was she. But she wouldn't let that stop her.

And so the three siblings traveled toward the ship that carried their friends. Each one had different thoughts and feelings on the matter of what they might find up there but they all silently agreed that no matter what they found they would get the job done.

"Whoa!" Garret brought his bike to a stop followed by the other two.

"Garret, what is that thing?" Aaron's voice trembled slightly as he looked at the huge creature that was attacking the ship. Its pale skin was marred by scars and its cold yellow eyes were focused on the battle before it.

"I don't know," Garret shook his head. They couldn't just charge up there and fight…

"Lets go kill it!" Kay raced forward to the edge of the dock. "I'll blast it from here while you two go up there and help who ever is up there fighting it. Once your up there I'll join you!"

"Sounds like a plan, sis!" Aaron ran for the gang plank followed by Garret. He drew his short sword and hoped this idea would work.

Kay started firing beams at the kraken. The fist on missed but the second one his it square in the eye. It roared and turned toward the young mars adept. It sprayed water at her but she stepped to the side. She fired another beam hitting one of the tentacles.

"Alright!" Kay squealed in delight. "Now to get on the ship!"

Isaac was worn out. The two fighters he was with were about to drop and more sea birds kept coming. To make matters worse some jellyfish like monsters slipped into the ship and were very likely going to be causing trouble. He thrust his sword strait up and caught one of the many sea birds in the neck with it. If fell to the already bloody deck of the ship joining the corpses of the other monsters that had fallen before it.

"Isaac…" one of the two small fighters panted as he dodged a tentacle. "It looks bad…Maybe I should take Megan with me below decks…"

"Justin!" Megan cried out. "We can't just leave Isaac to fight alone!"

"You don't have to!" Aaron ran up to Isaac with a grin on his face. "We're here to help!"

"Aaron!" Isaac would've let his jaw drop but he was still fighting the ever growing amount of monsters. "What are you doing here!"

"He's going to help us fight, Isaac," Garret said as he ran up and joined the fray. He went strait for the kraken and started hacking at the tentacles. "Don't worry about Aaron! Kay will keep an eye on him!"

"That's right!" Kay said as she ran up to where Aaron was. Together Justin, Megan, Aaron, and Kay Went to work fighting the massive amount of monsters that were coming. "don't worry about these monsters! Go get the kraken!"

Isaac nodded and ran toward the kraken. Garret had the monster's attention as he was still hacking at the numerous tentacles. As he did the kids it had would drop to the ground and would get up and go help fight the smaller monsters. Isaac lunged forward and cut a deep gash across the front of the gargantuan beast. It roared in fury and hit Isaac with a blast of water sending the adept over the edge of the ship.

"That's not good…" Isaac muttered just before he fell into the Karagol sea.

Piers sighed as he swung his mace at the jellyfish monster that had decided the crew manning the helm was lunch. When it connected it turned into a puddle of water. Piers smirked as he turned it into a wall of ice by the door so the rest of them couldn't get in. He turned to the two kids that were trying to get the ships systems to respond.

"I'm getting no response from the engines!"

"I've gotten reports from several sections of the ship that monsters have slipped into the ship and are causing trouble. Three wounded personal are being escorted to the sick bay."

"What's that status of the main battle?" Piers turned to back to make sure nothing slipped by his ice wall.

"Most of the defense force was captured by the kraken and now about seventy percent of them have been freed. Thirty five percent are in top fighting condition."

"They aren't going to last much longer at this rate…" Piers sighed. "I need to get out there and help but that would leave the bridge open for the monsters to get through…"

"Sir! A message from the engine room!"

"Put it through!" Piers ordered.

"This is Rachel! We are under severe attack by monsters here in the engine room!" her voice crackled over the intercom as she continued. "If this continues the ship will sink! We need…"

"Rachel!" Piers shouted into the intercom. " Damn it! Get me the outside deck on a one way signal!"

"Alright sir!" one of the two kids replied after pushing some buttons for a moment. "Your on!"

"Isaac!" Piers said as the ice began to crack. "We need some men down in the engine room ASAP! I cannot get down there myself at the moment so its up to you and your group!"

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive, Sarah?" the boy behind the one of the counsels asked the girl next to him.

"I don't know, Boey," she replied shaking her head as she sighed. "But we made it through all the other attacks."

"We'll make it," Piers nodded. "We've come to far to give up now!"

The ice shattered letting the monsters in. Piers charged forward with his mace in hand and swung at the first monster that ha came up against.

"What?" Isaac cried out as he got back on the ship. How was he supposed to get to the engine room and still fight the kraken? Even with the help of Zack and part of his defense squad they were still having a hard time fighting the big monster before them. He couldn't just…wait a second!

"Aaron, Kay!" He shouted as he sliced one of the tentacles. "I want you two to get down to the engine room and help defend it! And watch where you aim your psyenergy down there!"

"We'll go to!" Justin shouted as he ran below deck. Kay, Aaron, and Megan were close behind him.

With that covered Isaac returned to fighting the kraken. He focused for a moment and forced the dust in the air to come together above the kraken's head. He packed together with his mind until it became to heavy for him to hold up. It fell into the kraken causing a fountain of green blood to spring up.

"Did we get it?" Garret asked as he gasped for air. Then it opened its good eye and glared at Isaac. "I guess not!"

It shot a thin pulse of water at Isaac. Momentarily shocked that his attack didn't kill it, Isaac was slow to move an the jet of water pierced his shoulder. He fell to the ground gritting his teeth. He was exhausted and wet and wasn't getting back up.

"Isaac!" Garret ran over to his fallen friend. Garret checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as he found one. "Zack, get Isaac to the sickbay! And take all your guys with you."

"But what about the kraken?" Zack protested.

"I'll finish up here!" Garret roared. "You just worry about getting Isaac and your men out of here."

Zack nodded and two kids ran over. Together they picked up Isaac and carried him off with Zack and two more kids in the lead. The other six followed behind as the made their was below deck.

Garret turned toward the kraken and sighed. It struggled to move as it attacked Garret. But because of the wound inflicted upon it by Isaac it's movements were sluggish. Garret easily dodged all of its attacks as he moved forward. He wasn't about let this thing get away with hurting his friends.

Kay and her little group followed Justin as he led them to the engine room. When they got there Aaron gasped. Two mechanics lay on the ground and Rachel had many cuts and bruises on her. Three lizard warriors stood over her ready to strike. Their green skin glistened in the dim light of the room. Rachel gripped her wrenches and was about to lunge forward when Kay hit one of the lizards with a fume attack. Rachel and the monsters all looked over at Kay.

"Justin, who are those two?" Rachel asked as she took a step back and tensed.

"Relax," Justin smiled. "They came here with Garret to help fend off the monsters,"

"Aaron, Justin, Megan," Kay said keeping her eyes focused on the lizard warriors. "Get those two unconscious kids out of here!"

"Right!" they nodded and made their way over the fallen workers as Kay and Rachel started to fight the lizard warriors. Once they'd gotten them Aaron led the way as Justin and Megan carried the kids out.

"Now with them out of the way I can cut loose," Kay said as she slipped behind one of the lizard fighters. She put the palm of her hand to the back of the monster and hit it with a point blank beam attack that pierced it and hit the second lizard fighter. The first one down clutching the hole in its gut. The second one turned toward Kay.

"Likewise!" Rachel smirked as she raced right up to the lizard warrior she was fighting. Hw swung out at her but she rolled to the side and caused a spike of stone to come up underneath the green monster. It skewered it and made it rise up off the ground. It shattered letting the now dead monster fall to the ground in a bloody mess.

Kay dodged the blades of the last lizard fighter as it tried to slice her. She stepped forward to dodge one of the blades and thrust her staff up into its chin with both hands sending it up into the air. She then pointed a finger at the beast and fired a beam through its head.

"Nice job," Rachel said as she walked over to Kay. "I'm Rachel by the way."

"I'm Kay," Kay turned and smiled. "You didn't do to bad yourself."

"I suppose this is your first time aboard the Hydra…" Rachel sighed. What a time to get guests. "Its usually a lot cleaner…"

"I understand," Kay nodded. "I'm just glad I got here when I did."

"Well…since you here…" Rachel trailed off looking away. She never liked asking for help but there was no way she was going to be able to clean this all up herself. "Could you…help…me clean up this mess?"

"Alright…" Kay sighed and began helping Rachel move the corpses of the lizard men.

"Jenna," Mia sighed as she carefully set one kid's arm. "Could you pass me that splint kit?"

Jenna went over to the table and grabbed the item Mia wanted and gave it to her. Then she went back to sitting by Felix. She wished there was something she could do. But all she could do was sit there and watch as he was probably dieing before her.

"Mia!" Zack burst into the room. "Isaac needs immediate medical attention!"

"What happened!" Jenna raced forward and picked up the young boy. "How did he get hurt? Why weren't you helping him?"

"I…was…" Zack managed to choke out those words as he struggled feebly against Jenna's grip.

"Jenna," Mia put her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "He did what he could. Please set him down."

Jenna glared at Zack for a moment before setting him down and taking a deep breath. She glanced over at the kids that were bringing Isaac in and had to keep herself from screaming and toasting Zack. The wound in Isaac's shoulder was bleeding profusely and he looked pale.

"Get him on that table now!" Mia said as she gathered the supplies that she needed. Then she closed the curtain so she could operate without anybody getting to close. "I wish Justin and Megan were here…"

Garret cut off the last of the kraken's tentacles. He smiled as it roared and started to slip away. Then he realized it going to run away to heal and try again another day.

"Your not getting away!" Garret shouted as he ran forward. He jumped into the air and sliced open the kraken letting it's innards pour over the deck of the ship. Garret covered his nose as his eyes began to water due to the stench of the dead kraken. He pushed it into the water and sighed as some of the kids were coming back out. He noticed that they seemed to be immune to the smell. Either that or they were just really good at hiding how they felt.

"Did he really slay the kraken?" a gruff voice from the docks asked as if it was unconvinced.

"I saw him myself I did!" a younger feminine voice squealed.

Garret walked over to the edge of the boat as the crew began its cleanup of the hydra. He saw two people when he looked down. One was an old man in simple black clothes. His hair and beard were white and he used a cane to help him walk. The other person was a girl that looked about ten years of age. Her clothes consisted of a white dress with matching shoes. The two people looked unusually wealthy for the docks and made Garret wonder what they were doing in a place like this.

"Ho there young sir!" the old man turned to face Garret with a frown. "Is it true that the kraken was just killed?"

"Yeah, its true," Garret nodded as the young girl started jumping up and down with delight.

"I told you he killed it, grandpa!" the girl squealed again much to Garret's dislike. "He's a hero! He's a hero!"

"Now Lydia!" her grandfather said sternly. "I don't think he was the only one that fought the terrible sea beast. His companions should get some of the credit too."

"But grandfather…" Lydia started to pout but Garret cut her off.

"Listen," he started slightly annoyed. "I have a friend who was badly injured by the kraken during the fight. He was also the one who did the most damage to the kraken! Not to mention the crew of this ship helped in the battle too! Now I won't let some little girl with a lot of money sit here and make me a hero because I was the one who dealt the final blow!"

Lydia visibly flinched as Garret's speech punched plenty of holes in her logic, pride, and ego. She stifled some tears and sighed. "I'm…sorry…"

"Please forgive her, young warrior," the old man stepped forward and looked at Garret with a pleading look. "She didn't mean to insult or belittle you friends."

"Its alright," Garret shook his head and took a deep breath. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I need to go check on my friend so I guess I'll see you two later, alright?"

"Wait!" Lydia shouted as Garret turned away. "I never got your name!"

"I'm Garret of Vale," he replied tiredly as he disappeared below deck.

"Hey, grandpa!" Lydia got a gleam in her eyes. "I have an idea for tomorrow!"

Piers sighed as he slipped on his white shirt. His hair was wet from the shower he'd just taken. It had been a few hours since Garret had finished off the kraken. The crew, however, seemed like they had been broken. And in a sense they were. The monsters that had slipped in had done a great deal of damage to the ship. And Isaac was in the sickbay receiving treatment for the wound he received.

"Piers?" Rachel came walking into his room. She looked around the darkened room but didn't find the captain of the Hydra. "Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here," Piers said as he sat down. "What do you need, Rachel?"

"Its about the crew…" Rachel started trying to keep her emotions in check. "Most of them are afraid of what is going to happen next. I tried to talk them out of it but even Zack has lost hope."

"It will probably be like this for awhile," Piers replied. "At least until Isaac recovers."

"That may take awhile," Mia said entering the room. "Whatever the kraken did it went all the way through. And he's lost a lot of blood."

"We have to do something!" Rachel blurted out. "I can't stand to see my friends and family like this!"

"Right now everyone is tired including yourself," Mia said calmly to Rachel much like a mother explains something to a child. "Lets get some sleep and decide on what to do tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mia," Piers said standing up. "I'm sure the crew will be feeling a little bit better after getting some rest."

"…Alright," Rachel sighed as she left to room looking slightly dejected.

Above as the crew of the Hydra rested a man stood on the roof of the building. His light blue hair ruffled slightly in the breeze as he stared down at the ship.

"So they beat my pet," he smirked as he turned to walk away. He knew Felix was in there but something told him it wasn't time to strike. Besides there was more then one way to skin a cat. His plans were about to come t fruition and they wouldn't be able to stop it once it begun.

Those around the building swore they heard a man's laughter on the top of one of the warehouses.

And that wraps up this chapter. This is the longest chapter of the story thus far and I hope you all enjoyed this. Again if you think there is something I need to improve on (which there always is) or I made a mistake somewhere in the story just let me know.

Don't hit your head on the way out. 


	4. Party Crashers

Hello again. For those of you tuning in Isaac, Garret and Jenna were hired to protect a Lemurian ship pulling into the harbor. Shortly after that Piers, captain of the ship, found and brought Felix back to the ship. After that the kraken attacked with some monsters and through the combined effort of Isaac's group, Piers' crew, and Garret's siblings they were able to kill the kraken and repel the monsters.

Now to the reviewers.

Lucky Star25: Yes it looks like its going to be Vale shipping. I'm glad that you like the story enough to come back for more.

Meneil: I feel for you Mene. My siblings have dragged me away from the stories I was reading in mid chapter quite a bit. And they always seem to wait until the best part of the chapter too…

I like to try out new things when I'm writing. So when I noticed that they were hardly ever mentioned I had to act. Those are characters with a lot of potential in stories. As for Ivan well…I can't say much or it'll ruin the plot.

Thanks for the advice. I'll try to add more detail. And I kind of like the longer reviews. They usually have something important to say if they are making it kinda long.

I'm sorry for the long wait for the update. Here it is though so enjoy.  
Chapter 3 Party Crashers

A man with light blue hair walked down the dark corridors of the palace. He was called to a meeting by Conservato and if he missed it his plans were going to be blown out of the water. He wore a simple back shirt and pants and his azure eyes were focused on the door at the end of the corridor.

"I've been waiting," a man said from the back of the pitch black room as the light haired man entered the room. "Alex of Imil."

"Why did you call me here, Conservato?" Alex asked evenly. He already knew why but to keep up his façade he asked anyway.

"That kraken was a prototype of our aquatic genetics research and development," Conservato replied angrily. "It took us six years to develop it! And you let a bunch of kids kill it!"

"For a good reason I assure you," Alex said as he closed the door behind him. "I needed to test the strength of those 'kids' before I could make my next move."

"But why the kraken!" Conservato shouted. "You could've used your own monsters!"

"No…" Alex shook his head. "If I played my trump card to soon you'd lose your chance at becoming king of Lemuria and you and your fellow conspirators would be hung not by Hydros but by the people you've deceived."

Conservato's body shook with rage at the brazen comments of Alex. But Alex had a very good point. He took a deep breath and calmed down some. "So what's our next move?"

"I need to go attend to some things," Alex smirked to himself. "You have a party to go crash…"

Jenna still sat in the sickbay but she was asleep by Felix. Mia was asleep on the floor by her desk. Felix stirred a bit as he slowly came to. He opened his eyes and looked around. And to his surprise and maybe horror he saw Jenna sitting by the bed. He wasn't sure just what he was feeling anymore. His mouth hung open as his brain computed how she got here. After all wasn't he in Prox?

Wait…didn't Agatio try to kill him? And what happened to Karst? He wasn't going to find any if he stayed in bed. He quietly got out of bed and looked for his sword. He found it in it's sheath laying on the ground next to his bed.

"I'll be back…" he whispered to Jenna. He turned to leave when he heard Jena moan. Realizing time was short he quickly moved out the door. He turned down a hallway and began his search for the exit to where ever he was.

Jenna woke up as the door closed. She looked around groggily and noticed that Felix was gone. She got up and tripped over her own feet falling with a loud crash that woke Mia up. Jenna got back up and made her way to the door.

"Jenna…?" Mia looked up at the agitated mars adept. "What's wrong…?"

"Felix is gone!" Jenna snapped as she left through the door. She started looking through the ship with Mia hot on her heels. "Where is he!"

"You have to calm down," Mia said calmly. "Panicking isn't going to solve anything."

Jenna spun around and in her rage almost hit Mia. Realizing what she almost did Jenna looked down at the ground. Mia put a hand one her friend's shoulder and smiled. Jenna glanced up and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Jenna whispered as she started crying. "I just wanted him to stay…to be here as my older brother like before…"

"Its alright," Mia pulled Jenna into a hug. "He'll be back."

"How do you know?" Jenna asked slightly annoyed. "How do you know he won't go out there and get himself killed or worse…what if he decided not to come back!"

"He cared for you before the accident right?"

"Well, yes…" Jenna responded slowly.

"I don't think that would change just because you got separated for three years," Mia smiled as she let go of Jenna.

"Then why'd he leave?" Jenna frowned.

"He probably needed to find out where he was or maybe he needed fresh air and a chance to stretch his legs," Mia replied as she glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"I guess your right…" Jenna sighed. She whipped away her tears and stretched a little bit as she yawned. Then her stomach rumbled loud enough for both of them to hear causing Jenna to blush slightly in embarrassment. "Up for breakfast?"

"Garret!" Torch shouted. He hated this one job. Every time Garret needed to get up he was the one called to do the deed. Why? Because he wakes up swinging sometimes. "If you don't wake up I don't get to see Cannon!"

"Put a sock in it…" Garret moaned as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Don't make me use my ultimate weapon…" Torch threatened. Garret's only response was a snore. Torch sighed as he dove into his recorded voice program. This one always does the trick!

"Last warning Garret," Torch smirked on the screen as much as he could. Garret's snores only got louder so Torch decided it was time to have some fun.

"Garret…" Jenna's voice came seductively over the speaker that was built into the hand held device. "I need you…"

"What!" Garret sat up fast knocking his head against the ceiling of the small room. He fell back holding his forehead and groaned. Then he threw a sock at the laughing program that had played Jenna's voice.

"Your face was priceless!" Torch couldn't stop laughing. He even managed to get a few pictures. Garret growled and got up. He threw his shirt on and stretched.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"…Did you have to use Jenna's voice?"

"Would prefer Isaac's then? Because I can do that instead if you like."

Garret stared at Torch for a moment. Then Garret let an evil smile make its way across his face. He picked up Torch and walked out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" the small red creature asked indignantly as Garret's smirk only grew bigger.

"I'm going to get those sound files deleted!" Garret exclaimed as he proceeded down a complex set of corridors to where the cafeteria was. "And don't even think about making backups! First, however, I'm going to eat."

Piers woke up and just laid in bed. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. What exactly he didn't know. He finally hopped out of bed and went to look out a nearby window. To his surprise it looked like a bunch of people were getting stuff together on the docks. It was just barely dawn so all he could see were the shadows of the people and things they were moving. Then he noticed that all the lights around that area of the docks were off.

"So that's it…" Piers smiled. Things weren't going to as bad as he thought. He went and turned on a light as he went to the sink. He splashed his face with some cold water to wake himself up. He was about to start some tea when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Piers called out as he started heating the water. He pulled out a plain wooden box that looked very old. The door opened and Rachel came in. She stifled a yawn as she came in and took a seat on a chair by the window. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No…" Rachel sighed. She glanced around warily with her green eyes as if to expect another attack. But Pier's flight from Lemuria had been nothing less then a war. And these kids had been caught in the middle.

"Something on your mind then?" Piers opened the old box and pulled out two small bags of paper that fit into the palm of his hand. He put his finger into the heating water for a moment before pulling it back out and shaking his head.

"I can't understand why you're hounded like this," Rachel said firmly. "You left Lemuria like your ordered by Conservato. We hadn't caused any trouble for Lemuria or Conservato and he still sent his kraken after us!"

"You don't understand…" Piers shook his head and checked the water again. This time he found it satisfactory. He pulled down two ceramic cups and filled them with hot steamy water. He put one bag in each cup and walked over to the table by Rachel. He set a cup down by her and took a seat at the other end of the table. "When I was told to leave it wasn't just Lemuria I was told to leave. I was told to live in fear because I would be hunted until I was dead."

"And yet you still let us sail with you?" Rachel stared as she took the ceramic cup. "Why? If you knew you were being hunted by people and things with the intention to kill you then why did you bring us?"

"Would you have preferred it back at Izumo where you parents abused you and you had no one to talk to?" Piers asked as a took a sip of his drink. He stared at Rachel with his gold eyes and it made her shift uncomfortably.

Flashback

I came into the house with the bread dad wanted. It was messy as dad never cleaned up. I slipped of my sandals and was on my way into the living room when I tripped over our white cat Fluffy. I fell down on top of the bread pressing it flat.

"Rachel," dad called out. He came around the corner scowling with a beer in hand. He reached down and picked me up. Looking down he saw the now flat bread. "Did you do that?"

"Yes…" I sighed and braced myself for what I knew was going to happen next. He put his beer down and began beating me. When he finished I lay on the ground bleeding and moaning in pain.

"Don't do it again!" He stormed off with his beer leaving me on the ground. There was no point to trying to talk to him to tell him it was an accident…that I could get more…I got up tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked outside and into the hell that was the slums of Izumo. Gangs took what they wanted and killed any that got in there way. It didn't occur to me that I'd never see my family again. After today I'd be on the run from bigger things but I'd have a home…one I could enjoy living in.

End Flashback

"I helped you because it was the right thing to do," Piers continued after a moment of silence. "Not because I was trying to put you in danger. And you're the one that wanted to stay."

"Because I had nowhere to go!" Rachel snapped. All of his comments, while well intended, struck a soft spot in Rachel's heart. "Where would I have gone? What would I have done for food or shelter? Who'd have take me in? I was only ten years old and you had expected me to survive on my own in a foreign land and around foreign people that I didn't even know existed!"

"I wouldn't have asked you to if I didn't think you could," Piers replied calmly. This was not a conversation he wanted to have right after waking up but he'd already avoided it for far to long. He sighed before continuing. "And I realize now that it was a mistake to ask you to stay. But remember, you can leave whenever you choose to. That is the deal I made with each member of this crew."

"And you'll get the same answer from each and every one of us!" Rachel stood up and glared at Piers. She walked over to him so that they were face to face before she continued. "Through thick and thin, life or death we have pledged to follow you. Not you or Mia or Isaac or anyone or anything will change that! You helped us when we needed it so now let us help you in your time of need."

Piers smiled as his mechanic had finished her speech. That was why he liked Rachel. Because no matter what happened she was always willing to speak her mind. Whether or not anyone wanted to hear what she had to say didn't matter. One way or another they did end up listening.

"Well if that's the case then I have one order for the crew," Piers' smile grew broader. He was going to have fun with this little…diversion outside.

"And what would our captain's order be?" Rachel was nervous about the smile Piers wore on his face. He'd only smiled like that when they'd gone in to rescue Mia. Of course she wouldn't let her nervousness show.

"When the opportunity presents itself I want you and the rest of the crew of the Hydra to enjoy yourselves!" Piers stood and put one foot on the chair he'd been sitting in and pointed out the window to where the people were busy moving things.

"Aye, aye sir!" Rachel giggled at the pose Piers had taken as she mock saluted him. She turned and walked out of the room still giggling. Before Piers could sit down however the door burst open and Felix walked in.

"I was wondering when you'd swing by," Piers said as he took a sip of his tea. 

Felix who was startled by Piers' knowledge of his escape stood there dumbly for a moment before regaining his senses. He cautiously came over to the table where Piers now sat and took a seat himself. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Where am I?" Felix asked breaking the silence the permeated the room.

"Your on the Hydra," Piers replied his face a blank. "I am Captain Piers and I brought you here after the two people you were with left."

"What!" Felix almost jumped out of his chair to go and throttle the Lemurian. "You let Agatio take Karst and did nothing!"

"You were severely injured and needed medical attention," Piers said as he watched the young man on the other side of the table fume. When he'd gotten there Agatio, or so he assumed, was pulling Karst, again he assumed, from the wreckage of an armored truck and Felix was on the ground. He had heard Agatio say that the brown haired boy before him was dead. "If I had intervened then you'd be dead right now unable to do anything about it."

"…" Felix had to admit Piers had a point there. But what was he to do now? He couldn't waltz right up and say 'Hey guys I'm home!' No, they'd shoot him on sight because they would think that he was a monster masquerading as him. All because Agatio said he was dead and proved it by coming back with Karst who at that point would lend credence to the story. Of course this could be played to his advantage as well.

"How long would it take you to get me to Prox?" Felix asked as he glanced out the window. He had to hurry before it was to late.

"I'm sorry to say that I've never heard of Prox," Piers replied apologetically. "And even if I knew where it was I couldn't take you for at least another week."

"What?" Felix jumped up and began pacing back and forth. "There has to be a way to get there before its to late…"

"None of the other ships here would know how to get there either," Piers said as he stood up. "So why don't you stay here and spend some time with your sister while your wounds finish recovering. I'm sure she'd really like that. And it'll prove your not a brain eating zombie like some of the crew thinks you are."

"I know I've survived quite a few near death experiences and been called a lot of things because of it but I've never been called a zombie," Felix remarked dryly.

"Some interesting things are going to happen today so be ready," Piers warned Felix as he pointed out the window. Felix went over to have a look himself. He stared out looking for anything that seemed out of place. Then he noticed all the workers working tin the dark. His trained eyes pierced through some of the dark and he noticed some of the things that were being moved were not the usual cargo.

"Fire works?" Felix turned to Piers with a look of puzzlement. "Why?"

"The kraken is dead," Piers sighed instead of smiled however. "But its only the beginning…"

"What?" Felix couldn't hear the last part as Piers had been mumbling. Piers walked over to the window and ignored the question he'd been asked.

"Even though we just met I want to tell you something," the Lemurian captain said as he still faced the window. The reflection in the window showed a haggard Piers who looked like a heavy burden was placed on his shoulders. "But first you have to promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready to tell them."

Felix looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it. If he promised to keep the secret then the curiosity that was building in him would be satisfied. But that also meant that he would have to live with what might be a really dark secret for the rest of his life. Of course if he declined the his curiosity would keep him up at night until he found out what the secret was. He sighed as he leveled his gaze upon Piers and sighed.

"Alright, let's hear it."

Aaron sighed as he sat in the crow's nest. He was one of maybe three people who didn't get hurt or expend all of their energy in the battle against the kraken. So he got stuck with the guard detail. He replaced Zack at about two in the morning and had been up here since. Although why he had to guard the ship when there were boats patrolling the harbor armed with state of the art radar, sonar, and psyenergy pacers he had no clue. He stifled a yawn as he stood up and stretched his stiff legs.

The sound of metal colliding with metal rang out catching the young mars adept's attention. He drew his sword after he climbed down the ladder and looked around. Clang! He spun around as it was behind him.

"Who's out there?" Aaron asked nervously as he took a step forward. Clang! Again it was behind him causing him to spin around. Clang! This time Aaron took a deep breath. He wasn't hearing any footsteps between the sounds so there must be more then one opponent. Clang! Clang! They were getting faster and closer. Still no footsteps were heard and Aaron desperately searched for the perpetrators that were making the noise. Clang! "Show yourselves! All of you!"

"Your clever little kid…" a raspy voice called out from the dark. "But you cannot hope to beat us all."

"I'm not little!" Aaron cried out. He raised his sword with one hand and looked up at it as he turned all the way around. He stopped when he saw a pair of eyes leering at him from behind a stack of boxes. He had a plan and he knew it would work. "This is your last warning. Leave now or else."

"Or else what? You'll poke us with that toothpick?" The one behind the box sneered as the others laughed at the comment they thought was funny. It only served to anger Aaron. He was scared but no one got away with insulting his ability to fight.

"It's your loss!" Aaron cried out as he focused. He'd been told that ten year olds shouldn't worry about their psyenergy. They were to young to fully control it and if they tried to hard they might fry their brains. But Aaron hadn't listened. He didn't want Garret to think he was weak because he let his sister do all the helping. He'd honed his abilities for the past two years and was fairly confident that he could win the battle with what little he had.

He moved the box on top of the stack and let it fall on the hidden foe. It made a sickening thud as it crushed its head between the heavy box and the metal floor they were about to fight on. The laughing immediately stopped as two figures made their way out of the shadow. One was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black pants. The other one wore no shirt but also wore the black pants. Both had swords strapped to their sides.

"Now we'll make you pay!" the one with the shirt said as the both drew their swords. Aaron started to panic as he took a step back. He had trained using a dummy and a stick. Now he had a real sword and these were real men. And they had real swords too. "Any last words shrimp?"

"Y-yeah…" Aaron stuttered as he stalled to look for that last elusive option. He glanced around and noticed that the man without a shirt was right between a box and the railing. He gained more confidence as he could take another one out. "I hope your good a swimming."

"What?" the comment caught both men off guard. It gave Aaron enough time to focus his psyenergy into the box. It began to move which horrified both men. It pushed the shirtless one over the side of the ship and the other one just stared at the box that now stood in place of his friend.

"I can still beat…you…" the man stopped halfway in his sentence as he noticed the sadistic grin on Aaron's face. It was the kind of sadistic grin that was followed by much pain and ended with death. The man gulped and took a step back as the air seemed to move only around Aaron.

"Your lucky I felt generous…" Aaron said in a low tone as the sadistic smile grew. "If I wanted to I could have made all of your hearts explode!"

"Ahh!" the man ran off the ship waving his hands in the air over his head. Aaron watched as the man ran around crying out about a sadistic kid until the Tolbi guards came and arrested him. Aaron smiled letting the grin fall from his face.

"Where did you learn that one?" Zack's voice startled Aaron and he spun around ready to slice whatever was behind him. Realizing it was only Zack the young adept lowered his sword. "That smile almost freaked me out."

"I developed it to use on my sister when she was terrorizing my room," Aaron stated proudly puffing out his chest slightly. "It works every time too."

"Your going to have to teach me how to do that some time," Zack said as he leaned against the railing to watch the sun begin rising. "There were so many times that would have come in handy…"

"If I do teach you it won't exactly be like mine," Aaron said leaning next to Zack.

"How come?"

"Because everyone puts their own twist to it."

"Oh…well could you still teach me?" Zack looked over at Aaron with wide shining eyes.

"I suppose I could but you have to promise me that you won't use it on anyone on the ship," Aaron smirked. If this is what Garret goes through every time he goes on one of these missions then he was clearly insane. But then again he wouldn't have his brother any other way.

"I promise!" Zack said as jumped up and down. Usually he acted like an adult and was serous and all that adult stuff but there were times when he was able to act like a kid. He jumped at every chance no matter how dire the situation.

Kay opened her eyes and sat up. She moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She must've rolled off the bed. Does the floor have to be so damn hard? Getting up she looked at the room she was currently bunking in. It was Rachel's but she slept in the engine room most of the time and the room came with two beds so Rachel said she could stay in her room until it was time for Kay to leave. Kay had readily agreed and the first thing she had done was shower then sleep.

"I wonder what is going to happen now," Kay said to no one in particular as she dug around in her bag for clothes. A few minuets later she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a sleeveless red shirt. She exited the room and began wandering aimlessly around the ship looking around and enjoying the peaceful quiet the place seem to hold. That was until she bumped into a very depressed mars adept.

"Watch where…" Kay cut herself off as she noticed it was Jenna. The older mars adept didn't seem to notice that Kay had bumped into her and continued walking. "Jenna!"

"What?" Jenna turned around now that she'd been snapped back to reality. She glanced around and ascertained her surroundings quickly before turning her attention back to Kay. "What do you need?"

"You were wondering around in a trance," Kay said looking concernedly at Jenna. "What's wrong?"

Jenna sighed as she leaned up against a wall. "Felix is gone again…"

"I am?" Felix stepped around the corner. "As far as I can tell I'm still here with all my pieces attached."

"Felix!" Jenna ran forward and hugged her older brother so hard he thought his back might break. And then she let go so her brother could breath. After a moments silence she punched him. Hard enough to cause Felix to stagger back. He stood there rubbing his cheek where he got hit.

"You left me all alone…" Jenna started to cry. At this point Kay was ready to leave. No one noticed as she slipped away leaving the two siblings along. "You didn't even try to tell me you were alive! All this time I thought you had died! I was finally getting over what happened and you come back!"

"Jenna…I couldn't tell you…" Felix looked away as Jenna glared at him.

"Why not!" It was taking all of Jenna's will power to keep herself from throwing herself into her brother's arms and just cry.

"Because the people I worked for after the accident wouldn't let me!" Felix snapped. It was frustrating to see Jenna like this and her interrogation wasn't helping matters any. And of course Agatio's tricking Karst still plagued his mind as well as Piers' secret. It was all to much to take in all at once.

"So work to precedence over your own sister!" Jenna's jaw practically hit the floor. This wasn't the Felix she knew. This wasn't the Felix that would find a way to skip the things he wanted to do if she needed help.

This Felix was a monster.

"It didn't take precedence over you!" Felix was now shouting. "It was my job to find all the secret labs that made the monsters! I took the job because I was worried about you! I may not have been here but I was trying…"

Jenna felt really bad now. Not only was she wrong but she had thought he was a monster. He wasn't allowed to contact her because he was destroying these labs that created the monsters. Almost immediately all her feelings of anger and sorrow left her and it looked like a visible weight was lifted off of her. She hugged Felix again and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Felix said as he wrapped his arms around his sister. Life must have been really hard for her without him there. But he was back now. "I didn't mean to leave you alone like that…"

Piers sat in his room with his eyes closed. He could have been mistaken for a statue except for his breathing. He took deep breaths, inhale slowly… exhale slowly…

"Piers?" Mia poked her head into the room and quickly glanced around until she saw the Lemurian sitting on his bed his legs crossed taking deep breaths.

"Come in, Mia," Piers said as he opened his eyes. Dawn now filtered in the window. He got up and walked over to a chair. Mia sat down and looked up at Piers. "How long have we traveled together Mia?"

"A little over a year now…why?" Mia looked at him quizzically. Something was wrong and it was easy to tell that it was as very bad kind of wrong.

"We might not be able to be together for much longer," Piers sighed glancing out the window.

"W-what do you mean?" Mia was blushing at the last comment but tried to ignore it.

"Events have been set in motion…" Piers shook his head. "Soon… very soon events will spiral out of control and the whole world will be on the brink of destruction."

"By what…?" Mia had never heard Piers like this. He was always hopeful and happy…but now he seemed like he'd lost all hope and the sorrow he felt was finally crushing him. It scared Mia to see Piers like this.

"When I contacted Hamma," Piers started to explain as he watched all the workers on the docks hide, "She told me about a vision she had. In her vision a boy with brown hair would be found and brought back. After the boy was brought back a powerful creature would attack. It would be defeated and those that feared the creature would celebrate.

Then an old man appeared and he carried with him ill tidings. The brown haired boy would try to fix the problem the old man put before him. But around the boy's arms and legs were strings. A shadow above would move the strings with words and the boy would move.

Four great fires from the north came down to also fix the problem. The first two would do some bad things to fix the problem. A group of people would rise up and stop them. One of the great fires was very evil and controlled the last great fire. Together the second set of fires would try to stop the boy. But the boy would free the controlled fire and together they put out the evil fire.

Then four orbs, each a different color, floated around the boy. He took them to four points on Weyard leaving an orb at each point. Every time he left an orb behind it disappeared and was replaced by a giant sphere of energy. When he had placed the orbs at the four locations a beam of light shot from each one. The shadow went to where the four beams were converging and absorbed the energy that was being formed by the four beams."

"Felix must be the brown haired kid in the vision!" Mia said in shock.

"And the powerful creature was the kraken," Piers nodded as he looked over at Mia. "And the people are coming out to celebrate."

Mia got up and looked out the window and indeed they were going to celebrate. Fireworks were set up on the rooftops and some of the ships. A stage had been set up and stalls lined the docks where they hadn't the previous day. "Then that means…"

"Yes," again Piers nodded. "Although Hamma said that the visions she sees are only what might come to pass. I think this one is going to come true."

"Then lets do something about it," Mia said turning back to Piers.

"What do you mean?"

"While Felix is off trying to fix whatever the problem is lets find that shadow!" Mia exclaimed as the rest of her plan suddenly dawned on Piers.

"And if we find it then we can sever the strings and keep it from absorbing the power…" Piers stroked his chin as he thought it over. "Sounds like a good idea. We'll start tomorrow then."

"Why tomorrow?" Mia asked as she glanced back out the window. Then it dawned on her.

"I want to let the crew relax before everything goes to hell," Piers stated as he headed for the door. "I have to make one announcement then we can all relax some."

"What will you do?" Mia asked as Piers opened the door.

"I don't know…" he frowned for a moment before continuing, "I guess I'll stay up here."

"If you've got nothing planned how about you take me down to the party?" Mia asked not meeting Piers' gaze.

"…Alright," Piers nodded and smiled.

"I'll be ready shortly," Mia said as she slipped by Piers and ran for her room. Once she was around the corner she rested her back against the wall and took a deep breath to slow her beating heart. She liked Piers as more then a friend but he put his responsibility to his crew before personal matters. This time was different.

He accepted.

That one simple action made Mia feel happier then she'd felt in a long time. Now a problem struck Mia's feelings of happiness. She had no idea what to do next. During her time in Imil she healed the sick and wounded. She didn't worry herself about a relationship. People needed help and she was going help as many of them as she could. It took a lot of time and energy to see people walk out of her clinic with a smile on their faces with their friends and family.

That was before Alex showed up. The man that forever changed her life. He walked in looking for a job one day and she readily gave it to him. Soon she had fallen for him and he had fallen for her. Together they were happy until he disappeared for a couple of days. Mia was really worried but kept healing people until he came back.

"Mia?" Kay was waving her hand in front of Mia trying to get the healer's attention.

"What is it!" Mia suddenly shouted while blushing. Then she realized she shouted. "Sorry."

"Don't do that!" Kay snapped. She glared at Mia and took a deep breath to get herself under control. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mia asked as she checked her arms and legs. "I'm still in one piece."

"You were staring into space," Kay sighed as she leaned on the wall opposite from Mia and grinned. "And from the blush on your face you were thinking about someone special."

"Well…I…" Mia stuttered. Kay's teasing had embarrassed the young healer and she couldn't get the words out.

"I bet I know who it is," Kay said slyly her red eyes flashed with mischief. "Its Piers! It has to be him!"

At this Mia's already crimson face turned three shades darker and she turned away. All she could manage in response was a muffled groan. Kay beamed with triumph as Mia did her best to hid her face.

"Its alright, Mia," Kay said letting the grin drop from her face. "You shouldn't be ashamed for the way your feeling."

"But its embarrassing…"

"Have you asked him out yet?"

"Yes," Mia suddenly looked at Kay with wide eyes. "Were going later today but now that he's taking me I'm not sure what to do next!"

"I'll help you," Kay's grin returned.

Three hours later…

"Alright captain," The dark haired boy turned to face Piers. "Your on!"

"Thanks, Boey," Piers picked the mic sitting on the arm of his chair and tapped it a couple of times to see if it was working.

"This is captain Piers speaking," Piers always opened the announcements like that so that the crew would stop talking and listen. "I have a few announcements. First is due to the kraken attack we will be stuck in the harbor a bit longer then we expected."

Both Sarah and Boey moaned at this as was most of the crew across the ship. Piers waited a few moments before continuing. "But I've gotten word that our stay here is free and they are willing to give us all the parts we need to fix the Hydra at a very low price."

Both kids on the bridge would've fallen over if they hadn't been seated behind their respective computers. Both spun around and stared at Piers. The captain merely nodded with a smile as the cheer the crew gave off could be heard all over the ship.

"Also!" Piers' smile grew. He was going to make sure everyone enjoyed this little event. "I'm ordering all hands to leave the ship and head on down to the party immediately! I want you all to enjoy yourselves and try to stay out of trouble!"

"Does that mean us too?" Sarah asked as she found the ability to speak again. She wasn't sure what was going on but it sounded good.

"Of course," Piers nodded as he stood up and headed for the door.

"But what about the ship…?" Boey asked as he, too, stood up.

"I think you all need to enjoy yourselves while you can," Piers said his gold eyes glanced around the room as if looking for something. "We can always repair her after the festivities are over."

Felix leaned against the railing of the ship as the crew made their way down the gangplank and over to the party. He didn't feel much like celebrating. Come to think about it he never felt like celebrating. Everything had gone right for these kids in the end and he didn't feel like spoiling their fun.

He sighed as he looked to the north. Vale had been his home for most of his life but he'd grown attached to Prox and the people who lived there. Most of them anyway. He'd spent many nights just listening to the elder tell stories about the hero's of Prox with Menardi and her sister Karst. Afterwards Karst would talk about wanting to be like the heroes of old. Menardi would always respond by saying 'To be like the heroes of old you have to give up all you have and do what needs to be done' and then rest her hand on Karst's shoulder.

"Felix," Jenna said stepping forward with Isaac right behind her. His shoulder was bandaged and he still looked really tired but he still smiled. "I thought you'd be down there relaxing some."

"I don't think I should…" Felix replied. If Jenna was anything like the Jenna he knew three years ago the there was going to be trouble.

"C'mon Felix!" Jenna grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the party. Isaac followed after the siblings laughing and all three of them were already having fun. There was a crowd of sailors, some of which were already drunk, waiting at the end of the gang plank waiting for the heroes that slew the kraken.

Isaac tried his best not to bump into people as doing so sent jolts of pain down his arm. Mia may have healed it with psyenergy but it still hurt and would be bandaged for the next week while it healed the rest of the way on its own.

Felix followed Jenna as she made her way to the buffet. His stomach rumbled as he caught the scent of food. He picked up his pace and made it to the table in time to see Jenna pile meat on top of some noodles and pour some kind drink into a glass with ice. He noticed Isaac was close behind him and Jenna was already digging into what she'd grabbed.

The table was long and there was lots of foods from various restaurants, bakeries, and homes. The smells of all the different food would make anyone's stomach growl with hunger. At the ends of the table were smaller tables with different drinks. Most noticeably of which was the barrel of Ale that was quickly being drained by sailors and other people who were still showing up.

Felix hastily grabbed a plate full of meat, noodles, and bread and took a seat next to his sister. By the time he'd sat down Jenna was sitting back down with a second helping.

"Such a ravenous appetite," Felix said watching her tear into her second helping of food like there was no tomorrow. If he wasn't careful then his food might become her next helping. He was surprised to find out just how hungry he was.

"I was so worried about you that I didn't eat," Jenna stopped eating long enough to reply to Felix before continuing to clean her plate. Felix ate just as fast as Jenna as he was also really hungry.

"Don't let her fool you Felix," Isaac said as he sat down next to Jenna. "She always eats like this."

"I do not!" Jenna exclaimed as her face turned red.

"Then why do I have to go buy food every other day?" Isaac replied playfully.

"Isaac," Jenna replied with a smirk. "And what about some habits I could mention? Like I dunno… your collection of…"

"Hey!" Isaac blurted out his face now turning red with embarrassment. "I only told Felix about the one he was watching!"

Felix watched the two go back and forth with fascination. There was once a time he was so sick of the bickering that he'd leave and find something else to do. Now he had missed it so much that he couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey," a group of seven men walked up to where the three were sitting at. All of them wore the standard issue Tolbi uniforms complete with spears in hand and swords strapped to their sides. The sunlight glinted off the tip of the spear as Felix looked up at the men. "Are you Isaac of Vale?"

Felix decided they weren't worth his time and went back to eating. Isaac stop talking with Jenna and looked up. He turned and eyed each of them weighing his chances of winning if a fight broke out.

"We're here to place you under arrest," said the man in the lead. Felix pushed his chair back and stood up taking a fighting stance.  
"You'll not be taking him," Felix stated simply before he started swinging.

Garret was enjoying himself thoroughly and he hadn't even left the ship yet. After he deleted the sound files from Torch, much to the Djinn's annoyance, everything was peaceful. At least until Piers' announcement. He was hoping for a quiet and peaceful day to relax and recuperate. Oh well.

He made his way on deck to find the bright smiling face of Lydia waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to find out why you aren't at the party," Lydia said her smile fading slightly.

"Sorry," Garret rubbed the back of his head. "I was just on my way to the party."

"That's good to hear," Lydia smile brightened back up as She stepped to the side to let Garret down. "Everyone is waiting to talk to the heroes that slew the kraken!"

"You set this up didn't you," Garret's eyes narrowed on Lydia as she beamed with pride. He was slightly upset when she nodded but then sighed. The crew did need the uplifting boost that a party garnered after a long and harsh time. "Well then, lets get going."

They turned to leave when there was a crash followed by angry shouts and Tolbi guards pouring into the streets. Garret ran over to the railing and watched as Felix took on a group of Tolbi's Elite Guards without a weapon.

"No way!" Garret exclaimed as he watched Felix toss one into the air with one arm. Then as the guard was plummeting to the ground Felix did an uppercut catching his opponent in the gut. "That's impossible!"

"Why's that…?" Lydia sounded afraid to know the answer. She looked up at Garret nervously.

"As you know to be drafted into the Tolbi guard you have to win the Colloso tournament," Garret explained as Felix continued making the Elite Guards look like weaklings. "But in order to become an Elite Guard you have to win the tournament FIVE times in a row!"

"Then that means…"

"Yes," Garret nodded not taking his eyes off the fight. "They are very strong and Felix is making them look like regular army chumps."

"Wow…"

At this point the crowd had formed a circle and had let more of the Tolbi solders into the brawl. Felix merely started fighting harder. Each blow he dealt knocked down a solder. Then only one solder stepped forward and the others backed off.

"Oh no…" Garret muttered under his breath. "Not him…"

Felix was barely breaking a sweat against all the solders he had beaten. They lay sprawled out on the ground groaning. Then one stepped up and set his lance against the table. Felix had to look up to see the man's face.

"Why do you defy Lord Babi's orders?" The man then took off his gauntlets and helmet and set them by the table next to his spear.

"I owe him a great dept," Felix replied taking his battle stance. "And on what grounds does Babi want to arrest Isaac?"

"He has committed treason against the nation of Tolbi," the big guard was bald and was a walking mass of muscle. He took off his armor and set it by his other stuff and took a fighting stance. "And seeing as your helping him I have to arrest you too."

And the two fighters charged forward ready to launch their attacks.

And that's a wrap and my attempt at a bit of a cliffhanger. As evil as they may be they still make stories a little more interesting. I have to say that it was hard coming up with what Felix and Jenna would say to each other. But like I said if you feel I did it wrong or you think you know how I could make the story better feel free to review. With that said I'll let you go…for now.

Don't hit your head on the way out. 


	5. White Fields of Pain

Here's the next chapter. I know everyone is holding their breath until Ivan pops up in the story. I've got one thing to say about that… BREATH PEOPLE! It will be some time before Ivan appears in the story. If I introduce him to early it might ruin the story… And I don't think you guys want that. Now the reviews.

DarkJupierAdept: You went and left a review for each chapter…wow. And yeah it was a bit of an evil cliff hanger. Though I didn't think it'd get this kind of reaction. Anyway glad you like the story. I dunno if this one is as good as the last one but…

Lucky Star25: You'll find out soon enough why they want Isaac. And as for the fight well…again you'll see. I don't want to spoil part of the story.

Meneil: It was honestly that good? I must be better then I thought… I guess all the rping is helping. And I can't say for sure if Isaac will or won't be killed and/or kidnapped. It'd ruin the plot if I did. And why is Isaac evil? Don't answer that… And as for Ivan's appearance…see above. And who is the mastermind behind it all? Alex you say? You'll just have to wait ad see… ;) I'm glad your hooked.

As you can see everyone who reviews seems to like this story. I bet I'll get flames for what I'm going to do later in the story…but never mind that. On with the story.

Chapter 4 White Fields of Pain

Saturos stood perfectly still. He couldn't see anything as he was blindfolded. He heard a footstep and twisted his body to face it. He raised his sword and blocked the on coming attack. He flicked his wrist and it sent the sword from his foe's hands. The fight however was far from over.

He felt the air around him get warmer. He shifted into a crouch ready to dodge whatever his opponent was about to throw at him. Fireballs began to rain down from behind Saturos. He rolled to the side and threw a volley of his own fireballs to his right. It was followed by a scream of pain and the sound of a small group of medics running over. Saturos took off his blindfold and casually walked over to where his opponent lay.

"That was very clever kid," Saturos said as he pushed passed the medics to talk to the person he'd just beaten. "Making the fireballs come from one direction while charging in from another."

"I thought…I could win…" The Proxian warrior was garbed in simple, red training clothes. His silver hair was messy and slightly scorched. He lay there burnt but otherwise fine. Saturos turned and eyed the rest of the trainees. His eyes stopped on where Karst used to sit but only for a moment. He could think about that whole problem later.

"Alright class," Saturos' deep voice echoed through the hall as they carried the trainee away. He waited until the class stopped talking before continuing. "Who can tell me what he did wrong?"

"Besides challenging you?" Everyone besides Saturos burst out laughing as Puelle entered the room. Saturos glared at the village mayor as a small smile crept its way onto his face.

"I was asking the class," Saturos looked back at the group of teens that were now trying to stifle their laughter. "You haven't answered my question! And saying it was a mistake to challenge me will get you three weeks KP duty!"

The entire class gasped and immediately turned their attention to Saturos. Puelle stepped back and let Saturos finish the class.

"Umm…" a quiet almost inaudible voice called out from the bleachers that they were seated on. Saturos' gaze immediately turned to the voice that had called out.

"Go ahead," Saturos nodded at the girl who then stood up. She was in a blue dress that matched her deep blue skin. Her pink hair was tied back in a ponytail and a sword was strapped to her side.

"He made a lot of noise…when he tried to get you from behind…" she said. It almost sounded like she was straining her voice to be heard even in the silent room. "Further more… He used a massive amount of psyenergy in his last attack making him detectible to even the weakest adept."

"Very good, Myra," Saturos said. Although he was pleased with the answer he kept his face blank. "In addition to what she has said the boy I fought didn't keep up with his sword training. It is important that you practice both your psyenergy AND your melee abilities. I want everyone to find a sparing partner by the end of the week. Class dismissed!"

"Myra," Puelle stepped forward causing the class to stop their murmuring and stand at attention. Myra stepped forward and Puelle nodded to the rest of the class. They again began murmuring and moving to the exit of the room to go about what they needed to do. "I want to see you and Saturos in my office. Menardi will be there as well."

Saturos stared at the town's mayor with a dumb look on his face until he realized what they were going to talk about. He opened his mouth to protest but closed his mouth as Puelle shot Saturos one of his rare 'not now' glares.

"Lets go…" Saturos headed to the exit of the building with Myra in tow. After they left the building he glanced back at the student that was following him now. He noticed that she had stopped to look at the building they just left.

Although technically it was an underground complex built into the mountain just north of Prox. All that could be seen was a heavy sliding red door. She glanced back at Saturos worriedly.

"Are the rumors true?" She asked him her red eyes watering slightly. "Is it true that Felix is dead?"

Saturos eyed Myra tossing about possibilities in his head. Finally he came to a decision. "That's what I was told."

Myra's legs looked about ready to give out as her shoulders slumped. "I…"

"However," Saturos said catching Myra's attention. "I don't believe he is dead. I trained him myself and he has been through much. It would take a lot more then an explosion to kill him."

"You… Do you really think so?"

"…I know so," Saturos said as he turned to head to his destination. "Now lets go. We don't want to keep Puelle waiting."

Karst lay in her bed in a daze. The image of Felix laying there in a bloody heap was firmly planted in her mind. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get that image out of her head. She didn't want to believe it but it was right before her eyes.

"Karst," the door opened a crack letting light into the dark room. Agatio's head poked its way into the bleak room. Nothing was in there save a few pictures and books that sat on a small table beside a single bed.

"Go away…"

"Look I know it hurts that Felix is gone but-"

"You have no right to mention his name!" Karst was up and moving to the door with alarming speed. It opened the rest of the way as Agatio backed up until he bumped into the wall. Before he could make another move Karst picked him up by his throat and glared as he struggled to get free.

"You have no right to even think his name!" Karst said through clenched teeth. The air around Agatio started to warm up some as Karst's rage was causing her to lose control of her psyenergy. "He was more of a man then you'll ever be!"

"Ggg…" Agatio sputtered as black spots formed in his vision. At least she didn't know it was he himself that killed Felix.

"He even went to great lengths to save your sorry hide when you got into trouble!" Karst continued her tirade seemingly not noticing what was happening to Agatio. "And yet you took every opportunity to knock him down…belittle him…embarrass him in front of the others! And for what? My affections! That is something you'll never have! So stop coming and trying to comfort me in the hopes that I'll come around to how you see things!"

"K-Karst…" Agatio sputtered and coughed after Karst had dropped him. "You don't…Understand…"

"I understand perfectly," Karst shot back as she crouched down to his eye level. "I understand that I stood by and listened to you for far to long. I never want to see your face again!"

Karst spun around and walked back into her room and came out a few moments later. She was in a red jumpsuit and she carried her scythe. Agatio flinched as though she were about to strike but she simply walked by as if he weren't there. Once she was gone Agatio growled.

"Why!" he pounded on a nearby wall. "Why doesn't she accept me?"

"Maybe she knows you did something…" a silky smooth voice cam from behind him. Agatio spun around to see Alex.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Agatio spat. He hated it when Alex appeared out of no where like that and hated it even more when he was angry.

"I merely came to tie up a few loose ends before I begin the next phase," Alex stroked his chin as though he was musing to himself. "But it seems your in to much of a fuss over the change of events to up hold your part of it."

"Don't worry," Agatio growled. "I already mixed up the mission details. When Saturos and Menardi are given their next mission they'll be sent to the other side of Weyard. Then we can do what needs to be done before they get back…"

"Good…" Alex said stroking his chin. "I'll get things set up. And don't worry, when this is all over Karst will be yours."

Agatio nodded and walked off. Although his anger was still at its boiling point Agatio had more to think about then just his anger. Putting it on the back burner.

"Fool…" Alex muttered after Agatio was out of earshot. All the pieces were slowly falling into place. All he needed were a few key players to be…removed. Once Isaac and his little group along with half of Prox's warriors were dealt with there wouldn't be much that anyone could do to alter his plans. He turned and left to continue his plans.

Saturos and Myra stopped outside a small home in the northern section of Prox. They walked up to the door ignoring the cold snow and icy winds. Saturos held out his hand to stop Myra and listened intently to see if he could glean any information. Hearing only silence he knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice was muffled by the door but both Proxians heard it loud and clear. They walked in silently and hung their jackets on one of the many hooks by the door. They walked into the living room where they found Puelle and Menardi waiting for them.

"Have a seat," Puelle nodded to the two new comers. After everyone was seated Puelle frowned and stroked his chin before starting. "We have a traitor."

"What!" Menardi cried out. Myra looked sad and Saturos had a blank look o his face though by the way he squared his shoulders it was apparent that he pissed too.

"I know its hard to believe but we've slowly been gathering evidence," Puelle nodded. "I brought you three here because you are the most trustworthy out of all the officials I have had to deal with."

"I mean no offense but why isn't Karst here?" Menardi asked. Karst was one of the strongest and most trustworthy of them. Puelle had said as much himself.

"I have evidence that Felix is alive…"

Felix staggered backwards and tried to shake the stars from his eyes. This one was indeed tougher then the rest of the oafs laying on the ground. They had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity and Felix was beginning to wear down. Stepping forward he threw a punch catching his opponent of guard. The burly man turned his face allowing Felix's fist to slide across his face instead of impacting.

"Heh… Is that all you got kid?" the man taunted as he slammed his fist into Felix's gut. He followed it up with an uppercut that sent the Venus adept flying off his feet. Felix flipped himself upright at the last second and landed back on his feet.

"You punch like a kitten," Felix said as he took his fighting stance. The burly man just stood there and laughed.

"You can't win kid!"

"Neither can you," Felix ran forward. He slid beneath another punch and between the man's legs. Felix grabbed the brute's ankles as he was sliding by and pulled as hard as he could bringing the man down to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud stirring up a small cloud of dust.

"Heh…to easy," Felix smirked slightly as he turned away from the solder that had joined his ranks of men on the ground. But the problem was the solder wasn't down just yet. Suddenly Felix felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Never turn your back on an opponent unless you know for sure that they are down!" That was the last thing he heard before he found himself sailing through the air and toward the calm, light-reflecting ocean.

Karst was on the verge of collapse. She'd been working herself all day in the training room. At first people sparred with her but they quickly stopped after the third match everyone saw. She had beaten him within an inch of his life in less then two minutes. Personally Karst thought she had held back in that fight.

But that didn't matter. The anger she felt from earlier had only intensified. It didn't matter how much she beat something, or in some cases, someone. She would forget how angry she was during the fights but they ended to quickly and the pain and anger would come rushing back. And as much as she hated to admit her weaknesses she had to admit that even she had her limits.

"Looking for another match?" A voice sneered from a nearby corner in the room. Karst spun around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"Azusa!" Karst growled as she gripped her scythe. "What do you want?"

"To knock you down a peg or three," Azusa's pink hair was tied back in the traditional pony tail and red jumpsuit. She grabbed a spear off the wall and took a battle stance with the tip of the blade pointed more toward the ground then Karst.

"You can try!" Karst charged forward and leapt into the air. But instead of attacking from overhead she landed with her back to Azusa and pushed the butt of her scythe towards the Proxian. However Azusa saw it coming and spun around smashing the spear into Karst's stomach sending the angry Mars adept to her hands and knees.

"Is that all you've got?" Azusa sneered and kicked Karst in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. "I know what's wrong with you. You fell for that Felix person. You spent more time with him then with your training and look where its gotten you!"

"You wouldn't…understand…" Karst said as she pulled herself off the floor. She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "He taught me what being a true warrior is… the lesson he taught me opened my eyes to the big picture… not just being the best fighter… But being able to protect those around you…"

"I guess you aren't a true warrior then," Azusa let out a cruel laugh. She was so enthralled with laughing that she didn't notice Karst rising to her feet with flames behind her.

"Damn!" one of the people training there took notice to Karst's overflow of psyenergy and made a mad dash for the door shouting, "EVERYONE RUN FOR IT!"

"What?" it was only after everyone had made it out the door that Azusa noticed what was going on. "You wouldn't…"

"To late…" Karst muttered as she looked up at Azusa. She took three steps forward and pressed her left palm to Azusa's forehead. "You have no idea what its like to have someone worth protecting. You went to far, Azusa. I hope one day you do find out…if you live that is!"

Azusa let out a scream as Karst's hand got searing hot. Karst focused all of her psyenergy into a point on the palm of her hand. After a moment Azusa's screamed even louder as the heat increased. Then in a single moment the heat exploded sending Azusa into the wall and searing everything in the room.

"I hope you've learned you lesson…" Karst muttered as she clutched the arm that she'd used to create the blast.

Menardi walked along the dreary snow covered roads of Prox. It seemed the cloud covered sky was out to depress everyone. It seemed to be doing its job too. Almost everyone was indoors and everyone that wasn't looked very depressed. Though this reaction was to be expected.

Rumors of Felix's supposed death had leaked out and now it has become a time of mourning. Felix was a hero to Prox. He'd saved it from certain destruction about a year and a half ago. In the process he'd proven himself to everyone. Everyone except Agatio that is.

It was well known that Agatio was infatuated with her younger sister Karst. It was something Menardi hadn't wanted. She knew that Agatio wouldn't fully understand her sister. Felix, on the other hand, seemed to understand Karst more then anyone else.

But Menardi had bigger problems to deal with. Namely figuring out who the traitor was. She knew all the facts that the intelligence department knew. Someone messed with the mission files so that Saturos and Menardi would be sent to the expedition to the ruins of Vale. And as tempting as that was they needed they're best warriors first.

Her thoughts kept flowing back to Karst's return. Something about it bothered the Proxian warrior. First of all Agatio didn't bring back Felix's body. It was a well known tradition that all warriors that died in battle in the service of Prox were to be brought back unless the family wanted the body. The only other exception to that tradition was if the fighting was to intense to bring the body back. But according to what Agatio said there was no fighting when he got there.

And then there was the fact that he brought a two seat vehicle when he knew that there were two operatives in the field. And to top that off there was one open vehicle at the time that had four seats. Which means…that…

"Damn it!" Menardi cursed as she picked up her pace. She knew who it was now. But he wasn't smart enough to pull it off. Someone had to be pulling strings behind the scenes. Rounding a corner she came to her house. A simple one story building with two small bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Upon entering she was surprised to see who was sitting there bandaging her arm.

"Hey, sis," Karst said barely above a whisper. The arm Karst was bandaging looked severely burned and she winced every few moments as she tried to bandage the wound.

"I kinda figured you were the cause of the explosion," Menardi frowned as she hung her jacket up on a nearby hook. Stepping into the kitchen from the front door the older sister sighed. "Do you feel any better?"

"No…" Karst couldn't look her sister in the eye. The more she tried to feel better the more it hurt. "I'm not sure what to do…"

"I'm no expert but I think you should rest and take some time to figure out what you should do next," Menardi said grabbing ingredients for soup and setting them on the counter.

"But what about you?" Karst asked finally looking up at her sister. She desperately needed someone to stay with her. But she knew how the system worked. It wasn't pretty or nice but some one had to do it. She would get thrust back into the field before long…

"Don't worry," Menardi said with a slight smile. "I'll be here until you've figured out what you want to do."

"…Really?" Karst asked almost surprised that Menardi got some time off.

Menardi came over and hugged Karst as the younger sister started crying. Karst continued crying, venting her sorrows silently and Menardi listened.

"It'll be alright," Menardi said soothingly. She wanted to tell her younger sister that Felix might be alive. But if she did that then Karst would get her hopes up and go looking for him. And if it turned out that he did end up dieing after she found out then she would be crushed beyond help.

"N-not dead…" Karst sobbed as the tears wouldn't stop. "He's…not dead…sister…he can't be…he promised…"

Menardi silently vowed to see Agatio dead. He'd gone to far in his want for Karst. It wouldn't happen again…

Saturos sat in the well cushioned captain's chair on the Draconian. Lights blinked on nearby counsels as he glanced over them. The room was a dull steel gray with lights mounted along the seems where the walls and ceiling meet. The dull yellow lights only helped make Saturos more annoyed.

He stood up and sighed. Menardi wasn't around to talk to or spar with. Karst wasn't around being her blazing ball of fiery attitude. Felix wasn't around being the silent warrior. He shook his head and heaved another sigh. No he was alone on this mission. Myra was sent to help with the internal investigation.

He stepped outside the small ship to get some air. Although he never told anyone he hated traveling alone. It wasn't as interesting then. And truth be told he and Menardi were a couple. Of course that never got in the way of work. It made it a little more interesting but never got in the way.

It was a cloudy afternoon that seemed almost more depressing then inside the Draconian. Almost. The wind blew at his silver hair blowing it every which way. He took a deep, relaxing breath and just stood there enjoying the wind.

That is until one of the counsels down below started beeping. He sighed and walked back down to the beeping computer. His eyes lit up, however, when he noticed it was a call from his beloved Menardi.

"Saturos speaking," Saturos said after he pushed a flashing red button.

"I almost thought you were never going to answer," Menardi's face flickered up on the main screen in the bridge. She was smirking slightly and Karst was asleep right behind her.

"Sorry," Saturos smirked back. "The clouds beckoned again."

"Again? Third time this week."

"What can I say?" Saturos shrugged and then frowned. "So why did you call?"

"I think I know who the traitor is," Menardi glanced back to see if Karst was asleep. "He's been right under our noses this entire time."

Saturos noticed the way Menardi looked back at Karst. That could only mean…

"So it was him after all…"

"I know. I didn't think he'd go that far…"

"Gather as much evidence as you can before telling Puelle or Myra," Saturos closed his eyes. "They'll need as much of a head start as they can get."

"Alright," Menardi nodded before a worried smile made its way across her face. "Bring him back. And be careful, Saturos. I have a feeling someone is pulling strings from behind the scenes…"

"You be careful too, Menardi," Saturos said before he cut the connection. "Damn you, Agatio…"

Saturos had much more on his plate now. Now he just needed Felix alive and in one piece to solve the puzzle. And then there was the second reason he got sent. Project lighthouse needed to be checked on. If all went well they could end the threat of the monsters once and for all and unite all of Weyard.

After all the last thing they needed was a war with both Imil and Tolbi. It all hinged on Felix and some luck.

Saturos stepped outside again and looked ahead. The boat plowed through the choppy waves as Saturos stood like a statue. The sky had the scent of a coming storm…

Well there ya go folks. Another chapter done. I'm you all like the story so far. And again if you think you know a way to make my story better or there was a flaw I missed somewhere leave a review!

Now this chapter was more focused on Prox and what's going on up there. I know your all wondering about Felix…again…but this chapter was needed and you'll know why later. Now I suppose you've listened to me for long enough so I'll let you go.

Don't hit your head on the way out. 


	6. Hard Facts

Hey folks. I was on a roll and had time being as I was sick so I wrote up the next thrilling (maybe) chapter of Translucent Hearts. I know the last chapter was rather short…but this one should be longer and a little more enjoyable. (hopefully) Anyway on to the reviews.

Lucky Star25: I'm glad you like it. And here is the next chapter. A lot sooner then I expected to but oh well.

Meneil:…You know what. I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen between the two of them in this story…It probably will not be we have to kill mister blue skin. No. It'll be something else. And you'll see when I figure it out. And in this chapter you get to see what happens next. And why do you hate Isaac?

Chapter Five Hard Facts

Felix climbed out of the water. After he pulled himself free of the liquid he fell down unable to support himself. He looked up to see a mass of muscles pick him up of the ground. Exhaustion washed over him and he found he had no strength left to fight back. He was held at eye level with the man he just fought. He found the gray orbs set in the mans head held not malice or anger but instead held joy.

"Tell me your name, boy," his coarse voice was fierce but again held no malice.

"Felix," the reply was as fierce as the question.

"I'm Victorine," he introduced himself with a broad smile. "You put up quite a fight today! Yes…I like you, Felix."

"Say what?"

"You're the strongest opponent I've ever had the pleasure of fighting," he replied. The smile left his face as he turned to the groaning men. "Alright you maggots! Get yer asses movin'! We didn't find Isaac here and we have reason to believe he's fled the city!"

Felix only smirked as he was set down. He looked over at Isaac who stood there stunned. The man packed up and left as fast as they'd come. Isaac and Jenna both heaved out a sigh and sat back down. The party picked up right where it left off as if nothing had happened.

"Felix."

"Hmm?"

"Next time we meet…"

"I understand."

When that small exchange was finished Victorine picked up his equipment and ran after his men screaming to move faster.

Felix let out a sigh as he made his way back to his table. Victorine…that would be one name he'd never forget. He sat down and slowly ate his food.

"Why would they want me on the grounds of treason?" Isaac asked aloud. "I don't recall having done anything except when we had to fish out those mutant mice from the guard house. Garret lost control of his psyenergy and everything inside was torched, sure. But we paid for all the damages and helped fix it."

"Wait…" Jenna went deep into thought as the others looked at her curiously. "I think I know why!"

"Alright, I'm listening," Felix said as he took a drink of water.

"I heard some rumors," Jenna began as her eyes flashed with excitement. "that Babi has been ruling Tolbi for almost two hundred years."

"What does that have to do with my arrest warrant?"

"I'm getting there…" Jenna hissed before continuing, "The only place that could slow aging down like that is Lemuria."

"Wait a sec…" Isaac said as he rested both hands on the table. Zack said that the kraken was created in Lemuria!"

"Really!" Jenna asked before another flicker was seen in her eyes. "What if Babi has ties with Lemuria and when we killed the kraken pissed off those ties?"

"That makes sense," Isaac replied thoughtfully. "Though why only arrest me?"

"Not only are you the leader," Felix said quietly. "But your friends would try to bust you out. And when that happened they would be taken as well."

"So what do we do about it?" Isaac asked as looked down at his plate.

"I say we sign up for Colloso," Garret said as he walked up followed by Lydia.

"But all that would…accomplish…" Isaac trailed off for a moment. "Garret?"

"Yeah?"

"That's brilliant."

"Thanks."

"I hate to burst your bubble, boys," Jenna piped up. "But Colloso doesn't start for another week yet."

"We can start training for it," Garret said enthusiastically. Jenna only sighed and went back to eating.

"You must be Isaac," Lydia walked up and held out her hand. "I'm Lydia. I own a trading company here on the docks."

"You own it?" Isaac asked slightly skeptical about the claim.

"Mhm!" Lydia nodded. "My parents run bigger companies. Grandpa helps with the stuff I don't understand."

"Well, its nice to meet you," Isaac shook the young girl's hand. She turned and walked off with a smile. "Strange little girl…"

Felix sat quietly staring at the sky. As he had mentioned before he was never really big on parties. Something like Victorine always happened through the area every time he went to enjoy one.

His thoughts slowly drifted to Karst. This was the longest time they had been separated since they met. They'd always been around each other and it seemed almost dull without her there. He wondered how she was doing.

She was probably being hounded by Agatio every time Menardi turned her back to him. The images of adventures they'd had came floating by in front of his eyes. Saving Prox…the missions to Contigo…

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted an old man. Normally the old man would've gone unnoticed had it not been for the way he was dressed. A tattered white lab coat with simple brown clothes underneath. He also looked very worried.

Felix slipped off while the three monster hunters were enjoying themselves. He slipped behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha!" the man cried out as he spun around. "Who are you?"

"I mean you no harm," Felix said raising his hands. "I'm Felix."

"Felix…" The man went deep into thought before recognition crossed his face. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Voice down you old fool," Felix hissed as he clamped his hand over the old man's mouth. The old man struggled for a moment before giving up with a muffled sigh. Felix let go of the old man and glared at him. "Now how is it that you know who I am?"

"You do not recognize me?" the old man asked with wide eyes. "What happened that made you forgot your teacher?"

"Teacher?" Felix asked frowning. What was to old man babbling on about.

"I'm Kraden," the old man frowned realizing that he was indeed forgotten. He hated being forgotten. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think Weyard is in trouble."

"The whole of Weyard?" Felix asked skeptically. He knew Prox was in danger but not the whole world.

"Yes," Kraden nodded as he glanced around nervously. "I'm sure you know about the Anemos and the legend behind their disappearance."

"About a thousand years ago the Anemos flew off to the moon after a great war with a tribe of Shamans that later settled in Hesperia," Felix replied with closed eyes as he tried to struggle to remember the legend. "But what does that have to do with Weyard being in danger?"

"Because they are returning," Kraden let out a loud sigh. "And there isn't much we can do except…"

Mia sat on the other side of a small table from Piers. She was garbed in a nice knee length skirt and light blue T-shirt. He wore his old Lemurian uniform. It consisted of dark blue pants with a matching shirt tucked in the pants. A black belt held the pants up and held his mace at his side. Polished black boots adorned his feet.

They both ate in silence as the party continued on as if they weren't there. The sea was calm and the sun was shining as if celebrating the victory scored by the people who fought the kraken. It was about noon and most of the sailors were already drunk or getting there fast. A few of the vendors who'd set up shop had to close early because they were sold out.

"Why did you stop in Imil last year?" Mia asked breaking the silence. She had meant to ask but never really got around to it.

"We had stopped in for supplies after a storm north of Izumo," Piers said as he set his fork down. "We had lost a lot of our food to mold and such because of a small hole in the hull. When we were set to leave but winter had set in and the harbor was frozen over. The ice was to thick for the icebreakers so we sat in the harbor for about two months while we waited for the ice to thin out enough to get through."

Mia sat in silence during the story. So that was the reason they were so eager to set sail. She was glad to leave that frozen city. All the memories that came with it…she didn't want to think about it.

It was then that Piers caught sight of a brown haired Venus adept sneaking back onto the ship. He let out a sigh of irritation. It seemed like no one was going to listen to him.

"Piers, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," Piers snapped his attention back to Mia before replying. "Nothing at all…"

Felix left a note on the bed he had recovered on in the sickbay. He was about to leave when something in his pocket rattled. He reached in and pulled out the keepsake he'd gone after the thieves for three years ago. He set it next to the note and then left the room. He had everything he needed with him for traveling.

Slipping outside he checked to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Seeing that he was clear he melded into the crowd like he'd been trained to do. Coming to the outskirts of Tolbi he saw Kraden.

"What you said had better be true," Felix said as he walked passed the scholar.

"As I told you earlier," Kraden huffed as the old man tried to keep up with Felix's quick pace. "I'm not totally sure myself. All I have is some recent evidence that those four spots have enough power to protect Weyard!"

"Which is why we're checking it out," Felix said more irritably then he intended to. "You said one of the spots was to the northeast in Lalivero. Correct?"

"Yes," Kraden as Felix slowed his pace. Now that they were a few hours distance he knew it was safe to slow down slightly. "But it will take us a day or two to get through the desert."

Felix didn't show any traces of emotions of any kind after that. He kept silent as Kraden went on about the elements and how they comprise everything. Unfortunately for the old scholar Felix had already been taught these things at Prox and was currently tuning him out.

Sooner then either of them thought they were seeing the grass disappear into a vast ocean of sand, rock, and steep cliffs. Felix stepped in followed hesitantly by Kraden. This time Kraden was silent and Felix left his hand on his blade.

They hadn't gotten very far when a wall of sand rose up and blocked their path. Kraden stepped back but Felix put his hand on the wall of sand. The sand immediately reached out to grab Felix. He stared at the sand as if looking for something as the sand wrapped its way around his hand and up his arm.

"Felix!" Kraden cried out as the sand was fully up his arm and now wrapping around his neck. "Get out of there!"

Felix found what he was looking for. It had let its guard down. He glowed for a moment before the sand exploded away from him. A startled lizard taller then Felix sat on its haunches. Its light brown scaled skin was covered in dust. It glared at Felix as it stood up.

"What is that thing?" Kraden asked stepping up by Felix. The lizard had started glowing now though Kraden couldn't see it. Felix drew Excalibur from its sheath.

"A dead monster," Felix said blankly as he raced forward. The sudden movement distracted the lizard causing it to stop glowing. It put up its hand as Felix brought the blade down and caught it. Both monster and adept pushed to win the dead lock.

Felix stepped forward as his blade began drawing blood from the hand of the lizard. The lizard wouldn't give up however. It suddenly stepped away letting Felix stumble. It gave a triumphed cry as it charged forward…only to fall face first onto the ground.

Felix leapt into the air and fell with the tip of his blade pointing down. The lizard pulled frantically at its feet only to find that they were bound by vines. It looked up in time to see Felix's blade pierce its neck. The Venus adept gave the blade a twist then he yanked it out.

"Are you alright?" Kraden asked as he came racing up. Felix nodded as he cleaned his blade off. Sheathing his blade again, Felix continued on his way followed by Kraden the scholar.

Jenna sighed as she watched the fireworks from the deck of the Hydra. Explosions of red, green, blue, yellow, white, and purple lit up the sky in a fantastic array of colors. Isaac stood next to her leaning on the railing. His eyes were closed for the moment.

"Why aren't you enjoying the show?" Jenna asked not taking her eyes of the sky. The amount of fire works exploding in the sky were slowly increasing.

"I have a bad feeling," Isaac said looking at Jenna. His brow was furrowed as if was deep in thought.

"I hate it when you saw that," Jenna moaned. Every time he said that there was trouble within the week. "Why'd you have to go and say that?"

"You asked," Isaac replied with a small smile. Deep down he knew that Jenna would wither up and blow away if there was no trouble. He looked up at the fire works before a passing thought crossed his mind: Where was Felix? "Where's Felix?"

"I…dunno," Jenna shook her head. "Maybe he went back into the ship."

Isaac could see the concern cross her face. He started walking to the door. "I'll go see. You stay and enjoy the show."

"Alright," Jenna nodded and turned back to the show. Felix was going to stay…they were going to make up for those last three years. She really wanted to believe that.

Isaac walked into the ship. Felix hadn't been given a room yet so he probably went back to the sickbay to rest. He walked down the winding paths of the ship until he came to the room he was looking for.

Stepping in he had to shield his eyes from the bright light. The room was a light reflecting white and the white lights that lit the room were all on. After his eyes adjusted he walked over to the bed with a note on it. He picked it up and read it. Then he picked up the necklace and looked back at the note.

"Not good," Isaac moaned as he looked out the door he'd come in from. "What am I going to tell Jenna…?"

"Tell me what?" Jenna walked into the room with that concerned look on her face. She was followed by Garret. He was grinning his usual grin until he saw the look on Isaac's face.

"Read this," Isaac handed Jenna the note. She snatched it from his hand and gave it a quick glare before reading it.

Jenna, I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Something came up that could keep me away for awhile. Please don't try to follow me. And don't give Isaac and Garret to much trouble.  
Love Felix PS: I forgot to return your necklace when we talked earlier so I'm returning it now. I promise I'll come back.

Jenna crumpled the note and burned it in her hand. Isaac held out the keepsake and Jenna snatched away from him. She looked at for a moment before nodded.

"Listen you two," Jenna said calmly. The calm tone she took frightened the other adepts in the room. "The only open road of travel right now is to the south to Suhalla…right?"

"Yeah," Garret nodded. "Because only inbound traffic is allowed for the two week prior to the tournament."

"Then I'm going after Felix," Jenna rounded faster then the other two thought possible. She was out the door leaving a sort of empty void where she stood.

"Isaac…"

"You know that I can't do anything about this," Isaac shrugged with a sigh. "Sometimes she's just to headstrong for her own good."

"But you wouldn't have her any other way," Garret said with a sly smirk causing Isaac to blush and look away.

"I don't know what your talking about," Isaac replied coolly although he was still blushing. "Come on."

"What for?" Garret asked as he followed Isaac out of the room.

"We can train for Colloso while Jenna goes after her brother," Isaac replied over his shoulder.

"Oh," Garret shrugged before smirking. "I'm game!"

Jenna huffed as she let the bag fall off her shoulders. She was close to Suhalla. Traveling at night wasn't the brightest of ideas. And she needed rest for the coming day. She decided to set up camp by one of the sparse trees that littered the plains every so often.

She was going to seriously hurt Felix so he couldn't run away like this again. Then she'd be able to spend time with him. She gathered some stones and made a circle. Piling some twigs a few decent sized sticks in the middle of it she used a small portion of her psyenergy to set the small pile of wood ablaze.

She pulled out a bar from her bag and opened the wrapper. No sooner had she taken a bite then a shadow began moving closer. Jenna swallowed and stood up drawing her Blazing sword.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked as though she was bored. If it was a monster it was so going to get toasted.

"D…don't hurt me…" The voice was sounded like a scared girl trying to be brave.

"Then tell me who you are," Jenna replied simply. She was genuinely interested in who this person was and why they were at her particular camp.

"I'm…Sheba," the girl said hesitantly as she stepped into the light of the fire. Her dirty blonde hair looked like it once was a nice neat bowl cut. Her clothes were different shades of purple and caked in dirt, mud, and blood. Dust had settled in her messy hair and on her hands and face. Around her wrists were a binding rope and her emerald eyes shone with fear.

Jenna immediately ran over to cut the bonds that held Sheba's hands. Sheba saw a dangerous looking girl coming at her with a sword and took off.

"Wait!" Jenna cried out as she chased after Sheba. The young girl only ran faster. Her breaths became short and ragged as she continued her run. Jenna merely kept her pace as Sheba began to burn out. Finally Sheba tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

Sheba heard footsteps coming. Presumably from the girl with the sword. That girl was going to kill her! She had to do something…but what! As if answering her pleas for help a giant gust of wind blew Jenna off her feet. She heard the sound of someone hitting the ground and after that nothing.

"Why'd you do that?" Jenna said from next to Sheba. She squatted down to get a closer look at Sheba who was still lying on the ground. "I was only coming up to cut the ropes around your wrists."

"How…?" Sheba managed to sputter. She knew she sent the red headed girl flying away a distance. So how did she sneak up like that?

"That was easy," Jenna said as she cut the ropes binding Sheba. "I'm a monster hunter! Though I sneak up on scare Garret more then I use it to sneak up on monsters."

"Why are you helping me?" Sheba asked as she rubbed her wrists. They were beginning to fell tingly from the blood flowing back into them.

"Do I need a reason to help you?" Jenna asked dumbly. That was the first time anyone asked her that one. This girl was indeed strange.

"I suppose not…" Sheba trailed off as her stomach rumbled. She let out an embarrassed chuckle as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Come one," Jenna said holding out her hand to Sheba. "I have food and water back at the fire."

Sheba only nodded and took Jenna's hand. They walked in relative silence so as not to draw attention to themselves. The monsters roaming the plains between Tolbi and Suhalla could be dangerous.

Once there Jenna dug in her bag and dug out a coupe of the wrapped bars and a spare canteen. She tossed them to Sheba and then started grabbing some more sticks to keep the fire going.

"Thanks," Sheba said quietly. She was glad to have help but she didn't a stranger who's name was a mystery. Only one way to find out was to read her mind. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment. She sent a small tendril of her mind out probing Jenna's mind.

Jenna spun around with an angry look on her face causing Sheba to loose her concentration. Sheba backed up and let out a small whimper as Jenna stalked forward. With each step the fire flared up for a moment.

"Why the hell were you in my mind!" Jenna stopped in front of Sheba and glared down at the young girl. "If you needed to know something you could've asked!"

"I'm sorry…" Sheba replied sheepishly. "No one has been able to sense me in their minds before…And all I was looking for was your name…"

"Well next time ask," Jenna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. All she wanted to do was find her brother. "And I'm Jenna. Now eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to take you into town and get you cleaned up and equipped for traveling through the dessert."

"Through the desert!" Sheba exclaimed as she scooted back away from Jenna. "I'm not going back to Faran! And I'm not going back to Babi either!"

"Then I won't hand you over to them," Jenna said simply. Going against Babi was nothing new to her.

"You'd go against Babi…?" Sheba stopped trying to put distance between her and the mars adept. "You could get into big trouble…"

"I've gone against him before," Jenna scoffed. "He's not all that scary really. He's just an old man that acts like a little kid."

"Why are you crossing the desert?" Sheba asked as she and Jenna moved closer to the fire.

"Long story short my brother returned after being missing for three years only to run off again," Jenna replied in a monotone voice. She didn't want Sheba to see how angry and hurt she was over this ordeal. "And I'm pretty sure he went through the desert so that's where I'm going."

"I'll help you," Sheba said before taking a drink of some of the water from the canteen.

"How…oh," Jenna said as Sheba's ability to read minds popped up again. "As long as you don't read mine I don't have a problem if you tag along."

"Fair enough," Sheba said with a slight smile.

"Now get some sleep," Jenna said as she lay down. She tossed Sheba the only blanket she brought. "Don't argue."

Sheba silently thanked Jenna and quickly found herself asleep.

Mia laughing as she and Piers walked to the ship. Having enjoyed themselves they were both in a good mood. And Mia was drunk. She had never had a drink before and the sailors said they needed help drinking up the ale. Piers agreed to take care of her if she drank to much.

And it appeared that second drink was to much. Mia was using Piers as support so she wouldn't fall as she babbled on about meaningless things. One reoccurring thing was some guy named Alex.

"But then he left me…" Mia's speech was slurred as she continued her tirade about Alex. "I tried my best…to be the girl a guy like him would want…What about you?"

"What?" Piers frowned as he looked at the drunken healer. He had to make a mental note not to let Mia get drunk again.

"Do you think I'm cute?"

The question came right out of left field. Piers stopped walking and tried to say something…anything! But his voice had left him. Mia stood next to him and patiently waited for his answer.

"I thinks so," Piers nodded once he found his voice.

"You only think so?" Mia stared at him before reaching up to slap him. Piers gently knocked her hand away. "You men are all alike…"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Piers sighed as the ship began getting closer.

"Then how did you mean it mister captain?"

"Out of all the guys here I know your cute," Piers smiled. "That's what I think."

Mia seemed to mull it over for a few minutes. Then she looked up at him with those aqua blue eyes of hers and before she could say or do anything she passed out in his arms. Piers let out another sigh and picked he up bridal style.

"This is going to be a long night…" Piers moaned quietly as he walked onto the ship.

The clash of wood rang out as two combatants fought furiously on the Hydra. In an out of the way spot where they would be unseen by passing people and the crew alike unless they actually came looking. The cries of battle hung heavy on the thick air.

"Yarg!" Isaac cried out as he leapt into the air bringing his wooden sword down where Garret stood. Seeing this Garret spun away from the spot and when Isaac landed the mars adept used the momentum of his spin to deliver a crushing blow from his wooden axe. Isaac blocked it letting the force of the blow knock him back.

Both fighters stood there gasping for air as they eyed one another. This was the first time they'd actually fought each other with more then words. Though it was a sparring match to improve their skills. They needed to know why Babi wanted Isaac so badly. And the sixteen contestants that made it to the second stage got to stay at Babi's palace. If either of them made it then they could glean some information about their current situation.

With that mission engraved into the two teen's minds the charged at each other again. Deftly dodging each others attacks they fought for hours until they finally collapsed gasping for air. The moon was high in the sky and the waters calmly lapped at the side of the ship reflecting the moonlight.

"How much stronger do you feel, Isaac?" Garret asked not moving from his position.

"I dunno," Isaac shrugged. Both fighters were on their backs and though they caught their breath they stayed like that resting. "How about you?"

"I just feel tired and hungry," Garret said his grin. "And a shower. I may not like water but a good shower once in awhile…"

"A shower sounds nice," Isaac agreed with a grin of his own. "I'm almost glad Felix left."

"How's that?"

"Well you saw him fight earlier…right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think I want to fight him anytime soon."

"Alright who are you?" Garret still had his grin and now he was going to mess with his friend.

"What do you mean?" Isaac frowned as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"The great Isaac afraid?" Garret taunted as he sat up too. "What would Jenna say if she were here right now?"

"That she would want to fight him," Isaac scoffed. "And I'd let her too."

"You are so in love with her," Garret said his grin getting bigger.

"I-I am not!" Isaac cried out as his cheeks took on a light shade of pink.

"Just admit it buddy," Garret replied. "Your life will be a lot easier then."

"And what do you know of 'love'!" Isaac shot back.

"I know enough to know it when I see it," Garret shrugged. "And I can see that you love Jenna and in her own way she loves you."

"Think what you will," Isaac growled. Truth be told he did like Jenna. But he wouldn't admit it out loud. That would mean admitting that Garret was right and he couldn't stand Garret being right about such a thing.

"Anyway…lets go inside and get some rest," Garret said standing up. "Its going to be a long day tomorrow."

Isaac nodded as he stood up. He hoped that Jenna was alright and that she found Felix quickly. She hadn't been gone long and he already missed her.

And that's a wrap. It only took me half a week to write this chapter. But I was sick and so was half my family so I had some spare time… Anyway I'm slowly getting to the meat of the plot so don't worry. Until next time…

Don't hit your head on the way out. 


	7. Shoping and Deserts

Hey there everyone. If your new welcome to Translucent hearts. If not your welcome to take a seat and enjoy. I got a couple more reviews which is cool. I used to wonder why people wanted reviews so bad when I read the stories but now I understand.

Lucky Star25: Yeah. I like the Isaac/Jenna pairing too but I have plans for this story so don't get to comfy there. I'm glad you like it and here's the long awaited review.

Meneil: I noticed something was off with Garet's name…Couldn't remember if it was one or two 'r's. Its been awhile since I've played either of the GS games…and yeah I try to keep up with all chars in the story. Which, by the way, is easier said then done. Once I get them started they just take off. And don't worry about the Colloso thing. I got it covered.

And now for the story.  
Shopping and Deserts

Dawn quickly rose on the horizon as Jenna and Sheba slept. The fire had died out hours ago and only a smoldering pile of ashes remained. A light breeze blew across the plains making the grass move like waves on water.

Jenna was the first to awaken. She sat up and lazily looked around. Nothing seemed out of place save Sheba sleeping at the other end of the dead campfire. Looking up to the sky she saw the different shades of red and yellow peaking over the mountains in the distance. Strait ahead was the small town of Suhalla.

Jenna quietly stood up and yawned before stretching. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a small dark brown package. Pulling a small pot off the side of her bag she set the package into the pot. Then she grabbed some of the spare wood and started another fire over the smoldering remains of the old one.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sheba groaned as she sat up. She was still tired but decided that Jenna was the one in charge and if she was up then she should be up as well.

"I usually get up around this time," Jenna replied as she poured some water into the pot. Putting it over the fire she let out a small sigh as she looked back at the sunrise.

"To watch the sunrise?" Sheba asked as she looked at the coloring sky. It was a curious thing to her. The way that a sunrise seemed to inspire anyone who looked at it.

"Mhm," Jenna nodded as she checked the water. "I always got up to watch the sunrise with a friend. He'd always manage to sneak up behind me and make some remark about the rising sun. It was always different yet always similar."

"Who was this friend?" Sheba asked as she took a seat next to Jenna. They this person was described…It was obvious that she held some admiration for whomever she was talking about.

"His name is Isaac," Jenna said as she checked the water again. Finding the temperature to be satisfactory Jenna tore open the bag. She poured the black powder into the water turning it black and the aroma of coffee wafted from the pot. Jenna dug out a couple of small metal mugs before turning to Sheba. "Coffee? I don't have sugar so it'll be black."

"Sure," Sheba nodded. She carefully took the steaming mug as Jenna started filling the second one. "Thanks."

"So," Jenna started after taking a sip from her coffee. "Why were you out and alone on the plains?"

"I guess it began about a week ago…" Sheba looked at her reflection in the coffee. "I was taken from Faran by Babi's solders. Babi wanted to annex Lalivero into his growing empire. I was worshiped as a goddess there and Babi knew the people would comply with his will as long as he had me in his grasp."

"Worshiped?" Jenna asked raising an eyebrow. It seemed out there but after some of the things she'd been through she wouldn't put it past life.

"I can control the wind and as you already know I can read minds," Sheba shrugged slightly. "With my ability to control the wind I was able to bring the rain clouds into Lalivero."

"Ah," Jenna nodded before taking another sip of the hot black liquid. "I can see why they would think you're a goddess."

"Babi's plan was…no is working," Sheba sighed. She didn't want to go back to Faran. There she'd just be the goddess that could bring in the rain. And Babi just wanted her to expand his empire. What a life this was turning out to be. "I found out the reason behind my capture two days ago…And I escaped. I didn't want those people to have to give up what they had worked so hard to build…They were nice even if it was just because they thought I was something I'm not. So I want to help them but I don't want to go back to Faran."

Jenna sat deep in thought after the story. Sheba could be lying but…who'd make a story that farfetched? As far as the mars adept could tell Sheba was telling the truth. And if that was indeed the case then that means Jenna just stepped into the middle of a war. Great…

"So what will you do?" Jenna asked drinking the rest of her coffee in a big gulp.

"I'm not sure…" Sheba said dejectedly. She looked at her cooled cup of coffee and then like Jenna she gulped the rest of it.

"Well," Jenna said as she stood up. "I suppose I'll help you."

"What?" Sheba's eyes went wide and she couldn't quite bring herself to believe her ears.

"I'll help you," Jenna said simply as she stretched.

"How?"

"I'll figure something out when we get there," Jenna shrugged as she put out the fire and began packing things up. Sheba opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. She was glad someone wasn't bowing before her or trying to use her. She may have just found a good friend. And for that she was thankful.

Dawn was slowly creeping its way up on the city of Tolbi. People that roamed the streets at night made their way to their homes as if it were sunset and the people who were asleep were starting to stir. It was a never ending cycle.

Piers dozed lightly in on of the soft chairs in the room. He'd given Mia the bed and stayed up most of the night keeping an eye on her. He'd lasted until about three in the morning before nodding off.

Of course Piers' noble deed of taking care of Mia hadn't gone unnoticed. This time however it was not one of the Hydra that caught him but little Aaron. And he of course was going to go tell Justin who in turn would tell Megan who in turn would tell Rachel who would then tell Zack. And of course in less then an hour everyone would know. But Aaron didn't realize that when he entered the sickbay he was about to trigger a chain of events that would inevitably cause Piers and Mia a lot of trouble.

Aaron walked down the dark hallways of the Hydra. He had enjoyed himself at the party. He now found himself hyped up on so much sugar and caffeine that he could not sleep. And in his inability to sleep he'd seen something very interesting. He needed to talk to Justin as the interesting thing involved the young doctor in training.

Finally he found the sick bay. The doors were of course closed. However the bright lights were still on. Justin must still be awake then. After al nobody could sleep with those lights on. Aaron opened the sick bay doors and poked his head in. The light immediately blinded him and he had to squint to see anything.

"Justin!" Aaron called out. "Justin I know your awake!"

"Ugh…" the voice of a disgruntled ten year old could be heard along with the sound of footsteps coming to the door. When Justin appeared he looked Aaron for a moment before glaring at the young mars adept. He'd been expecting someone else… "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah, its dawn," Aaron replied off handedly. He walked into the sickbay and then poked his head back out. He looked both ways for a few minutes before pulling his head back in with a satisfied look on his face. "I got something important to tell you about Mia."

Justin instantly perked up. Any traces of sleep disappeared and were replaced with the look all kids get when they want something. "Tell me!"

"I seen Piers taking Mia to his room while she was asleep," Aaron whispered. The young mars adept figured that Justin would like to know where the good doctor was. After all with Megan included they were kinda like a family.

"What?" Justin asked aghast. Then he frowned as he looked at the clock. "When?"

"About midnight…Why?" Aaron asked as he, too, glanced over at the clock. It read: 5:00 am.

"Hmm…." Justin went deep into thought as Justin began pacing. He needed to get Mia out of there before anything happened but he couldn't do it himself.

Aaron was about to leave when the doors opened up. Justin looked over hoping to see Mia as Aaron ran behind one of the beds. To the young doctor in training's surprise it was not Mia but Aaron's older sister Kay. Justin went back to pacing as Kay slowly surveyed the room like a predator. When she noticed Aaron she narrowed her eyes at the younger brother.

"What are you doing here?" Kay asked as she took a couple steps closer.

"Nothin'," Aaron shook his head as he glanced over at Justin. He didn't realize that the information he had given away would cause such an adverse reaction from the boy. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Mia," Kay replied coolly as she looked around. Not seeing the doctor around she turned back to Aaron ignoring the pacing Justin. "Any idea where she is?"

"Try in Piers' room," Aaron remarked dryly as he hopped on the bed to sit. He stared at Justin as he paced with fascination. The mars adept found watching people freak after he tells them something to be very interesting.

"Wow…" Kay's red eyes shot open as she looked at her brother. "Really?"

"Yeah," Aaron nodded as he continued watching Justin. "She was in his arms asleep when he carried her in there."

"I didn't think it'd go that far," Kay remarked ignoring what Aaron said. The younger brother sighed as he realized that his older sister wasn't listening.

"What?" Justin spun around and glared at Kay. Then he ran for the door. Kay stopped him and looked down at him.

"And just where do you think your going?" Kay said slyly as she looked down at the struggling boy before her.

"I'm going to get Mia!" Justin shouted as he struggled to get free from Kay.

"Could you guys keep it down…" Megan moaned as she came into view.

"Mia is staying the night in Piers' room with him!" Justin shouted as he continued to struggle. "Now let me go!"

"…" Megan sat there just staring as her brain slowly computed the information she'd just been given. Every one stopped what they were doing to see what would happen next. Finally she stepped toward the door. "I'm need to talk with Rachel…"

The other three people watched as she slowly made her way to the door and leave. Once the door closed they went back to what they were doing before Megan woke up. Kay still held onto Justin who was still trying to get out and Aaron continued to watch wishing he had popcorn for the show.

Zack leaned against the railing on the deck of the Hydra watching the sunrise. It was something he did everyday. Occasionally Rachel would watch it with him and they'd discuss important things. And right now Zack really wanted to talk with Rachel.

After the fight with the kraken he'd lost all confidence in his ability to lead or fight. He could have gotten everyone killed with his stupidity. If it hadn't been for Isaac and Garret then more then likely they would've died. He may have been the strongest fighter on board the ship but his strength was useless if he didn't use his head.

The sun was almost completely up now and there were clouds on the horizon. The sea was becoming rougher and strong wind was blowing. It only made Zack feel worse. He sighed and was about to head back in when the door opened.

"Hey, Zack," Rachel waved as she walked up to him. Then she noticed the downcast look on his face. It seemed to reflect the weather. "Your still blaming yourself for messing up against the kraken?"

Zack didn't reply but instead slumped down against the railing. "I should've listened to Isaac…"

"Stop it!" Rachel shouted causing Zack to look up at her. "We all make mistakes! And your not the only one the crew depends on to get out alive! We all forgave you for your mistake! The least you can do is learn from it instead of sitting here drowning in the past!"

"…" Zack sat there speechless. It was the first time Rachel had actually yelled at him. But she made some good points. He slowly stood up smiled a little. "Alright…"

"That doesn't sound like the Zack I know," Rachel scoffed as she smirked.

"Alright…how about this… I'll take on all the monsters of the sea with one arm tied behind my back!" Zack proclaimed throwing a fist to the air while grinning.

"That's more like it!" Rachel also threw a fist to the air with a big grin. The sunrise illuminated the two as one found the courage he needed and the other found the old friend she used to have.

"So what brought you up here besides talking sense into me?" Zack asked lowering his fist.

"Mia spent the night with Piers' in his room," Rachel giggled as she leaned on the railing next to Zack.

"The whole night?" Zack raised an eyebrow as thoughts of they could be doing in there floated by in his head.

"Mhm!" Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Megan told me. She found out from Justin who found out from Aaron who watched the two of them go into his room."

"Why does this have you so worked up?" Zack asked as he looked at the sun as it finished rising over the horizon.

"Because most of us have seen this coming," Rachel shrugged.

"Or is it because you won another bet with Allen?" Zack asked slyly with a smirk.

"Of course," Rachel said in a know it all tone. "He said they wouldn't get hooked up. We both agreed to stay out of it."

"Figures," Zack sighed as he closed his eyes. Allen would bet the clothes off his back… "How much did you make?"

"He bet his favorite model boat and his place in the lunch line," Rachel frowned for a moment.

"Ouch…" was all Zack could reply with.

Felix had been up hours ago. The desert wasn't the best place to sleep for long periods. He sighed as he walked with Kraden following him. They should be out of the desert by noon…

"Felix?" the old scholar sad from behind the Venus adept. "Do you have any water on you"  
Felix tossed his canteen back at Kraden and continued forward. Ever since he'd killed the one lizard none of the others had stepped up to bother them. In fact a couple of them fought off some approaching monsters.

Kraden, of course, was fascinated by the behavior of the lizards. He'd never seen or heard of monsters helping people against other monsters. At which point Felix explained that they were kissing up to him so that he wouldn't kill them. Kraden shut up at that point.

A big wall of sand appeared before the travelers. This one was bigger then the others and the stench of blood was present among the sands. Felix almost gagged as he drew his sword. He knew that this one was stronger then the rest. He put out his hand to focus his psyenergy into when a disembodied arm flew out of the sand. The limb smacked Felix covering him with a bit of blood.

"Monsters these days…" Felix muttered as he concentrated. He put his hand to the sand and, like the last lizard he fought, sent a pulse through it that sent it back to the ground.

However the lizard, instead of falling back in shock, was already charging at Felix. It was about twice the size of the normal ones that Felix had seen before. Its skin was also a deeper brown almost red hue and its eyes flashed purple.

Felix spun around the lizard and drew his sword cutting it on its back as it passed him. It stopped its charge and glared at Felix. Felix took this opportunity to go on the offensive. He surged forward on the sand as though it were concrete. Before the lizard could react Felix leapt into the air And held his sword up high.

Suddenly two more lizards came out of no where and launched some sand at Felix. The Venus adept twisted in the air to dodge the sand and using the momentum he swung his sword out decapitating one of the two smaller lizards. Another jumped into the fray but instead of facing Felix it glared at the two that were fighting him.

"What's going on?" Kraden's question was answered with a simply shrug. The scholar debated running but decided against it. Felix had been kind enough to escort the old man this far. He'd watch and see if he couldn't help any if the need arose.

Felix stood ready for anything. The lizard next to him seemed to be excited to be fighting on his side… Suddenly the big lizard made a small almost unnoticeable movement. It triggered the other combatants into action. Felix rushed forward with his lizard right behind him. The big lizard shot bolts of electricity at them as its ally surged forward intent on taking out Felix.

Felix sidestepped the electricity and leapt over the big lizard dropping stone spikes into it. There was so much sand that it only took a little psyenergy to launch his attacks. They bit into the flesh of the lizard and blood began to ooze out of several spots. It roared before grabbing Felix. Felix's lizard charged forward to help him but was blocked by the second lizard. The lizards became tangled in a rolling mass of hisses and slashing.

Felix took his free arm and put it on the arm of the lizard he was fighting. He focused the sand onto the lizard. The sand began to pack onto the lizard's arm. Soon it couldn't lift Felix and its arm so it dropped the Venus adept. As soon as it did the sand fell off its arm.

Felix charged forward with his sword in a thrusting position. The lizard lashed out at Felix forcing him to block. Excalibur was knocked from Felix's grasp and he stumbled backwards.

Kraden saw the blade coming toward him and he ducked out of the way. Then the two lizards that were fighting rolled towards the old scholar. He ran from the lizard fight and grabbed up Excalibur. It was heavier then he thought and he almost dropped it once he got it off the ground.

One of the lizards knocked the other down then jumped on it. The one that got knocked down coughed up some blood but stayed down. Then the victorious lizard began walking towards Kraden. He lashed out at the lizard but it merely caught the blade. Then it shook its head and sat down by Kraden.

Felix dodged another swing from the lizard he was fighting. He was losing now that he didn't have a weapon. He could use his last trick but… he glanced over at Kraden. That was all the time the lizard needed to attack.

Felix stumbled back trying to dodge the sudden onslaught. He ducked weaved and jumped but finally it slashed him across his chest. He put his hand to his chest as pain washed through him. He glared at the lizard before glowing.

His flesh knitted back together and the pain faded to a distant memory. The only way one could tell that Felix had been hurt would be the cuts in his clothes and the blood on his skin. The lizard roared in frustration and charged at Felix again.

This time Felix closed his eyes and glowed again. He put his hands together as psyenergy flowed out of them. As he pulled his hands apart a sword formed of pure Venus psyenergy appeared. He grabbed a hold of its hilt and gave it a few test swings. Feeling confident now Felix charged forward and slashed at the lizard. The energy blade bit deep into the lizards flesh as though it were a hot knife through butter.

The lizard took a few steps back and held its wounded arm as it roared in pain. Felix pushed the advantage and slashed its other arm off completely. It again staggered back and roared as blood flowed out of its arm turning the sand around it to mud.

Felix charged again but this time was met with a gust of wind that blew him back. The lizard then charged forward with the intent of trampling the Venus adept in its mind. Felix thrust his blade of psyenergy into the lizard. The moment the blade made its way inside the lizard it exploded in a shower of pure Venus psyenergy sending Felix flying back and blowing the lizard to pieces.

Kraden got up as fast as his old body would let him and ran over to Felix. He was almost there when Felix pried himself from the sand. He looked impassively about until he saw the lizard that had been sitting by Kraden. Taking the Excalibur from Kraden, Felix walked over to the lizard.

It looked at Felix apprehensively as he came closer. If a fight ensued the lizard knew that it would lose. All the cuts and bruises from its fight left it tired and sluggish. It was surprised when Felix did not attack when they were face to face.

"You helped me in that fight," Felix stated in a firm voice. Never had a monster helped him or Karst in his years at Prox. "So I'll help you."

Felix closed his eyes and focused his energy toward the lizard. The cuts knitted back together and the bruises disappeared. When he was done Felix opened his eyes.

"I don't know why you helped but if you attack anyone…" Felix took out a green cloth and tied it around the left wrist of the lizard. "I'll know who you are."

It shrugged as it stared at Felix. Then a loud screech was heard that caused both the lizard and Felix to look around. Then about three lizards appeared on the horizon. Felix took a step forward to fight but was stopped by the lizard. It shook its head and pointed in the other direction before taking off.

"Lets go…" Felix muttered as he headed in the direction the lizard had pointed. Kraden didn't say a word as he was still confused about what had happened. He merely followed Felix deeper into the desert.

Jenna stood outside the changing room as she waited for Sheba. They'd come into the clothing shop to get her something that didn't look like they'd just been through a war. The shopkeeper had been more then helpful when he saw Sheba walk in…

"Jenna," Sheba said impatiently as she tapped her foot.

"What?" Jenna spun around reaching for her sword but stopped halfway as she realized it was only Sheba. She took a deep breath and relaxed some. "Sorry."

"Are you always this jumpy?" Sheba asked with a frown. Jenna was one strange girl. But then the young wind adept didn't have room to talk.

"Not normally…" Jenna blushed slightly. Truth be told she felt the urge to watch her back all the time without Isaac around. "So what did you need?"

"I was hoping you approved of the outfit," Sheba shrugged and turned around once for Jenna. She had found a lavender short sleeved shirt with a black vest that went over the top. She wore a long pair of dark purple pants that she had to roll up and on the belt she was using she had a pouch hanging off it. A backpack for the supplies they were going to get sat next to Jenna.

"Alright," Jenna nodded and smiled as she picked up the backpack. "I think we just have to fill this backpack with your travel gear and we should be set.

Together they paid for the clothes and quickly left as the shopkeeper had a hungry look in his eye as he looked at Sheba. They chatted about different things as the gathered the gear they needed and after a couple hours Jenna had shown Sheba how to use everything they bought.

"Alright," Jenna said eagerly as she sat down at a nearby table with a burger in hand. "We'll eat and then head out."

"Are you sure these things are safe to eat, Jenna?" Sheba asked practically poking her burger.

"Why are you asking that?" Jenna frowned as the burger was inches from her mouth.

"I heard that they make you fat…" Sheba replied while still poking the burger.

"That's only if you eat a lot of them," Jenna replied with a slight glare a her companion. Obviously she hasn't seen much of the world. "The burger may be greasy and fatty and all that junk but we'll need the fat from the burger."

"Why?"

"Because we won't know when we'll get another meal that will fill us up like this," Jenna replied with a sigh trying to keep her temper under control. "I don't know what Faran taught you but I travel around quite a bit. So if I tell you something and you don't quite understand the why then just follow directions and ask later, alright?"

"Alright," Sheba sighed. She wasn't looking forward to eating the burger but…

"Now eat up," Jenna said with a mouthful of burger. "It actually tastes good."

Sheba picked up her burger and took a small bite. She chew and swallowed then sat there waiting for something to happen. She wasn't getting fat like so many of the people said…and it did taste good. She started eating the burger like there was no tomorrow.

Isaac was busy up on the deck shadow fighting. He had been up there since breakfast intent on getting stronger. If they could get into the finals they'd be allowed to sleep in the palace. There they could gather information.

"Isaac," Zack called out as he walked up on deck. He frowned as he held both his hands behind his back. "Why are you up here instead of down below helping with the repairs?"

"I'm training," Isaac replied as he whipped the sweat from his brow. "Something strange is going on so Garet and myself are training to get into Colloso."

"Colloso?" Zack's frown deepened. "Never heard of it."

"It's a competition," Isaac explained as he sat down. "Once a year the worlds best fighters show up and fight. The finalists get to stay at Babi's palace until the competition is over. The winner gets to join the Tolbi Guard and a cash prize of two hundred thousand gold."

"So you want to join the Tolbi guard?" Zack asked.

"No," Isaac shook his head. "I'd never join them. We want to get to the finals to figure out why they want to arrest me."

"I hate to be the one to break this to you, Isaac," Zack again frowned. Sometimes he hated blowing holes in peoples plans. "But if you show up won't they arrest you?"

"Usually, yes," Isaac replied with a smirk.

"Usually?" Zack was now totally confused. Was Tolbi really that corrupt?

"As you know I lead Garet and Jenna when we go monster hunting," Isaac's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown. Zack was kinda dense… "Before we took this job we'd taken some of the biggest jobs around in Tolbi and a few other towns. We have the respect of the people and they know that Babi tends to make up things. So they won't let us be arrested until after Colloso."

"I see," Zack looked unconvinced but didn't push it further. "Anyway, Piers said that he needed to see you. Something about a message and Hamma."

"Alright," Isaac got up and bolted for the door. "Thanks!"

"Alright, Garet," Rachel shouted from in some part of the engine. Garet wasn't sure so he only did as he was told. "Go ahead and pull!"

Not needing any more incentive the Mars adept pulled the large chunk of scorched metal out of the engine. At least until it got stuck. Garet grunted as he gave it one last tug. To his and Rachel's dismay it didn't budge.

"I think its stuck," Garet said dryly as he stood there supporting the heavy bulk of metal that was now hanging out of the engine.

"It broke half way out…" Rachel trailed off as she tried to figure out a solution to the problem. "I could cut off the broken parts but it would take me a couple of hours."

"I can't hold this that long!" Garet grunted as he shifted his weight to make it a little more comfortable for him to hold. "Isn't there something else you can do?"

"Not without blowing the engine to pieces!" Rachel snapped. They'd been at this little project since after Garet finished breakfast and they were still on the SAME piece! It was really starting to annoy her.

Garet grunted in annoyance as he heard the torch get turned on again. He wasn't going to be able to hold it and the weight was so lopsided that they couldn't jack it up.

"Rachel!" Garet shouted after a few minutes. She crawled out with a big black plate of metal over her face with a dark eye slot in it so she could see what she was doing without going blind.

"What is it?" she asked pushing up the metal plate over her head with her leather gloved hands.

"I'm gonna take care of this chunk of slag," Garet replied as he shifted his weight slightly. "So I suggest you move."

Rachel scowled at Garet before moving. After she'd gotten out of the way she made sure that all her tools were too. Then she turned to Garet. "Go for it."

Garet closed his eyes and focused all his psyenergy into a single point about the size of a dime. He willed it forward and cut off the pieces that were stuck. After about fifteen minutes he finished cutting and pulled out the block of metal. He set it on the ground before sitting in the spot where he stood.

"It's a wonder this ship made it to Tolbi…" Garet muttered as he sat there. He almost seemed like he was going to collapse.

"That's because I kept it running long enough to get here," Rachel replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"How did you manage it?" Garet asked turning his head so he could look at Rachel.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but…" She looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "I'm able to hear the ship…"

"Hear the ship?" Garet looked at her with a knowing but curious look that seemed to beg for more then just a simple answer.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded as she rested a hand on the engine. "She's like a person. She has her own feelings…pain…joy…sadness… She…I dunno how to describe it… I suppose some would call it talking. She tells me when she's in pain or when something is lost she will tell me where it is."

Garet took a few moments to digest everything Rachel had told him. He wasn't surprised that she could understand the ship…but he hadn't been expecting it either.

"Have you ever made dirt move with your mind?" Garet asked bluntly as he stood up.

"Err…" Rachel paled visibly as she realized that Garet knew more then he was letting on.

"Its alright if you don't want to tell me," Garet smiled as he held out his hand. He made a fireball in the palm of his hand. "I was scared to tell people that I had the ability to control fire with my mind at first. So I did like a lot of people who have this power do. I didn't tell any one about. I didn't show it to anyone. I practiced in secret."

"What happened to make you change your mind?" Rachel asked.

"The incident in Vale three years ago…Have you heard about it?" Garet asked with a look of seriousness that he rarely used.

"I've only heard a few things…" Rachel trailed off as she tried to recall what she was told. "I was told that someone sabotaged the psyenergy plant and the following chain reaction was what destroyed half the city."

"I lived in Vale for years before the incident," Garret explained. "I had my powers since I was ten years old. I hid my powers for five years… Then the plant went and half the town was destroyed taking hundreds of people with it. Isaac, Jenna, and myself ended up helping the survivors get to safety.

That's when we met Master Hamma. She knew about our powers. She took us and what was left of our families to the Lama Temple for a few months for training. After that she asked us what we were going to do.

We had learned much about the world there at the temple…how people suffered at the hands of monsters and the people who created them. So we decided that we would use our powers to protect people. Hamma agrees to fund our operations if we worked big missions for her if they came up. And that led up to where I stand now."

"Is protecting this ship one of your big missions?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Garet nodded. "When she told us about this mission she said it was our most important one to date. Jenna asked her why and all Hamma said was that it was crucial that this boat full of kids not be destroyed."

"Do you have any idea why its important?" Rachel asked with a slight smirk. She always did like a good mystery.

"I don't know what goes on in that head of hers," Garet shook his head. "But if I had to guess from what I've seen recently I'd have to say that everyone aboard this ship…together…you'll all shatter the world so it can be rebuilt."

"I don't want to shatter the world!" Rachel cried out in shock.

"Its alright," Garet smiled. "Its kinda like when the Vale psyenergy plant exploded. After the explosion monsters increased in numbers and started causing trouble. But in your case the change you bring will cause more good things to happen then bad things."

"…Your sure?" Rachel asked hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of changing the world. Sure a few places in Weyard need changing but…

"Yeah," Garet nodded with his usual oafish grin. "But we should get back to work now. You can't stay here forever."

"And why not?" Rachel huffed and put her hands on her hips even though she was smiling.

"You haven't seen the docking charges here yet, have you?" Garet kept his grin but it was apparent that he was serious.

"No…" Rachel frowned. Garet made it seem like it was really expensive.

"A monthly stay is almost ten thousand gold," Garet's grin faded slightly.

Rachel stood there for a moment before walking over to the ship speaker.

"I want all engineers to report to the engine room ASAP!"

Piers sat in silence as he stared at Hamma. Or rather through her. His mind was currently thinking about Mia. It didn't help that Hamma sat there silently herself. Piers could handle the silence. He'd always been able to even in the most dire situations.

But now…He wasn't so sure. Mia was still out from drinking and was sure to have a hangover. And he wasn't sure what kind of news Hamma brought either. The last time she gave them information a giant kraken attacked at damaged half the ship.

Although he wouldn't show it Piers was nervous. Nervous about Mia. Nervous about what information Hamma brought. And he was nervous about if they'd all make it out of this insanity alive.

Then a knock on the door snapped Piers back to reality. He got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it Isaac stood there, his questioning glance falling on Hamma.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked as Piers let him in. "I was told I only had a message."

"Is Felix here?" Hamma's lavender eyes fell on Isaac. She wore a simple dark purple dress with long sleeves. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"No," Isaac shook his head causing some of his messy blonde hair to fall on his face. "He left sometime yesterday and Jenna went after him."

"And you didn't stop her?" Hamma raised an eyebrow as Isaac squirmed under her gaze.

"She was going after her brother," Isaac replied as he glanced over at Piers to see his bemused look. Great… "If it had been anything else I'd have stopped her… And you know how dangerous she gets when she's upset."

"You must understand Isaac," Hamma said calmly. "Felix's disappearance has triggered a set of events that might save or destroy the world."

Isaac gulped as he turned back to Hamma. Letting Felix and Jenna go could end the world…? Boy he just dug himself one hell of a grave. "How do I fix it…?"

"You don't," Hamma stated. "At least not yet."

"What?" Isaac was baffled. Frowning he decided that the current line of questioning was getting him nowhere so he decided to try a different one. "What kind of Weyard ending events are we talking about?"

"The return of the Anemos," Hamma sighed slightly. Before she could continue there was pounding on the door and Justin's shouting could be heard through the door.

Pier's bemused look disappeared as he made his way to the door. When he opened it Justin tried lunging at the captain but was caught by Kay.

"I told you that if we came here it was only to talk not KILL!" Kay's voice boomed through the halls as Justin struggled in her grip.

"I wasn't going to kill him!" Justin shot back. "At least not yet…"

"I told you to stay calm, Justin," Megan sighed as she glared at Aaron. He could've not told Justin and avoided this whole problem but no…he had to open his big mouth.

"I am calm!" Justin retorted.

"Right…" Aaron rolled his eyes and got smacked by his sister. "Ow!"

"Not helping!" she hissed at him.

"Can some one tell me what all this is about?" Piers found it almost entertaining watching them squabble.

"Tell me what you did to Mia!" Justin shouted at the top of his lungs as he struggled even harder to escape the iron grasp of Kay's.

"You see Aaron here," Kay started with a glare at her younger brother. "Decided not to go to sleep last night."

"I told you I couldn't sleep!" Aaron replied indignantly.

"Whatever," Kay replied dryly. "My little brother saw you take Mia to your room as he wandered the halls. And instead of just being a good little boy and telling me first he went and told Justin!"

"I didn't know you were trying to- OW!" Aaron cried out as Kay stepped on his foot. Isaac and Hamma watched with mild interest knowing that an important conversation would be impossible under the current circumstances.

"And Justin got it in his head that you were taking advantage of Mia," Megan finished with an innocent smile.

Piers blinked a few times as it all sank in. This whole situation was so wrong and didn't need to be happening right that particular moment. But he had to resolve it now or the consequences would be catastrophic.

"Is that all your worried about?" Piers asked with a slight smile. When Justin nodded Piers sighed. "I didn't take advantage of her… She simply got drunk at the party and I agreed to take care of her if indeed it happened."

"You didn't…" Justin trailed off knowing that he couldn't say what he wanted to without getting in trouble.

"No," Piers shook his head and pointed to the chair he'd been sitting in. "I stayed up most of the night in that chair. So relax and go find something to do."

Justin sighed and relaxed as Kay put him down. Though the mars adept watched him carefully she moved so he could leave. Megan followed him and the two disappeared around a corner.

"I think me and my brother have a few things we have to…talk about," Kay smiled and rested her hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron gulped as he knew this wouldn't be any normal talk.

Piers sighed as the siblings left. Not only was he dealing with the possible destruction of Weyard but he had kids who seemed to be freaking out over just about anything.

Isaac smiled slightly knowing that this was probably the tip of the iceberg for the poor Lemurian. He turned back to Hamma who seemed to be amused with the whole situation. It seemed every one needed a good laugh at some point in their lives.

"Well," Hamma said as she turned back to Isaac. Any traces of amusement dropped from her face. "What I'm about to tell you can't be told to any one else just yet."

"Not even to my teammates?" Isaac asked with both eyebrows raised. "I can't lie to them!"

"You can't even tell them yet because it might not come true," Hamma smiled slightly. "It begins about three years ago…"

Sheba and Jenna stood at the entrance of the Suhalla desert. She was nervous about going this way as last time she had been in shackles. Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Jenna asked with her eyes closed. She could feel the dry air of the desert and the sandstorms looked pretty strong.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sheba replied as she took a deep breath too.

"Then let's go," Jenna said as she opened her eyes and started walking again. Sheba followed behind her gripping her staff. No matter what happened in the desert she would be strong. There wouldn't be any more running or hiding.

"Hmm…." A thought rang out in the darkness. "So it is beginning…"

"Is it really?" Another voice made itself present. Unlike the first voice this one sounded female and used its voice. Her shadow appeared in the pitch black darkness that sat around the room. A small orb floated by the shadow's head.

"It is not yet time," Another shadow. This one also had a feminine voice but it's shadow was like a suit of armor. A sword hung from the armor's side.

"It seems fate has deemed it time now," The thought was followed by a shadow that seemed to be on of a rock.

"But we are still one short," Another shadow of armor appeared. This one had no head and a sword was strapped to its back. It's voice boomed through the room the loudest.

"I sense the lost one's spirit in one of the children of destiny," the thought had a tinge of hope.

"It doesn't matter," the shadow with the orb snapped. "Valukar is gone and we can do nothing about it!"

"But that's where your wrong," the thought had something in mind and the armor with the head sighed.

"It won't work," she responded coolly. "She's right you know. Remember last time?"

"Last time was a hundred years ago and he wasn't ready," the thought replied. Even though it had no voice everyone present knew that it was getting annoyed. "I that he is ready."

"You never listen to me," The orb bobbed up and down as the shadow moaned. "Don't come whining to me when it backfires on you. And it will too!"

With a huff the shadow with the orb disappeared. The others sat in silence each thinking about what was said and what was going to be done next. Finally the thought moved its rock like body.

"What does this boy look like, Wise One?" the headless armor asked as it took a step forward.

"Your not actually going to go through with this are you?" the full suit of armor asked.

"You heard the Wise One," was the reply. "History is going to repeat itself and we need Valukar to stop it. You know it too, Sentinel."

"What we need to do is disappear completely!" she snapped. Her voice carried more force then she intended but she was so angry that she kept going. "We should have died before we became monsters!"

"We're not monsters!"

"Yes we are!" Sentinel shouted. "But you can't see it because your still living in the past! Before we became what we are you NEVER would've even thought about inflicting this on another person!"

"…"

"I don't know who you are anymore…" Sentinel turned and her shadow disappeared leaving in its place an empty void. The headless suit sighed as what she said sank in.

"We need Valukar," the Wise One said breaking the armor out of its thoughts. "They don't understand what is about to take place."

"But is it right to sacrifice this boy's life?" the armor asked. If it had a head it would've frowned. Maybe she was right…

"It's the lesser of two evils," the response shook the armor's soul. "If we are to stop those that are returning then we have to. There isn't any other choice."

"Monsters…" The armor murmured.

"What," the Wise One had never been able to figure his friend out but this time he needed to have him on his side or else his plan would fail.

"Sentinel was right," it turned its back to the Wise One. "We are just monsters now… Seeking to destroy good people…"

"No, we are not monsters," the Wise One

"We are monsters," the armor started shaking. "I won't turn that boy into Valukar. We don't need him to stop the lost ones."

And then the headless armor's shadow left leaving only the rocky outline of the Wise One in silence. What did those three know of sacrifices? It focused its psyenergy and looked beyond the room he floated in. He looked out to Tolbi and beyond until his gaze fell on the Hydra.

His gaze fell on one person in the ship. Even as he worked the Wise One watched. He had found Valukar and nothing those three did would stop his plans.

"Garet," the Wise One's thoughts reverberated throughout the room. "You will be Valukar. One way or another…"

And that's a wrap folks. Sorry this chapter took so long. Siblings were pestering me to fix another comp even though I hadn't the slightest clue what I was doing. The plot is starting to thicken now but I'm not sure how long this will be. So until next time Enjoy yourselves.

Don't hit your head on the way out. 


	8. Grand Entrances

Hello again. I'm sorry about the long wait for the latest installment of Translucent hearts. I got ground for about two months then I had to get back into the swing of things. But this makes up for it… right?

Miyu.Lara: Thanks. I spent close to a year trying to think of something original. It looks it paid off. And thanks for the advice too. I reread it a couple of times but things always seem to slip by… I'm glad your hooked.

DarkJupiterAdept: I've got a few more surprises ahead too so don't get to comfortable.

Meneil: You sure know how to turn what a person says against them… But in my defense I had that part written before you posted your review. So I wasn't calling you dense. And Sentinel just kinda screamed female. And keep reading… Some stuff is going to happen in later chapters… Muahahah!  
Anyway… onto the story.

Grand Entrances

Felix stared at the ruins that lay before him. Then he turned to Kraden. Then back to the ruins. He couldn't figure out how this pile of rubble was going to help them.

"Don't worry lad," Kraden said with a small smile as he began walking towards the ruins. "You'll see once we get inside."

"…" Felix shrugged and followed the old scholar.

After a few minutes they made it inside the ruins. Everything was eerily quiet in the dark room. Kraden pulled out a flashlight and after shaking it for a minute he turned it on. The light brown walls were surprisingly clean and odd symbols were carved into the stonework. Pillars were placed in a grid like pattern and on them were pictures. Around the room silver briefcases were sitting around. Some of them were opened revealing different archeological tools set if black foam and even a few artifacts were placed in the opened cases.

Felix walked over to inspect some of the artifacts as Kraden ran around the room like an excited child checking out all the different artifacts and symbols.

"Kraden," Felix sighed and put down the pot he had been looking at. It had seemed somehow familiar… "Why don't you act your age and explain why exactly we had to come here?"

"Fine," Kraden glowered at Felix for a moment before pushing his glasses up. "This is the stronghold of the Gaia tribe."

"Gaia tribe?" Felix asked as he picked back up the pot he'd been looking a few moments ago. Only one part of it was decorated with anything. It was a circle and in that circle was a tree. The tree was big and looked like it had buds growing on it.

"Back before the Anemos left there were four tribes," Kraden explained as he walked over to a picture. It showed four people in it. Two stood next to each other while one stood above them and one stood below them.

The person standing on top looked like he was making a vine grow and it wrapped around him. The one on the bottom had the wind around him and a light on his head. The one to the left between the earth and wind was holding out his hand. In his hand burned a fire that did not burn him. And the last person who stood to the right next to fire was holding out his hand. Out of his hand sprayed a jet of water.

"As far as we know they lived in peace," Kraden continued after Felix came over and looked at the picture. "In this harmony they did great things. By combining there psyenergy they saved hundreds and grew enough crops to feed a city three times the size of Tolbi in a single year."

"But something went wrong," Felix stated as they walked to the next picture.

"Yes," Kraden nodded as they stopped by the next picture. It showed a woman with the wind around her standing around a burning city. "An Anemos village was burned to the ground and there was only one survivor."

The next picture they went to look at showed a group of people with the wind around them stood around one that was scorched. A few of them were grabbing weapons. One from each the fire, water, and earth were there as well. It looked like they were trying to reason with the people of the wind.

"When the survivor went back to the Counsel of the Anemos she told them everything she knew," Kraden explained. "A member from each of the other tribes showed up offering help. But the Anemos were enraged that they had lost thousands of people and turned down the offers for help. Instead they decided that everyone on Weyard had to go until only the wind was left."

The next picture depicted a group of the wind walking with weapons raised high. On the other side of the picture the other elements had gathered. Standing between them were the three people that had shown up at the Counsel to reason with them. And with them was the survivor.

The next picture depicted a great battle. The four that stood between them tried to reason with the Anemos. But their words were not heard as the two armies clashed.

The last picture showed the four people fighting outside the city of Anemos. The entire city was partially off the ground as if lifted by some giant hand and the other three elements continued to fight with the remaining Anemos.

"In the end," Kraden continued. "The Anemos fled Weyard altogether. They had been the worlds superpower much like Tolbi is today. I suspect that when the Anemos return they are going to start another war and we don't have the fighters to hold them off."

"Kraden," Felix said pointing to an inscription. "Do you know what that says?"

Kraden looked down at the inscription under the last picture. He tilted his glasses for a moment. "The Anemos were strong…to strong for us to hold up against even with the help of Mars. The only way we could save Weyard is to remove the city of Anemos and send it to the heavens. However… they will return and Venus help us when they do…"

"I'd say that's proof right there," Felix said dryly.

"Indeed," Kraden nodded. Then he turned his attention to the door at the back. "We have to go through that door."

Felix stepped toward it without hesitation. Kraden was amazed by Felix. Before the Psyenergy plant outside Vale he had been somewhat timid and sometimes hard to be around. But now he moved as though he feared nothing. Whatever happened to him during his absence for those three years really must've been something.

Felix stopped by the door and sighed. "Kraden… The door says it won't let us pass unless we have the stars."

"What?" Kraden blinked. "The door spoke to you?"

"I wouldn't lie Kraden," Felix said dryly before resting a hand on the door. "It says to look in the mountain of Alchemy."

"Hmm…" Kraden took off his glasses and whipped them on the sleeve of his shirt. "There is nothing we can do until after Colloso."

"If there's nothing more to do here then let's go back to Tolbi," Felix said as he headed for the exit. "If Jenna is still like the Jenna that I remember then I don't want to piss her off."

"To true, lad," Kraden chuckled as he followed Felix. "To true…"

Jenna took a deep breath once they made it to a small cliff that stuck out. Small piles of rock on either side provided shelter from the sand. Sheba collapsed face down and her heavy breathing assured Jenna that the younger girl was still alive.

"Why… does… this… dessert… have to… be so… difficult…" Sheba panted as she rolled over. They had fought one of the lizards and Sheba had a hard time keeping up with the fighting.

"Why are you asking me?" Jenna frowned as she spied a tornado coming their way. She sighed before turning back to Sheba. "You got enough psyenergy left in you to blow away another tornado?"

"Only if we're almost out of this place," Sheba nodded as she stood up. She walked outside and the tornado moved in her direct but to the girl's surprise it didn't try to engulf them. Sheba took a cautious step forward and Jenna looked like a cat ready to pounce.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Sheba asked Jenna as she took another step closer.

"I don't know…" Jenna shook her head. "It might be a trap though so be careful."

Sheba nodded and stepped up to the tornado. The wind whipped her hair around and she used a little psyenergy to keep the sand out of her eyes. She reached up and put her hand on the tornado. Slowly increasing the power she used she slowly made the tornado stop. A lizard stood there with what looked like a smirk on its face. A green cloth was tied around its left arm.

"What's with the green cloth," Sheba asked Jenna without taking her eyes off the lizard. It looked at the girls and its smirk grew.

"I think it belongs to Felix," Jenna growled as she got ready to lunge at the lizard. It pointed to Sheba then it pointed to it's head. Sheba looked over at Jenna who was frowning. "I think it wants you to mind read it."

"Alright," Sheba nodded. She walked up to the lizard and gave a nervous smile. "No going and tearing me to ribbons now."

It rolled it's eyes as it shrugged. As Jenna giggled slightly Sheba focused her mind towards the lizards.

'Why do you fear me?' those first thoughts from the lizard startled Sheba.

'You look scary,' Sheba shot back earning what sounded like a laugh.

'You must not be that scared if your going to mouth off like that,' it laughed in its mind.

'If your not here to turn us into lunch then why are you here?' It was a question that both the girls had been wondering. It was responded with another laugh. Sheba turned and glared at the lizard and it quickly stopped.

'Some boy with brown hair came through here…' the lizard explained as he looked over at Jenna. 'I think the old man with him called the brown hair guy Felix. Together we battled the leader of us lizards. After the battle he tied this green cloth around my arm here'

He pointed to the green cloth as he turned back to Sheba. 'He told me that if I attacked any humans then he'd know who I was.'

Sheba broke the mind read and turned to Jenna. She wasn't sure what to say after hearing such a story. Was it even believable?

"Sheba," Jenna said walking up. "What did he say? Err… think?"

"He says that he saw an old man traveling with a guy with brown hair," Sheba said as she turned back to the lizard. "He said the old man called the guy with brown hair Felix…"

Sheba got no farther then that when Jenna surged forward. She stood face to face with the Lizard and glared at him. She stared at it for what seemed like hours.

"Where did you find him?" Jenna growled as she stood on the tips of her toes to look a little more intimidating. She wanted to find Felix before he disappeared for who knows how long again.

It looked at Sheba and shrugged. The young wind adept entered his mind again. After a few moments she looked back at Jenna. "He says he found them a short distance from the exit."

"Let's go Sheba," Jenna said as she turned to head deeper into the desert. The lizard moved in her way and shook his head. Jenna glared at it and made a fire ball in her hand. "Move."

But the lizard didn't move. Instead it whipped up a tornado right under Jenna. Sheba jumped in with a big smile on her face.

"We're getting a ride!" Sheba yelled to be heard over the wind. "So relax and enjoy the ride!"

"Easy for you to say!" Jenna shouted back as the tornado lifted them off the ground.

Isaac sat outside watching the sun set as he tried to wrap his mind around the enormity of he was told. If Hamma's story came true then… What would the others do? He knew Garet could take care of himself in Isaac's absence… But what about Jenna? She had been dependant on Isaac for the past three years whether she knew it or not.

"I know your troubled," Piers said with a small smile. Isaac hadn't left the room even when Hamma left. "But you shouldn't let it get to you. Hamma once told me that when she saw the future it was only one possibility that she saw."

Isaac looked up at Piers and gave a small nod. "Alright."

"Good," Piers smile grew. "Its only a few more days until Colloso right?"

"Right," Isaac nodded as he stood up. "I should get back to training."

Piers watched Isaac walk out the door and sighed as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He quickly chalked it up to lunch not agreeing with him.

Garet stood on the dock swinging his axe around ignoring the crowd of people who'd come to watch him practice. After a few minutes he stopped and took a swallow of water from his nearby water bottle.

He looked over at the large body if water known as the Karagol sea and spotted a small boat pulling into the harbor. It had the name Draconian painted in red on the side of the ship. Though it was smaller then the Hydra it was larger then most of the fishing ships moored in the harbor.

Garet sighed and returned to his training. With each swing of his axe he seemed to carve open another opponent. After about fifty of his shadow foes lay on the ground dead the crowd parted in front of him.

"You seem to know how to handle that weapon, boy," A man walked forward. But this was no ordinary man. His skin was a light blue and his hair was a slightly darker shade of blue. His fiery red eyes fell on Garet in a bemused sort of way. "But how well would you hold up against an actual opponent?"

"Care to find out?" Garet smirked as he held his axe in front of him with the head of the axe to his right side.

"A challenge?" the blue man frowned for a moment. Then he drew his Orihalcon wrought sword. A wave of heat pulsed from the blade as the blue man readied himself for battle. Garet's Dragon axe responded with a pulse of its own.

"I see…" the blue man sheathed his sword. "I'll not be fighting you today kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Garet snapped.

"Really now?" He turned back to face Garet. "And just how do you plan to prove that your more then a kid with his neck stuck out to far?"

"Whit this axe," Garet was fired up and ready to fight.

"Another time," Saturos nodded. "I have other pressing matters at the moment."

He turned and started to walk off. But stopped and faced Garet again. "I don't think I got your name."

"Its Garet," The young adept replied. He was still itching for that fight but he couldn't force someone into one. "And your name?"

"Saturos," He replied with a slight smirk. "I'll be around…"

Jenna and Sheba were dropped outside The Suhalla desert. Sheba landed on her feet but Jenna landed less then gracefully on her butt.

"Ow…" Jenna muttered as she stood up. She shot Sheba a glare as she attempted to dust herself off. "You could have warned me."

"I told you that were going to land," Sheba shrugged as she dusted herself off. "You were to busy trying not to look down to hear me."

"Whatever," Jenna muttered. "Where's the next town?"

"Lalivero…" Sheba sighed sadly.

"I'll make sure no one tries to take you," Jenna had gotten up and grabbed Sheba by the shoulders. "I promise."

"Alright," Sheba nodded somberly. She didn't want to go Lalivero but she said she'd help Jenna…

They walked in silence as the sun set and gave way to the darkness of night. Owls hooted and wolves howled in the night. The scampering of small critters could be heard as the walked.

"Shouldn't we find a place to camp?" Sheba asked. She wasn't used to traveling like this and wanted to get some sleep.

"That's what I have been…" Jenna stopped and stared at the ruins of an old tower. It looked as though it had been standing since the beginning of time. What was probably a brilliant yellow was now an almost dull gray and there were holes dotted across the side that Jenna could see. At the very top she could barely make out a couple of the statues. They seemed out of place compared to the rest of the tower as they looked almost new.

"I suppose we could camp there," Sheba commented as she stepped next to Jenna. That's when a pleasant aroma wafted over to the girls.

"Someone's cooking a fresh bird of some kind…" Jenna closed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint which way it came from. "Maybe turkey…"

"This way!" Sheba started running down the path that led to the ruined tower. "Its coming from this direction!"

Jenna took off after Sheba. For being tired Sheba sure could run! As they went the smell got stronger causing Jenna's mouth to water. Whatever they were cooking it smelt good and Jenna was going to get a bite or five out of it.

Then Sheba disappeared behind some bushes. Smoke and the light from a fire could be seen along with the sound of sizzling meat. Then the sound of a sword being drawn rang out.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice rang out. "What are you doing here?"

Jenna bolted through the bushes and without thinking tackled her brother.

Isaac sat in his room. It was dark out and most of the crew had gone to bed. It was his plan to get some sleep but he couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because he didn't know if Jenna was alright or what Master Hamma said. Either way something was really bugging him.

With a sigh he stood up and slipped on his boots. Maybe a walk would clear his head. And he could probably relieve Garet now too. As it was his best friend was pushing himself to exhaustion. The day after tomorrow was the preliminaries for Colloso and Garet had agreed to rest up tomorrow but…

Isaac sighed again but this time in frustration. He was worrying about his friends too much. Jenna would be fine on her own and Garet knew how to take care of himself. He wasn't their parents. It felt that way some days…

Once he made it outside a slight breeze brushed against his face. He turned to face it enjoying the sense of peace it granted him. It felt so good he was tempted to ignore the shouts from the dock.

"Listen we just…"

"Need to get on the ship to get Isaac right," Garet's gruff voice caught Isaac's attention.

"Because we need to…"

"Arrest him right?" Garet cut off the voices again.

Isaac walked over and to his surprise two Tolbi guards were standing there arguing with Garet. Garet stood with his axe sitting on his shoulder and the guards were gripping their spears nervously.

"What's going on, Garet?" Isaac called down.

"We have a request on Lord Babi's behalf!" The guard on the left shouted before Garet could answer.

"Let's hear them out," Isaac stepped down to the docks and stood by Garet. He may not have had a weapon but seeing how big Garet was and his axe would keep the guards from making any sudden moves.

"For a few weeks now we've had strange things happening at the castle," the guard on the right started. "At first it was little thing like finding a spear outside the armory."

"Then a week ago," The guard on the left picked up the story, "A servant saw a suit of armor walking around in the middle of the night."

"We didn't believe her until Lord Babi's guest got into a fight with one of the suits," The right one continued. "Since then we've been losing the castle inch by inch…"

"Babi's guest?" Garet asked aloud.

"He came to the castle about a month ago."

"He had special powers that Lord Babi was interested in."

"What kind of powers?" Isaac asked although he already knew what they were talking about.

"He could make water out of thin air and freeze it."

"Yeah," They nodded at each other. "That's how he was able to defeat the armor that attacked him."

"Lord Babi made the stranger his personal body guard."

"But enough talk," The one on the right frowned. "As we speak Lord Babi is trapped on the third floor."

"He is safe with the stranger but we must hurry."

"Oh I almost forgot," the right one faced Isaac. "Babi will take the warrant off your head if you complete this task."

"Alright," Isaac turned to Garet. "I think we can handle some possessed armor. Go let Piers know while I get my equipment."

"So…you left with the Kraden," Jenna said trying to wrap her mind around the current problem. "Without telling us why to solve this problem."

"Yeah," Felix nodded. "We just need the elemental stars to light the lighthouses. With their power we could protect Weyard."

"I'll help you," Jenna nodded as if she was confirming something with herself. "And once Colloso is over Isaac and Garet are sure to help."

"I'll help too," Sheba nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jenna turned to look at Sheba. "There's no guarantee that the Anemos will stay away if we light the beacons."

"I know…" Sheba nodded. "But I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"I suppose that settles it then…" Felix stood up. "We should get back to Tolbi as soon as possible."

"Felix…" Jenna stared at him for a moment. "How did you survive the meltdown three years ago?"

"I almost didn't," Felix shook his head. "I was buried under the rubble of the building I had gone into. Afterwards Saturos and Menardi found me and took me back to Prox to treat me. Then they trained me to fight and I've been working for them since."

"Like a henchman?" Sheba tilted her head.

"If you want to call it that…" Felix looked at Sheba flatly before a slight grin crossed his face. "Unlike the stories that you hear my 'masters' treated me very well."

"Wow," Sheba giggled. They actually gave you more then bread to eat and an actual bed to sleep in?"

"Yeah," Felix nodded. "The bed was especially comfortable. At least it felt that way after the long days of training."

"I don't mean to interrupt your fun but we should get some sleep," Kraden yawned. He wasn't used to traveling and tired out quickly.

"You meant to interrupt our fun!" Jenna huffed and rolled her eyes. But your right. We should get some sleep."

"I have to agree with them," Sheba also yawned and started rolling out her sleeping bag.

"I'm going to take a walk," Felix nodded as he started walking to the ruins.

"Don't be gone too long!" Jenna called after him. "Or when I track you down again I'll roast you over an open fire!"

"Jenna!" Sheba looked totally horrified. "How could you do that to your brother!"

"It was SARCHASIM!" Jenna screamed while pounding a fist into the ground.

"I'm trying to sleep young ladies!" Kraden glared at the two girls.

"Sorry!" they said simultaneously rubbing the backs of their heads in embarrassment.

Felix sighed and shook his head. It was almost as though nothing had changed from the accident three years ago. And maybe after this ordeal with the Anemos was over things could go back to normal.

As he walked something in his vest beeped. He pulled out a device that looked similar to Isaac's but instead of yellow it was gray and didn't have a Djinn inside.

"Felix," when it was opened Saturos' face was present on the screen. "I'm glad to see you alive."

"I'm kinda glad to be alive myself," Felix grinned.

"Karst will be glad to hear your alive," Saturos gave Felix a knowing look that caused the younger adept to blush slightly. "I suppose you know of the reports of your supposed death?"

"Sort of…" Felix groaned. "Agatio's probably been spreading rumors of my death…"

"So you figured it out?" Saturos raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of hard not to when he out right tells you," Felix smirked.

"Listen…" Saturos sighed. "We've got big problems back in Prox. Aside from your death Agatio is up to something… Menardi is investigating that now."

"Are you here to take me back?" Felix frowned. If Jenna found out…

"Not just yet," Saturos let a toothy grin show for a moment. "Now that we know for a fact your not six feet under Karst will be coming. We need to light the lighthouses."

"I think I know where the stars are," Felix's face went impassive. "And I have some help here. When Karst arrives meet us in Vale…"

"Are you sure?" Saturos gave a questioning glance. "Who is this help?"

"My sister and her friends," Felix stated, "Are accomplished monster hunters. Along with them is Kraden, an old scholar well versed in Alchemy."

"How many in total?"

"Six counting me plus two more at a place to stay that have taken care of the group," Felix replied.

"How long have you been with the group?" Saturos wanted to be sure he could trust Felix's allies.

"Only since my last mission," Felix frowned again wishing his teacher and mentor wasn't so cautious. "But the core part of the group were childhood friends."

"Alright," Saturos nodded. "We'll head up once Colloso is over. You probably can't make it until the tournament is over… Why don't you join in?"

"What?" Felix blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Saturos smirked. "I'll be there too."

"Alright," Felix sighed. "You'll see me there…"

"Good," Saturos let the grin go and gave Felix a hard look. "Karst won't be here until after the tournament so make sure to stay alive long enough to say hello to your sweetheart."

"Hey!" Felix cried out indignantly as his face turned beat red. "We're not-"

"Not what," Saturos cut Felix off. "in love? Don't lie to me Felix. And more importantly don't lie to yourself."

"…" Felix looked down.

"Now I've got things to do before Colloso," Saturos grinned again. "And don't get to comfortable out there…"

The link closed and Felix sighed. Why did he ALWAYS know how he felt about things like that? He trudged back to camp where thankfully Jenna and Sheba had passed out. Kraden, however, was still awake.

"Your blushing," Kraden spouted louder then he'd meant to waking Sheba. "What happened?"

"…" Felix stayed silent as he indignantly turned away from the group.

"Jenna…" Sheba was trying to wake the fiery sister.

"No!" Felix hissed spinning around but it was to late. Jenna's eyes snapped open.

"What is it this time!" Jenna snapped causing the you Jupiter adept to jump back.

"Felix is blushing…" She giggled nervously.

"Really?" Jenna spun around. Felix's blush had gone a few shades deeper as everyone was waking up to see him blush. "He really is blushing! That's so cute!"

Felix cast a glare at his squealing sister his blush now gone. "What about you and Isaac? Aren't you two a couple?"

At this part Jenna's face lit up like a Christmas light. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess…" Felix let a sly smirk cross his face. He'd just saved his behind from the edge of the cliff.

Saturos let out a soft sigh as he closed the link. Felix didn't want to admit his feelings for Karst because Agatio has been their hounding him. Or because he's afraid to become attached to anyone like that. Who wouldn't be after what happened those three years ago.

Losing someone's family like that does something to a person. A piece of them dies and withers away until only the sorrow and pain is left. He saw it happening to Felix on top of the treatments to his mass exposure when the psyenergy plant chain reacted.

But then Karst came with Menardi. Both the sisters were suffering from the loss of their parents. As they talked Felix and Karst began to form a bond of sorts. Karst went to talk to Felix during her spare time. They became anchors for one another.

Menardi asked if Felix could join the monster extermination group and Saturos had agreed without hesitation. He knew that boy would be a fine warrior and he was right. Felix had saved Prox and now the world depended on his abilities.

He opened the link again but this time to Prox. It took a moment before the other side was opened. When it was opened Puelle was staring at Saturos through the screen.

"Puelle?!" Saturos cried out. He'd used Menardi's private channel!

"It's alright," the mayor smirked. "Menardi asked me to answer it as she is busy making dinner."

"Oh," Saturos sighed in relief. Then he regained his composure. "I have some good news. Felix is indeed alive."

"That is good to hear…" Puelle turned around as he head footsteps coming.

"What's good to hear?" Karst walked into view of the screen. Her red hair was damp like she'd just cleaned up. And from the tired look in her eyes she seemed to have been out training again.

"I'll tell her," Saturos gave Puelle a glance and he quickly made his way out to talk to Menardi. He sighed as Karst walked up to the computer.

"What's this good news are you two talking about?" Karst frowned.

"Felix is alive," Saturos said with a slight grin. "And well."

Karst stood there with her mouth hanging open. She moved her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Finally she managed to regain some composure.

"I saw his corpse…" she said weakly.

"Well I'll just have to tell him how you feel about him for you," Saturos smirked and winked at her.

"Now wait just a second!" Karst flushed as she glared at Saturos. "I only said I saw him lying down like he was dead!"

"Well then," Saturos let his smirk grow a little. "You up for a job?"

"Always!" Karst grabbed her scythe from seemingly nowhere. "Where and when?"

"You'll take a boat and meet me in Tolbi," Saturos said. "From there we go to Vale to meet up with Felix's group."

"Felix's group?" Karst's head tilted slightly. He hadn't even been gone a week…

"His sister is part of a monster hunting group that has agreed to aid us with shelter and trained warriors," Saturos replied. "I didn't see any big problems with it but if you think there is we can always come up with something else."

"…It's fine," Karst replied quietly. Now that he had found his sister would he come back to Prox? Would he stay with her?

"Then its settled," Saturos said as Puelle walked back into the room. "You leave in an hour. Pack you supplies and get moving!"

"Yes, sir!" Karst put a fist to her chest.

"Oh," Saturos added before Karst could leave, "Tell you sister I said hi."

"MENARDI!" Karst shouted so that her sister could hear. "Saturos says hi!"

Saturos chuckled as the link closed. Maybe things would get interesting after all.

Isaac and Garet followed the guards into the palace. Pillars of marble greeted the in the main hall. So did a solder getting pinned to on of the pillars. Blood flowed down the marble and down to the red carpet.

"Ugh!" one of the guards averted his eyes. "They're getting more violent!"

"Let's go get 'em, Isaac!" Garret held his axe high as he charged in the direction the solder flew from.

"Get everyone out!" Isaac ordered the guards.

"Alright!" They ran off leaving Isaac to fight the possessed armor.

A shield flew from Garet's direction followed by the arm of one of the suits. When Isaac got over to Garet he found a pile of broken armor. Suddenly more closed in behind Isaac sandwiching them in a hallway.

"I got these guys, Isaac called over his shoulder as he drew the Gaia blade. He charged forward ducking under the spears that were thrust at him. Coming up he slashed one and it fell apart. The next one parried Isaac's sword away from him.

"You alright Isaac?!" Garet was holding his ground. There was so many that it was hard to gain ground.

"Yeah!" Isaac rolled away and grabbed his sword. He picked up a spear from the ground and threw it. It stabbed into a suit of armor. It pulled out the spear and threw it back at Isaac.

Side stepping Isaac dodged it and countered but summoning a Spike of stone. Using his psyenergy he propelled it forward. It tore apart many of the suits but more came to take its place.

"Come on…!" Isaac moaned as he charged back in. His blade glinted in the candle light as he cut down another piece of metal. The palace had to stay intact which severely limited the psyenergy he could use. So he had to stick with his sword.

"Very clever," Alex mused as Babi slept peacefully. "Using darker Psyenergies you animated all the suits of armor in Tolbi's armory. Once done you had them attack everyone… even me to keep up the ruse. Or maybe you just wanted to see me bleed, Conservato. Either way it seems to be working out nicely."

"Well," Conservato smirked. "It drew Isaac here like you wanted and I can finally get rid of Babi. With him out of the way I can take over here and prepare for the Anemos."

"Before you kill Tolbi's noble leader Isaac must make it up here," Alex stated simply.

"I'm going by your plan on this one," Conservato pushed aged, white hair away from his glasses. The top of his head was without hair but around the sides and the back of his head had very long white hair.

A shadow sat by the door watching the conversation. After the two went silent it moved on. Alex smirked as the shadow left. It was all going according to plan. First Tolbi would fall triggering a domino affect toppling the other nations.

Unfortunately if the little rat that disappeared escaped it might disrupt his plans. But he had made them flexible…

As it ran from the door of the room the shadow uncloaked itself. A blonde boy roughly 14 years old appeared. Short messy hair was pushed back out of nervousness. Lavender eyes checked to see if the path ahead was clear.

He had to warn his master. If and when Babi was killed it would drastically affect trade routes. Not to mention that their lives could possibly be at risk. The clatter of armor brought his attention back to where he was running. The sounds of heavy fighting could be heard now and all the passages were blocked save the one that the fighting was taking place in.

'I can't let you leave this place alive,' a thought projected itself into the boy's mind. He glanced around worriedly before resting his eyes fell on the pile of broken and battered armor that was growing bigger.

Within the growing pile of armor were two fighters. One was built big and wielded an axe like it weighed nothing. The other didn't look strong but his skill with a sword more then made up for his lack of strength.

Then behind him a few suits raised their blades. He spun around and electricity flew from his finger tips. While they were stunned he summoned a gust of wind that blew them apart.

"Isaac!" the well built red head shouted. "Did you see that?!"

"No!" Isaac shouted back as he dropped yet another suit of armor. "But I felt it!"

"You should use those powers to get outta here, kid!" Garet shouted as he cleaved another suit in half. Why did there have to be so many.

"I'm not a kid!" the boy shouted back. He zapped another suit that came at him before casting Garet a glare.

"Hit me with that and you'll join these guy!" Garet glared back.

"Garet!" Isaac smacked his friend on the back of the head. That's not how you act when help arrives!"

"But…"

"Look!" the boy pointed to the retreating armor. "They're running!"

"Good," Isaac nodded as he whipped the sweat off his brow. "That'll give us time to find out who's controlling the armor."

"I know who it is," the boy said putting his hands behind his head as lavender eyes looked over the battered warriors.

"Then hurry up and spit it out already!" Garet exclaimed.

"Jenna would fry you…" Isaac said dryly.

"You miss her so much," Garet shot back, "that you have to bring her up now?!"

"Hey!" Isaac glared at Garet his face flushing slightly. Before he could reply the boy stepped in.

"In Babi's chamber there are two men," he explained. "One had shoulder length light blue hair and the other looked really old. The old one was called Conservato I think. And he said something about killing Babi!"

"Let's roll!" Garet took off with the other two right behind him. As they ran through the didn't bump into any pieces of possessed armor. When they reached the chamber the boy held up his hand.

He pointed to the room that they were staying in. Isaac and Garet nodded before they crept over. They looked at each other and gave a nod before they busted into the room. The boy stood at the door as if to not anyone out.

"You made it just in time," a man with blue hair smiled. "Any later and my…partner… would have killed Babi regardless of my orders."

"It has to be done Alex," the elderly man in the room said as he moved a knife closer to Babi's throat.

"Wait a little longer Conservato…" Alex sighed. He was garbed in blue jeans and a blue shirt. His light blue hair fell down to his shoulders almost covering one azure eye.

"We can't let you kill Babi," the boy shook his head.

"Well I only needed Isaac," Alex shook his head. "So leave now and you can walk away in one piece."

"I ain't leaving my friend behind," Garet stepped up next to Isaac.

"And I'm going to stay too," the boy said as he pulled a out what looked to be a walking stick.

"Conservato," Alex said calmly. "These people mean to defy us."

"Interesting…" Conservato smiled. "And what do you propose we do about it?"

"I have an idea but you'll have to leave," Alex shook his head.

"Without killing Babi?" The Lemurian blinked before frowning. "But without his death then…"

"I know," again Alex shook his head. "But my plan will make it look like an accident."

"Alight…" Conservato sighed. "Just don't mess it up."

Then Conservato turned to mist. The mist flew out the window and an eerie, echoing laughter was all that was left behind before that, too, vanished. That left Isaac and his friends to face off with Alex.

"By still holding your weapons I assume that you still want to fight," Alex was still smiling but there was an odd gleam to his eyes. "But it won't be me your fighting."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked as he looked about the room. "I don't see anyone else…"

Alex's body glowed brightly for a moment. Then in the distance a loud noise could be heard. As it got closer the noise became the sound of armor crashing into each other in the air. As it entered the room Alex began glowing again.

"What's going on!" Garet shouted to be heard as he ducked under an arm guard.

"It looks like all the suits we destroyed are merging!" Isaac called back.

The suits of armor began melding together as if they were a liquid. Soon a kneeling suit of armor was before the three adepts. It's shield was roughly the height of Isaac the spear that it leaned on was already through the roof. The armor had a black tint it and the helmet seemed to float on nothing.

"Isaac…" Garet's jaw hung open. "I think we might be in a little trouble."

"I think he's right," the boy shook his head.

"We'll win," Isaac didn't quite feel up to his boast but they had to fight this thing or it might rampage across Tolbi. Now if Alex decided to step in…"

"Go ahead and play," Alex nodded. "I'll watch the fun…"

And Alex warped away too. The armor then stood up causing the roof of the room to collapse. Ivan raced over and used his power over wind and lighting to make sure Babi did get crushed. Once the suit stood to its full height it stood a little over two stories high. The spear was a little shorter then the armor.

It was a cloudless night and a full moon reflected of the armor. What few stars that could be seen were faint. The lights of the city were on and the night life of the people was well under way.

"What's with all the noise…" Babi had finally woken up. He looked around to see his room destroyed and a giant possessed suit of armor ready to tear apart his castle and his city. And then he saw Isaac and Garet ready to fight it.

"Isaac!" the boy called out. "Babi's awake!"

"About time!" Garet shouted back before Isaac could respond. Then Isaac smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop doing that!"

"Then stop being so rude!" Isaac snapped. "Get Babi out of here!"

"I'd like to but there's no way out!" the boy shouted back.

"The make sure he doesn't get hit by a stray attack!" Garet shouted as he charged in. He summoned fire to his axe and when he swung a wave of heat hit the suit right in the body. It staggered back as the flames scorched it.

"Let's take him apart before he destroys the castle!" Isaac also charged in. He got directly under the armor and stated shooting sharp stone spikes into the sides of the knees.

The armor buckled slightly and bellowed angrily. It swung it's lance smashing the side of it into Garet sending him flying to a nearby wall. He fell down on his stomach coughing for air. Isaac spun around behind the suit. He started launching more spires towards the knees.

Again it bellowed. It could not reach Isaac as he kept moving to stay behind it as he launched more and more spires into it's knees. Then the armor created lighting bolts and launched them down on Isaac.

Isaac managed to dodge the first lighting bolt and then a second but the third got him. In a flash he was lying one the ground. Garet had gotten back up and was holding his chest. He'd cracked a few ribs but he could still fight.

The boy was amazed that Garet was still standing. By all accounts he should have died from that attack! And Isaac was slowly standing up too! What were these people made of!

Garet knew he wouldn't be able to take another attack. His next one had to count or everyone was done for. He dropped his axe and began gathering his psyenergy into his hands. The armor noticed the build up and turned towards Garet.

With a loud roar it thrust it's spear at Garet. Without hesitation the boy launched lighting at the suit of armor. Although it didn't do much it cause the armor to stop its attack. It turned towards the boy and roared.

The boy whipped up some whirlwinds throwing it off balance. Then while the whirlwinds were still going the threw in some cutting winds. Nicks started to appear in the armor as the boy continued to throw more in there.

Then Garet launched fireballs at the armor. As the fireballs hit the cutting whirlwinds they became fiery and as they cut they also melted. Then the smaller adept built up the last of his energy and launched a cutting wind at the head of the suit of armor. It's helmet fell off and smashed in to the ground.

With another roar it lashed out at Garet and the boy. Garet felt himself get tackled by the boy. He suppressed a cry of pain as the hit the uneven ground. As they hit the ground the spear swung over them barely missing them by inches.

"Be a little more gentle next time!" Garet said jokingly.

"Your welcome!" the boy countered.

Isaac had not been idle he gathered up his energy into a sword the hovered in the air. When the Dark Mail turned to face Isaac he let the blade fly down into it and let it explode. The armor expanded and cracked under the pressure as sparks violently flowed out where the helmet had been.

"I think I got a little left in me," Garet smirked as he gathered flames into his hand. The boy stood up and stepped next to Garet.

"I think I got a little left in me too," the boy said as the wind began whipping his hair around.

Together they launched a similar attack like the one before. Though this time the target was the same one as Isaac's. The flaming whirlwind flew into the suit of armor and tore it apart.

"We never got your name," Isaac said as he walked over to Garet and the boy.

"My name," The boy smiled as Babi approached. "Is Ivan."

There! End of chapter and you all got your Ivan fix too! I have absolutely no idea when the next update will be but keep an eye out for it. Be seeing ya'll another time.

Don't hit your head on the way out. 


	9. Thundering Pain

Alrighty then people. I've finally gotten around to finishing this chapter. Took me a little while but it's done. Now onto the reviews.

Miyu.Lara: Cute… wasn't quite what I was going for but oh well. Glad you like it. And your not pathetic… Just different.

Meneil: Surprisingly the last chapter was a few hundred words shorter then the one before it. But it still seemed a little bit longer and that's what counts. I suppose I did let Babi off easy didn't I? Eh… there is always next time. And share your list of reasons to hate Isaac with me when your done. And I'm not to worried about Isaac possessing me to insult you. I'll have the last laugh in the end…

Thundering Pain

Isaac walked calmly into the waiting room as Garet started doing warm up stretches. A guard walked up and Isaac held up his papers signed by Babi. The guard nodded and walked on. Isaac thought back to when they rescued the leader of Tolbi.

Flashback

"My name…" the blonde boy smiled, "is Ivan."

"What is going on?!" Babi almost shouted as he approached the three teens. "Why does my room look like a war zone and where is Alex?!"

Isaac sighed and held up his hand to silence Garet before he started. At least everyone was alright… for now.

"It starts with your order to have me arrested," Isaac's sapphire blue eyes held no resentment or malice. "Your solders have been hounding me. And then last night they told us that the palace was under siege."

"So we came to lend a hand," Garet continued still holding his ribs, "And as we fought our way to your room Ivan here told us you were going to be killed."

"That's when I led them back here to find Alex helping a guy named Conservato," Ivan picked up. "But when we barged in Alex made all the broken suits merge into one big one."

"At which point the roof collapsed and you woke up," Isaac finished. "And you know the rest."

"My order to arrest you…" Babi looked confused. "I didn't issue any such order."

Babi was dressed in a simple shirt and pants that were both white. He looked rather old with all his wrinkles and lean build.

"Unfortunately I found the order of which they speak of," another man pushed over a big rock that had been blocking the door. He wore an inexpensive suit with a red and black striped tie. Black hair was slicked back.

"Let me see them," Babi held out his had as guards moved surrounding Babi leaving only an opening for the man. Babi took them and after a moment sighed. "It seems that Alex was able to forge my signature."

"Then what should we do?" the man asked in a hushed tone.

"Iodem," Babi let out another sigh. "Get another room set up for myself to sleep in and get me the papers of pardon."

"Yes M'lord!" Iodem said as he strode quickly from the room. He could be heard ordering troops to get another room ready.

"You said a man named Conservato was part of the plot?" Babi said frowning at the group.

"He had a knife to your throat," Garet shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Hmm…." Babi looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Then it seems I have little choice…"

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked. He was tempted to read Babi's mind but figured it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Isaac," Babi turned to the Venus adept. "I'm assuming you were going to go to Colloso so you could slip into the palace to get answers. That being the case you and your friend have just passed the preliminaries."

"We are honored," Isaac nodded as Iodem came back into the room.

"The actual tournament starts at noon," Babi said as he signed the papers. "But you should get there a couple hours early."

He handed the papers to Isaac as he headed towards the exit of his broken room. He stepped past the boulders before disappearing around a corner with his guards in tow.

"Let's go home…" Garet yawned.

End flashback.

Isaac stood there and watched as more contestants filled the waiting room. Garet came over to Isaac so they didn't get separated until the fights began. It was then that Isaac spotted Felix.

"Garet," Isaac pointed to Felix. Then a blue skinned man walked over to Felix and smiled smugly.

"Alright!" Garet punched the palm of his own hand. Isaac raised an eyebrow as his best friend seemed to be so fired up suddenly. "I'll get to fight him after all."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Babi's Voice boomed and everyone went silent. "Today, some of the finest warriors from around the world have come to test their mettle against one another. And you, the people, have come to bear witness. Let the tournament begin!"

A gate opened up and everyone who was participating walked in. Some were scared out of their wits and others looked totally calm. But they were about to be given their opponents.

A screen above the doorway out began to scramble names and as it stopped names popped up on either side of the screen. Isaac was pitted against Satrage, Garet against Saturos, and Felix against Wallace.

It was going to be a long wait…

Sheba, Jenna, Mia, Piers, and Ivan all sat where they could see the action up close. Dotted around the rest of the crowd was the crew of the Hydra. Rachel had somehow gotten an open spot with Zack. It looked like he kept trying to slip away but Rachel would grab his arm and hold him there.

Mia sighed as she watched the two. Zack absolutely refused to admit his feelings and Rachel was just to rough on the poor guy. And to top that off they were always busy trying to keep Piers' ship afloat. Maybe she should step in to help…

"I want to see Isaac!" Jenna shouted in frustration. It had been four matches and none of their friends had come out yet. "When will he come out?!"

"Relax, Jenna," Piers said calmly. "You'll want to save your shouting for when he finally comes out."

"Easy for you to say," The fiery adept shot back.

The two fighters below were both tiring now and their moves were sloppy. The crowd's bloodlust began to rise and they cheered louder. The fighters seemed to ignore this until finally one lost his grip on his sword.

"So why does Isaac and Felix have to participate?" Sheba asked. "I know Felix was told to by a friend but I don't get why Isaac still is. He was pardoned right?"

"…" Jenna remained silent as she thought about last night.

Flashback

Jenna found herself very surprised at the latest turn of events. From the attempt on Babi's life to the Pardon. Isaac and Garet even brought home a new friend who had helped them. Though he was going to leave to see master Hamet after Colloso.

Jenna sat in the crows nest of the Hydra watching the sunset. Isaac and Garet had come home beat up and worn out. And due to Mia's urging and their exhaustion they'd been asleep the whole day. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if they didn't wake up until tomorrow.

Suddenly Isaac's head popped up snapping Jenna back to reality. She jumped back startled by his appearance. He was startled too and almost fell of the ladder. Once the both of the realized who the other was they let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go…" Isaac started to climb back down but stopped when Jenna grabbed his arm.

"You can sit up here too," Jenna moved so there was a little more room.

Both of them were silent as they watched the sunset. Clouds caught the hues of red, orange, purple, and mixes of the colors. Jena wanted to say something to Isaac but she couldn't quite think of it now…

"Jenna," Isaac took a deep breath. "I… I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright," She nodded. "I'm listening."

"Even though I got the Pardon from Babi…" Isaac sighed like he was getting frustrated. "I'm… still going to Colloso."

"But you don't have to now," Jenna shook her head. "Your not hunted anymore…"

"I know… Its just," Isaac took a deep breath to try to calm down. "I…"

"You what?" Jenna pressed. Isaac's blue eyes locked with Jenna's red eyes. Unlike all the previous times this happened Jenna couldn't read Isaac. She couldn't quite pick out how he felt.

"I want…" He started but stopped and swallowed. "I want to know that I'm strong enough to protect you…"

"What?" Jenna blinked. She was strong enough to protect herself. He didn't need to do it further. "What do you mean?"

"You know I love you Jenna," Isaac's face turned away he slipped a small box from his pocket. "And I don't ever want to lose that…"

"And you won't," Something was bothering Isaac. Something recent…

"I know…" It was barely a whisper out of his mouth. He fiddled with the box he'd pulled out. Jenna opened her mouth to say something but closed it as it looked like he was debating something in his mind. Finally he came to the answer he was seeking. He looked at Jenna again a nervous smile on his face.

"That's why I wanted to ask you to-"

"Jenna!" Isaac slipped the small black box out of sight as Felix interrupted their conversation. He looked back towards the sunset and let out a soft sigh.

"What?!" Jenna snapped angrily casting a glare down at her brother. She had wanted to hear what Isaac was going to ask her…

"I was just wondering where you disappeared off to," he shrugged.

"I was up here admiring the sunset!" Jenna shouted down.

"Alright…" again her brother shrugged before walking back out of sight. Jenna let out a sigh before turning back to Isaac.

"What were you going to ask me?" Jenna asked with a slight frown.

"I should get some rest for tomorrow…" Isaac started to make his way down the ladder. Again Jenna stopped him.

"Are you okay?" Jenna's frown deepened. "Your acting strange today."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow," Isaac gave a slight smile.

"You never were any good at lying," Jenna shook her head and a sly smirk made its way across her face. "But I'll let go for today on one condition. You have to give me a kiss."

"I can do that," Isaac smiled before kissing her. After they broke the kiss Isaac gave Jenna another smile. "Don't tell anyone about what I talked about up here."

"Don't worry," Jenna smiled. "Who else besides me needs to know your trying to prove yourself to me?"

"I guess you've got a point there…" Isaac sighed before climbing down.

End flashback.

"I don't really know," Jenna shrugged. Thunder boomed and rain began to fall. Everyone was situated so they wouldn't get wet should it rain.

"Hmm…" Ivan was deep in thought about something. What he was thinking about was a mystery to the mars adept.

Isaac sat fiddling with the black box as he waited. Inside was the one thing he could give Jenna besides his love. But it seemed that it was going to have to wait until after Colloso now.

It was Isaac's turn to fight now. He stuffed the black box back into his pocket and walked up to the guard. The guard turned toward Isaac regarding him for a moment.

"Are you sure your ready?" the guard asked. "Your going up against the guy who placed second last year. No one will blame you if you walk away now."

"I made a promise," Isaac shrugged and walked past the guard.

"Good luck!" the guard called out after Isaac as he disappeared.

Isaac stood by the gate waiting for it to open. He was nervous and there was always the chance that he'd die. But he promised himself that he wouldn't die until he'd asked Jenna.

The gate finished opening and Isaac stepped out. All previous thoughts were pushed aside. He stood ready to run the gauntlet and fight his opponent when he got there.

The flash of thunder marked the beginning of the match as Isaac took off running. The first section was hurdles with sand traps. Isaac made gave a slight smirk as he used his psyenergy to harden the sand a little bit. After he made the hurdles there was a fifty foot climb to the arena where he'd fight Satrage.

He ran up and started climbing. He was making good progress when it started to rain. At first it was just a little sprinkle but it slowly began to pick up. Isaac picked up his pace even as is muscles burned. His breaths were short and ragged as he made it to the top.

Just as Satrage was making it. They both darted for the long sword and ended up grabbing it at the same time.

"Let it go, kid!" the warrior yelled. He was fully clad in armor so no one could see his features.

"You let go!" Isaac said through gritted teeth. They both tugged at the blade for a few minutes. The Satrage kicked Isaac in the gut knocking the wind from him.

"Hah!" Satrage said triumphantly as he held up the sword in the rain. "Now you die, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Isaac glared as he rolled over grabbing up the up the short sword. Standing up the two foes started circling each other. Then at the next flash of lightning the two foes charged.

"Get him, Isaac!" Jenna screamed. If she had been down there she would have toasted Satrage for what he did to Isaac. But seeing Isaac up and fighting again calmed her down slightly.

Ivan and Sheba were trying to inch away afraid that anything they did might set her off. Piers just sat there watching the fight and Mia was frowning.

"Why do they have to fight?" Mia asked Piers the frown not having left her face. "All that happens is people get hurt."

"Each person's reasons for fighting in this tournament are different," Piers said loud enough to be heard over Jenna's cheering. "For most it's a chance to get a good paying job. But for people like Isaac… Its proving to someone that they are strong enough to do what needs to be done."

"So who do you think Isaac is trying to prove his strength to?" Mia's frown had let up a little but it was not totally gone.

"I think he is trying to prove to himself he is strong enough to protect his friends," Piers shook his head. "His friends know his strength but he is unsure of himself. And so he goes to test his limits. And this tournament is the best place to do that."

Mia turned back to watching the fight below as Jenna continued to shout and scream at Isaac.

Isaac parried a thrust and then had to side step a vertical slash instead of counter attacking. His blade clashed with Satrage's were both fighters tried to get the upper hand.

"You will lose, kid," Satrage growled as he put more pressure on Isaac. The rain made the ground slick and the occasional thunder bolt would blind both competitors. "Why don't you give up now while you still can?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Isaac spat even as he was being pushed back. He had to come up with a way to get the upper hand…

Satrage took a step forward and with a growl pushed as hard as he could. Isaac stumbled back a few steps with his guard down as he tried to keep his footing. The armored foe lashed out at Isaac putting a gash on the younger fighter's chest. The water on the ground turned red as Isaac fell face down on the ground.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Satrage turned his back to Isaac and raised his sword up high. Isaac started getting back up and the crowd stopped cheering. With the blink of an eye Isaac charged forward driving his sword through Satrage's shoulder.

"Never turn your back on an opponent unless you want to die," Isaac gave his sword a slight twist causing the other man to cry out in pain. "or your absolutely sure that he is dead."

"You haven't won yet…" Satrage said as he elbowed Isaac in the gut. Then he spun around and backhanded Isaac. "This fight is only beginning!"

"And it will be over shortly," Isaac said as he charged in. The tides had changed now. The wound inflicted on Satrage would slow him down enough for Isaac to get in the counter attacks he needed to. Now all he needed was his sword…

"Die!" Satrage charged in suddenly with his blade held high but his wound slowed him down and Isaac was able to get be hind him. He grabbed his sword and used the momentum of the charge to help pull his sword out of the other man's shoulder.

The rain began washing the blood off the blade as the crowd went totally silent at the edge of their seats. Not only were they looking at an upset but some one could very well die. Isaac and Satrage faced off both breathing heavily.

Both of them knew that they were at their limits. Both of them knew the next attack would be their last. The only sounds for miles around was the heavy breathing of the fighters and the rain hitting the ground.

Jenna held her breath. Isaac was hurt and so was Satrage… Isaac was strong enough so why did he have to go and prove it? He could die out there! She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes as the rain fell even harder making puddles on the ground.

Mia covered her eyes. She couldn't watch a friend get killed. He didn't even have to go out there. He had battered the Kraken with everything he had. The damage he'd done to it would have had it running for months. He didn't have to prove anything.

Piers watched calmly though a frown had slipped onto his usually calm exterior. Isaac was a warrior and wanted to see just how strong he was. But had he reached his limits? And how far would he go to win the fight?

Sheba's eyes were wide. She'd never seen a death match between two people. They were battered and cut up and they drew ragged breaths. It was horrifying to see what humanity could really be like. She hadn't really know Isaac very long but he seemed like a good person. Maybe she was wrong.

Ivan gripped the sides of his chair. Isaac was a good fighter. Just looking at him one would think that he wasn't very strong but given how long he'd lasted… No one could deny his strength now. Even if he… Even if he… died… He didn't want to see Isaac die.

Jenna blinked as the fighters charged at each other. There was a flash of thunder and a loud crack that had everybody's ears ringing. When she could see again both fighters lay on the ground. Her breath caught in her throat as Jenna got up. Piers grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Let me go!" Jenna growled as grabbed his wrist.

"Look," Piers pointed to Isaac. He was struggling to get up before the officials called the match. There was a scorch mark in the middle of the field where Satrage had been standing.

Babi was standing at the edge of the balcony that he always sat in for every Colloso. He was hesitant about calling the match. Isaac was still trying to get up while Satrage lay on the ground. Something incredible happened in that split second.

Isaac was now standing and the official gave the signal that Satrage was down. They got a stretcher out and hauled him off. Isaac stood there unsure what would happen next. Jenna could see him look up and giver her a weak smile.

"The winner is Isaac!" Babi declared as the four of them got up and rushed down. The guards let them pass at Babi's approval and they went over to Isaac. He watched in amusement as they all said their piece about him nearly getting killed.

Isaac gave Jenna a smile. He'd won… Barely. Next thing he knew he was declared winner and the crowd went wild. So did his friends as they rushed out to see him.

"Isaac!" Jenna yelled as she wrapped her arms around Isaac making him gasp in pain. "You idiot! You could've died!"

"But I didn't…" Isaac said through gritted teeth as she continued to aggravate his injuries. "I'm still here…"

"That's all well and good," Mia approached giving the adept a harsh glare that entailed pain later. "But we still have to patch you up for the rest of the tournament."

"Alright," Isaac gulped. "Just not to tight…"

"Its alright," Piers smiled as he walked up. "That was quite a display. By using the flash of a nearby lighting bolt you used some psyenergy to defeat your opponent while making it look like the lighting did it."

"Yeah," Isaac finally managed to get Jenna off of him only to have her hug him again. He sighed as he tried not to focus on the pain.

"But how did you know the lighting was going to strike there?" Ivan asked as he and Sheba had caught up.

"I didn't," Isaac said simply as he shook his head.

"Then you won the battle because of a freak accident?" Sheba asked with eyebrows raised.

"Actually," Jenna let go of Isaac. "I don't think it was a complete accident."

"The original plan," Isaac began to explain, "was to imbue my sword with psyenergy. While charged like that it can gut through steel as if it were butter. But as we charged in the lighting struck the field. Since I was using the Venus element to charge my sword the lightning caused it to backfire and explode."

"That explains why you were both thrown to the ground," Jenna stated as Mia was looking over the wounds.

"Well," Mia smiled as she made Isaac sit down. "The wounds aren't too bad. I think If we work it right people will still think your wounded."

"There's no extra pain involved… is there?" Isaac said somewhat weakly. He might be a warrior but that didn't mean he had to like pain.

"That depends," Mia's innocent smile didn't go away causing Isaac to gulp again.

Garet grinned as he waited. Isaac had won his first battle. But now it was almost time for his battle against a foe he knew nothing about. Other then he was a skilled swordsman from another land with blue skin.

And that his foe was an adept.

Which should make for an interesting battle. He'd never really pitted himself against another adept before. His thoughts were interrupted by Felix walking over.

"I think you should lose the grin," Felix shook his head but did not smile. "It freaks out the ladies."

"The ladies love this grin," Garet pretended to be hurt. "They always say how cute it is."

"…But guys aren't supposed to be cute," Felix frowned.

"You should hear Jenna talk about Isaac then," Garet grinned just to get a Felix now. "Especially after she sees him sleeping. She always says he looks so cute and stuff."

"…" Felix was going to have to have a chat with a certain couple…

"Garet," the guard called out. The mars adept turned and face the guard. "Your turn."

"Alright!" Garet's grin grew. "About time too!"

Felix watched as Garet walked off. Even after the tragedy three years ago he hadn't changed. He still made dumb jokes that rubbed him the wrong way. And he still had that stupid grin…

Garet grinned as he was told to start. He ran across the track faster then anyone would think possible. Soon he was off the running path and onto the platforms that formed a sort of bridge across the water. Leaping from one to the other he let out a laugh.

He was enjoying the nice run until he made it to the battle field. Saturos was already there holding the long sword in one hand. He features showed absolutely no sign of fatigue. Garet calmly picked up the short sword as he continued grinning.

"Not bad," Saturos gave Garet a toothy grin revealing pointed fangs. "Faster then I thought a whelp like you could be."

"Your not bad either," Garet replied coolly.

"Let's get started then," Saturos lost his grin as he charged Garet. At the last moment the Proxian ducked and rolled to the side. As he got up Saturos looked around. Something else was here…

The wise one floated above the arena. Far above the arena. All he had to do was wait until Garet was weak. Then he could give Valukar that slight little nudge. That was all that was required to awaken the old warrior that would be needed to destroy the Anemos once and for all.

Then he could tell that he had been detected. The Proxian below had felt the Wise One's presence as he'd warped in. If they didn't fight… But they WOULD fight. Garet… No, Valukar was itching for this fight.

Alex warped in out of sight with a smug smile on his face. The ones that he needed were all here in one little tournament. The power that was rightfully his was stolen three years ago. He aimed to get it back and get revenge on the one who'd taken it from him.

Isaac, the child of destiny was here too. Though no longer a child he could still be a threat if he was left alive… And Alex hated leaving loose ends to come back to haunt him later in life. But he wasn't a loose end he could afford to cut off just yet.

Mia was here as well. The old flame still burned in him. As hard as he tried he could not deny what he still felt for her. But she didn't understand his actions and so left him on his own… But she would see the light when this was all over.

Sheba was also needed to a small degree. If he possessed the last of the Anemos on Weyard when the armada showed up he'd have extra leverage for manipulating things to what he needed.

Ivan would be needed to control Hammet and the young adept's older sister Hama. He might also give his the leverage he needed to keep Sheba in check. It played the other way around too… if he gave the two enough time.

If he turned Piers and his renegade crew of misfits over to Conservato that would giver him enough power to take charge of Lemuria. And if he orchestrated Lord Babi's death after Colloso he could seize power in Tolbi and Lalivero all in one fell swoop.

With all those powers under his control he could light the lighthouses unopposed and achieve immortality and unlimited power. And then he could take care of Mia… Just like he'd promised. All those years ago he'd promised to take care of her forever. He needed to be immortal to keep his promise…

Garet glanced over at Saturos who was looking around for something. Whatever it was it didn't matter to the younger adept. He wanted to fight this battle. Something about Saturos made his blood boil…

"Sorry," Saturos took his battle ready position. "I think I'm set for this."

"Fine," Garet rushed forward ready to skewer the Proxian one his blade. Saturos only flicked his wrist knocking the blade to the side.

"Your wide open!" Saturos thrust his sword forward putting a cut on Garet's side. The younger adept staggered back and growled as Saturos rushed forward. This time Garet managed to spin around and smash the hilt of the sword into Saturos' back.

The Proxian toppled over before popping back on his feet. The two charged at each other again this time both bringing their blades down in a diagonal vertical slash. Their blades clashed with both trying to get the advantage.

"Give up," Saturos growled feeling the energy surge again. Something up there was gunning for Garet. "Before its too late!"

"Only after this match is over!" Garet replied. He put more force behind his blade making Saturos take a step back. Saturos matched Garet strength for strength and stood his ground. The rain poured down on the combatants as if the heavens were crying. Lighting flashed in the distance followed by the rumbling thunder.

There was a moment where the world seemed to stop. They were equals in strength but Saturos was more skilled. He slid under Garet's blade and brought it up to Garet's throat.

"Yield," Saturos said evenly as he eyed Garet. Before Garet could reply a pillar of light descended down encompassing Garet. Saturos took a few steps back and shielded his eyes.

"Valukar…" Garet looked around for who was talking to him. It was so bright that he couldn't hardly make out anything other then his own hands. "Valukar…"

"Who's Valukar?!" Garet shouted to the voice. At first he got no response. Then the light intensified. And with it the voice grew louder.

"Valukar!" the voice boomed loudly within the light. "Its time to wake up!"

Jenna sat at the edge of her seat. Mia was still off tending to Isaac's injuries… Which Jenna herself had done for years. It made her jealous but she knew that Mia wouldn't do anything to try to take Isaac away from her.

A scream echoed across what had become a silent battlefield. She knew it was Garet screaming and it made her sick. The scream continued for what seemed like an eternity before the light disappeared leaving a surprisingly unscathed Garet standing there. Even the gash across his side was gone.

But the thing that scared the crowd the most was the angry look in the adept's eyes. They looked the same blazing red as before but… Now they were tainted with pure rage. Garet looked like he was about to lose control of himself and just go on a killing spree.

"Piers…?" Jenna said shakily as Garet just stood there as if waiting for something.

"I…" Piers gulped. The look about Garet sent chills down his spine. It was as if he were staring death right in the face challenging it to try and take him. "I don't know what's going on."

"I think I do," Ivan couldn't take his eyes off the angry adept. "I sensed it in him before. It was so faint I didn't think much of it…"

"A sort of hidden power," Sheba didn't even try to hide her fear. "Most of us have an untapped reserve of strength for times of great duress… but in Garet's case it was another being from ancient times."

"So your telling me we're not looking at Garet now?" Jenna frowned as she looked at the said adept. He didn't look any different.

"The Garet you know has probably gone dormant until the battle is over," Ivan shook his head. "But why now?"

"…Is it possible for another being of great power to 'awaken' something like this?" Piers asked finally.

"I suppose," Sheba sighed. "But we're not experts. We can only tell you what we see. And what I see flowing out of Garet is rage."

"If he gets out of control…" Ivan stated reaching for his rapier.

"We'll wait and see!" Jenna snapped. She didn't want to have to fight one of her closest friends.

"Well," Saturos said flatly as he glared at his new opponent. "I told you so."

All he got in response was a growl. It seemed whatever happened in that pillar of light is trying to take root. But the boy was resisting. That was a good sign. It didn't last long though as Garet took a step forward.

"What will it be? Attack or surrender?" Saturos was slightly intimidated by this change but he gave no sign nor did he take notice to the crowd around him. A fireball burst into life in Garet's hand. Saturos followed suit.

"You've made your choice!" Saturos threw the fireball and charged in right behind it. As soon as the fireball exploded he leapt into the air using the dust as a smokescreen. But out of the cloud of dust a fireball flew right at him.

"Damn it!" Saturos cursed as he twisted out of the way. As soon as his feet touched the ground Garet was right behind him. The Proxian warrior rolled out of the way in time to dodge another well placed sword stroke. It hit the ground hard enough to put a gash in the ground. Lightning flashed again obscuring Garet so only a shadowed outlined the adept. His eyes glowed red as the light reflected off the sword. It was in that singular moment that Saturos noticed the crack on Garet's sword caused by the power in his attacks.

"That's it," Saturos muttered. Without the sword Garet would be forced to use psyenergy. And once that was exhausted the battle would be over. Of course he'd still be looking for opportunities to end the fight sooner.

"RAGH!" Garet roared as he charged in catching Saturos off guard. Garet's horizontal slash was parried by Saturos who then spun around and caught Garet in the gut with the hilt of his sword.

"You," Garet's voice was deeper and sounded slightly winded from Saturos' last attack, "are experienced in the ways of combat."

"Who are you?!" Saturos wouldn't let his shock show through.

"I'm," Garet stood up strait and glared at Saturos, "Valukar!"

And that's a wrap. I'd like to hear what you people out there think. About what has happened so far and about what you think is going to happen next. And I'd like to thank everyone for encouraging me. Even those of you who only read the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

And on that note… Don't hit your head on the way out. 


End file.
